


Unlikely mates

by RoseWilder



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 59,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilder/pseuds/RoseWilder
Summary: Alphas were made to rule, to be at the top, so when you're a powerful Omega it might be best to keep that a secret. However, when you're the fourth strongest Espada, for how long can you pretend not to be an Omega?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working on throwing my fics over here. The process might be slow, but it will be done.
> 
> Also, pardon my English as it is not my native language.

Ulquiorra kept his eyes closed, only partly following what the others were saying as they waited for Aizen to enter the meeting room. For now, it was mostly just Nnoitra and Yammy complaining about Zommari’s smell. Yes, Ulquiorra had noticed that the poor Espada was in heat, and surrounded by Alphas. That Omega was placing himself at risk. He opened his eyes and allowed his gaze to move over the table. Most were acting normally, except of course Nnoitra who looked like he was going to throw up, and Yammy who was soon going to turn into a ball of pent up sexual frustration. For a second his gaze stopped on Grimmjow who was appeared to try to glare a hole through Zommari’s skull, but he didn’t do anything else about it, clearly not wasting his energy since Nnoitra was already complaining enough for the both of them, and Yammy was expression more than enough anger.

He closed his eyes again, not giving the others more of his attention. That was when he heard Aizen, followed by Gin and Tosen step up to the table and Ulquiorra’s full focus was on his leader.

“My, my,” Gin said with a grin. “I hope the Alphas will be able to keep it in their pants until the meeting is over.”

After that unnecessary comment from Gin the meeting began. There was not a lot of news, and half the time it was simply Ulquiorra giving updates, as he was clearly the only one doing anything called work here. Szayel also had a few notes to add, and so did Harribel, but the rest had nothing intelligent to say, or nothing to say at all. During the whole meeting Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow glare at him. This was something he had grown very used to as he was pretty sure Grimmjow had been glaring at him since day one, however he never really understood why. Grimmjow’s behavior could be very hard to pin down and understand sometimes, and this was one of those times.

The meeting was over, and everyone rose to their feet and left, returning to their own place or wherever it was they spent their time. Ulquiorra planning to head back to his own area first to see what he should work on next.

“Oy!”

He didn’t stop or turn when he heard Grimmjow’s voice call out after him. This had happened before. Grimmjow calling out to him, trying to gain his attention, only to then confront him for one reason or another. Now and then the Sexta would manage to reach Ulquiorra too, only to try to roughly grab at him, and at that point it was a 50/50 if Ulquiorra allowed him to do so, or if he would evade him and then continue on his way.

This time however, he could hear Grimmjow head towards him, only to hear two people walk into each other. Grimmjow was cursing and Nnoitra was telling him to watch it, and with that Grimmjow’s attention was no longer on Ulquiorra. This whole time Ulquiorra had not stopped, or looked over his shoulder, he had simply continued on as if nothing was going on behind him. All he noticed was the smell of aggravated Alphas, and he was sure it would draw out several Omegas in the area, especially if any of them were in heat. All of them so lost to their instincts. How useless that could make them. A bit of pheromone and they lost control of their common sense and intelligence. It was ridiculous.

He reached his own empty castle. No one was allowed here. No one other than him lived or worked here. That is how he preferred it. Silent and peaceful. He sat down by his desk and immediately got to work. Then after some paperwork he headed into the library to gather some information. No one was there. There rarely was anyone here ever. Sometimes Starrk was taking a nap here because of how accessible and quiet the library was. Sometimes Aizen would be here, but usually, there was no one. Szayel had his own private library so he did not have to get all the way over here to gather what he needed.

Information had been found and written down. He moved back to finish a few more papers. Then he was moving around in Las Noches, speaking with a few specific Arrancars, getting updates information, checking for trouble, making sure the others didn’t do something incredibly stupid.

He paused for a moment. Grimmjow was nearby, he could smell it. Even if everyone had their own smell, there were only two that caused him to be aware of their presence. Aizen, and Grimmjow. He wasn’t sure why he paid such attention to Grimmjow, what he did know was that the smell was pleasant. He blamed the Omega instincts residing within him for this. After that short pause he continued on, going away from where Grimmjow would be as he would rather not end up in a fight of some sort, or a unnecessary confrontation. It would only be a waste of his time.

The rest of the day went like usual. It was all very mundane, but he didn’t mind. Each day went by like the same to him, with only small variations in events. Now and then something a bit bigger would appear, but there was nothing that held any importance or meaning in Ulquiorra’s eyes. This was all preparation for what was to come, for Aizen’s plan.

However this routine was going to be shattered into thousand pieces soon enough.


	2. Confrontation

Like before he was in the library, looking for something very specific when there was a familiar scent that moved nearby, and it just grew stronger and stronger. Had he been the type to change his facial expressions then he would have frowned. How curious. Why was he here? He placed the book he had been holding back and fully turned towards the open door to the library.

There he was. Grimmjow. Hands deep in his pockets as he walked quickly and with a purpose into the library and straight for Ulquiorra. The pace told Ulquiorra that the other was pretty much trying to avoid Ulquiorra from fleeing, something he could not be asked to do right now. A fight in the library was far from ideal and would be more counterproductive than anything else, so he was planning to avoid that.

Grimmjow reached out the grabbed the front of Ulquiorra’s jacket and then proceeded to push him against the nearest wall, which Ulquiorra allowed. Had Grimmjow tried to push him like this against one of the bookshelves then he would have stopped him since they would probably knock it over and cause the other shelves to fall over like dominos and cause a mess. Best to avoid that.

“What is your fucking deal?” Grimmjow hissed through clenched teeth.

Ulquiorra continued to stare blankly at him. “That is a very vague question,” he stated. He really had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about, and honestly, he could ask the other a similar question, however he would have specified since guessing games rarely worked well.

“You hide your fucking reiatsu, and you have no smell. What the fuck are you?” Grimmjow continued.

“Ah,” Ulquiorra started. At least the other decided to give him something to work of instead of leaving him to try to figure out what the other had meant as it was very hard to figure out what was going on inside Grimmjow’s brain. “I hide my reiatsu as I see no point in keeping it on display, or alerting everyone of my location. Half of my work requires that I am not detected since I keep track of everything happening, so if someone was planning a revolt, they would pause a meeting if they felt my presence. That is why,” he replied in his usual ‘matter of facts’ way, because that is what it was, just facts. “However the lack of smell is out of my control.”

Grimmjow scoffed and let go of him and took a step back, both hands in his pockets again. “Right. What are you? Alpha? Beta? Omega? None of them? I have not seen you react to neither heat nor rut, and even a Beta would be affected by that. So what the fuck are you?”

“I am in control of my instincts, unli-” and Grimmjow’s hand gripped the front of his jacket again, causing Ulquiorra to turn quiet for a moment as he studied the angry Espada in front of him. “What I am is unimportant, and I pity you if this is what has been causing you to glare at me for months,” Ulquiorra continued and lifted a hand to wrap his fingers around Grimmjow’s wrist, gently pulling his hand away from himself. He didn’t have to use force as Grimmjow apparently could not be bothered to resist, and instead growled like a upset animal at the answer he got.

“As if you are capable of pitying anyone,” Grimmjow mumbled as he once again stepped away from Ulquiorra and half turned away from him.

There was something in the way he now looked at Ulquiorra that caused him to tilt his head a bit to the side. He appeared thoughtful. Eyes focused, but not on anything he was seeing, his brows knit together slightly, and his lips pressed into a thin line. How curious. He hadn’t seen Grimmjow like this before. Then without warning he quickly turned and walked away, leaving Ulquiorra to return to his business, which he did without giving this encounter another thought. Back to work as usual.

The rest of the day went as it should, though he paused at one moment as he noticed he had not felt Grimmjow’s presence, or smelled his scent at all since he had appeared in the library. How strange. He knew where all the others were, and asking his minions didn’t help as they just shrugged. Had Grimmjow decided to head to the world of the living then he would have taken them with him, or at least someone would have found out, which would have resulted in Ulquiorra being sent to get him back. So, then he was still here somewhere, but hidden. Why? How strange, and slightly unnerving. He was trying to keep track of everything here, but somehow he had lost track of Grimmjow, mainly since he had not predicted that he would do a vanishing act like this. Though, it was still just Grimmjow, and he was not likely to cause more trouble than a few fights, so Ulquiorra continued on.

As he returned to his own palace he got the feeling that something wasn’t right. There was something here that was out of place, but he couldn’t tell what. So to try to ease this paranoia he walked around the whole area, checking every room and hallway, but there was nothing. Maybe he was simply affected by the meeting with Grimmjow earlier and his disappearance. He retreated to his bedroom and decided to get a few hours sleep, however it would be a light sleep as he was very much on guard right now.


	3. Visitor

He awoke up after what must have been an hour. Was someone there? He sat up and scanned the dark room, his eyes glowing slightly in the dark. He was built to be nocturnal, so to see in the dark was not an issue what so ever. There was no one there, but he still felt like he wasn’t alone. He moved around the room, checking everywhere, and then took a round in his castle, once more checking if there was anyone there. No one. So he went back to bed.

The next day Grimmjow was still missing, that was until there was a meeting, then he appeared out of nowhere. Truly nowhere. Suddenly his reiatsu could be detected, and Ulquiorra could smell him. What was that Arrancar doing? What was he up to? Part of him wished to confront him, but he knew that would give Grimmjow great joy. Oh look, something Ulquiorra couldn’t figure out on his own. He was not going to put himself through that, especially since he knew he was not going to get any sort of information out of him. This all happened after their talk, so Ulquiorra was certain this had something to do with him.

During the whole meeting Grimmjow didn’t look at him, no glaring, nothing. This was some very odd behavior, and this whole situation made less and less sense. Like a puzzle piece were half the pieces appeared to not be connected to this puzzle. However, he felt like he needed to figure this out, somehow.

There was little new information given during the meeting. Nothing interesting happening in Hueco Mundo. They were still searching for more hollows to turn into Arrancars, and for now they had not been able to find anyone strong enough to go through that process. In the human world there had been a slight spike in Shinigami activity in one certain area, but there were no reports of more hollows appearing in that area, so this was a bit strange, but nothing to worry about.

When the meeting ended Ulquiorra stepped out, and expected Grimmjow to follow him like before, just the usual routine, but no. Grimmjow used another exit, and completely vanished. Ulquiorra paused and tilted his head. Grimmjow could not hide his scent, not even Szayel could do that. He could make it less pronounced, but not just make it vanish, which meant that Grimmjow was leaving Hueco Mundo when his disappeared. Where did he go? Why? No reports of Shinigamis being killed had come in, and no reports of anything stronger than regular Hollows appearing in the Human world, or Soul Society. So, if he didn’t leave to kill or have fun, what was he doing? At least now he had a sense of where he disappeared to, and felt a bit more in control of the situation.

The rest of the day he worked as normal, and found time to corner Grimmjow’s minions to question them. Apparently they were all surprised to hear that Grimmjow kept leaving Hueco Mundo, and Ulquiorra could tell that they weren’t lying. Whatever Grimmjow was doing he was doing alone, without any sort of help. This was very, very strange. He decided to visit the library after that to see if he could find any information that might tell him why someone would want to spend this much time in the Human World, as he suspected this was where he was going. Grimmjow might be the reason why more Shinigamis were appearing, but he didn’t kill them, and clearly they hadn’t seen or confronted him. So he was in the human world, hidden to some degree, not fighting, but the Shinigamis could feel that someone strong was there. This was almost making his head spin with how little sense this made.

The library gave him nothing. It was making one emotion spike within him, frustration. Had he been someone else then anger might have been present, but all he could tell was that he felt mildly frustrated with this enigma. He didn’t like unanswered questions, or being left in the dark like this. The only times he was okay with this was in relation to Lord Aizen. He knew his master was withholding information, or giving them half truths, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Once again he returned to his bedroom to sleep for a few hours, and like before, the feeling of something being wrong was there, but he couldn’t tell what. It made it hard to sleep, but he managed.

This kept going for a week. Two weeks. Grimmjow only appearing during meetings, and being strangely well behaved, and Ulquiorra was no closer to an answer, however he suspected that Grimmjow’s behaviour had something to do with the sensation that appeared in his castle, but he could not confront Grimmjow about it as for now it was just instincts telling him something was wrong, he had no evidence, and thus no argument. He would never act on something this vague and unimportant as a ‘sensation’.

That night he woke up in the middle of his nap, but not because of the sensation this time. He groaned as he sat up in bed. This was the only thing that could make him sense anger within himself. This useless condition that rendered him a needy unfocused mess for a week. Thankfully it only happened once every four months, so he didn’t have to deal with it as often as some Omegas did. Yes, he had managed to hide the fact that he was an Omega, and would continue to do so by locking himself up in his castle until the heat was over. In the meantime he curled up in bed and tried to think of something else, tried to find focus, just something, anything, other than paying attention to what his body was screaming for. It was so uncomfortable, and it was impossible for him to lay in one position for more than ten minutes before he had to move.

He had no idea for how long he stayed in bed, just trying to either get some more sleep, or think about something else. At one point he got up and decided to take a cold shower, his body was feeling far too hot for him to get comfortable.

Then he curled up in bed again, and stayed there for hours, but he could only stay there for so long before he felt the need to move, and so he did, walking around in his castle for a bit. He tried to pick up a book to read, but he couldn’t focus, so he went back to his bedroom and stayed in bed for a while longer. Then another cold shower, and just as he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed once more, he froze. He could sense someone appearing inside his castle, someone very familiar, and it caused his chest to tighten. No. No he should not be here.

Before he could move the door was opened and Grimmjow stapped inside, a huge grin on his face as he stared at Ulquiorra.

“I fucking knew it,” he almost yelled, triumph in his. “An Omega, uh, it suits you.” His voice grew a bit deeper, darker, as he kicked the door shut and stalked towards Ulquiorra who was quick to point towards him, threatening to fire a cero at him. Thankfully, Grimmjow was smart enough to take the threat seriously, so he stopped, and was now just standing there staring, blue eyes staring at Ulquiorra like the predator he was, like the Alpha he was.

This was the worst case scenario for Ulquiorra. He could resist any Alpha in rut, not react to any of them, however doing so had proved to be a real test of Ulquiorra’s self control when Grimmjow was in a rut. So now, the one Alpha his body wished to respond to was staring him down, while he was standing there, trying to act calm and collected while in heat, and his whole body was telling him to let Grimmjow have his way with him. Just let it happen. No, he was not going to give in to such primal urges. He was above that.

“How?” Ulquiorra asked, his voice trembling slightly. His breathing was heavy too, this whole situation was a lot to handle. Almost too much. But he could deal with it.

“You fucking underestimated me, Cuatro,” Grimmjow laughed. “This is what happens when you look down at me, when you think you’re above me.”

“How?” Ulquiorra repeated, his voice a bit steadier this time.

“First of. You disappearing for a whole fucking week every now and then. Did you really think no one was going to notice? I knew you couldn’t be a fucking Beta. The others might not have given a fuck about whatever the hell you were doing, but someone who had such a predictable routine should not just disappear for a week and then return like nothing had happened. I noticed, and it pissed me off that I couldn’t figure out what the fuck your deal was. But I knew, asking you would not help, since whatever you were hiding, you were going to hide it even better if someone noticed. So, I decided to you think I’m a freaking idiot.” Grimmjow shrugged.

All Ulquiorra could do was stare at him, his hand lowered. He searched his mind, trying to figure out if there had been hints that Grimmjow knew, and, well, in a way, yes, however Ulquiorra had interpreted those signs as something else. Yes, he had underestimated Grimmjow.

“So I decided to confront you, get up real close to see what I could find out. You would either have to be an Alpha, or an Omega, but which one? Did you disappear because you were in heat or rut? Problem was, you don’t fucking smell of anything, at least not from afar, but up close, you do have a scent. It’s very neutral, however to me-” he took a step forward “-it felt kind of sweet, kind of like an Omega, but I couldn’t be sure.”

That was his main reason to confront him in the library, and why he had been stalking him for so long, trying to get up close with him. However… he had tried to make appear as if it was something else. Ulquiorra had no response, he just continued to stare, he knew Grimmjow was enjoying this very much, knew he was loving this, loving how he had outsmarted Ulquiorra, how he got to explain just how smart he had been.

“So, since your routine is so fucking predictable, I decided to hide my reiatsu for a bit and get here. I studied the place for a bit, then went to the human world and got a few cameras. Since they aren’t made out of reishi you can’t exactly detect them, and made sure to hide them so well that even I couldn’t see them anymore. Then made myself a nice little base in the human world, and I watched, and waited, and thank you for not making me wait any fucking longer, I was getting sick of this.”

That… that’s why something felt wrong. He had been watched. That’s why Grimmjow kept disappearing. He had been watching.

“I see,” he said slowly, which clearly was not the response Grimmjow wanted as he growled.

“How does it feel to be the idiot now, uh?!” he almost yelled.

“I admit I underestimated you, but I wonder, what did you plan to do after confronting me, and letting me know how you outsmarted me?” It was almost a pain to talk, his body was screaming for Grimmjow, and he could tell by Grimmjow’s body language that he was being heavily affected by this too.

“Uh….”

“Were you planning to mate with me had I been an Omega, what if I had been an Alpha?”

“....” Grimmjow turned his gaze away for a moment.

Looks like the plan had stopped at ‘explain his plan’. Ulquiora leaned against the wall behind himself, he could barely look at Grimmjow right now. This fight he was having against himself was too much, if he was to fight against Grimmjow too now then he would have no chance. “If you try to mate with me, I will make you regret that.”

“As if I would mate with you,” Grimmjow decided to snap.

“Then leave. You have made your point.”

Grimmjow glared at him for another moment and then he left, allowing Ulquiorra to be alone, however he didn’t relax until he felt Grimmjow’s reiatsu leave his castle. That was when he sank down on the floor. His chest moving with each gasp of breath he took. The heat had never been this bad before, and he could tell how being around Grimmjow was going to be a living hell from now on. Not only had his own body responded this strongly to his presence, but he had seen just how affected Grimmjow had been too. He would usually just get annoyed at Omegas in heat, but not have a physical response, so he had some restraint, but it looked like that had really been tested this time.

He closed his eyes. This was going to be a nightmare.


	4. Unbearable

The heat was finally over, and thankfully Grimmjow had not decided to make another appearance during that time. Now, he had to get back to work. He had managed to do a bit while in heat, but nothing more than maybe an hour a day before he completely lost the ability to focus. Now he had quite a bit of catching up to do, but that was fine. He was an efficient worker, and would get it all done. Thankfully Lord Aizen knew of his situation, so as usual, no questions would be asked.

He was on his way to the next meeting. Up until now he had been so busy that he had not paid attention to the other’s presence, and clearly Grimmjow hadn’t been anywhere close… up until now. For a moment he paused. He could sense Grimmjow, and it was making his body feel strange. There were no words to describe it, at least he knew none. What was going on with him?

He forced the thoughts away and continued on, but it was just getting worse the closer he got to meeting room, and Grimmjow. Even worse once he could smell him. Had he ever smelled this nice? It was making it hard for him to keep a clear mind, and stay perfectly calm. It almost felt like he was going into heat again. Why was the other’s pheromones so overpowering now? He was so tempted to turn and get out of there, but he couldn’t.

He took a seat and watched as Grimmjow sat down in front of him. How was he supposed to be able to get through this? Their gaze met for a second and Ulquiorra turned away. There had been something in the look Grimmjow gave him that he had not wished to face, or spend too much time looking at.

“Are we ever going to have a meeting where one of you is not in heat, or rut in this case,” Gin smirked as he followed Aizen over to the table and stepped up to Grimmjow. “Looks like the kitten is in a bad mood today.”

Rut. Just perfect. That is why he was this unbearable, actually worse than he normally would be to be close to while he was in rut. Ulquiorra kept his eyes off of the other the whole meeting, but he could hear him growl in annoyance, and hear him shift and move as if he coldn’t get comfortable. He appeared to be more restless than he usually would have been during rut.

The meeting felt like it lasted so much longer than the previous ones, and at one point he had started to lose focus, which he had been quick to apologize for when Lord Aizen had said his name. In return both Lord Aizen and Gin had looked very amused, as if they knew exactly what was going on, and they probably did, they probably knew more than Ulquiorra did.

Finally he could get up and get out of here, and he did so. He could hear Szayel try to hit on Grimmjow in the background, and Grimmjow yelling at him to fuck off. Before Ulquiorra could hear Szayel’s response he had moved out of there and was quickly walking down the hallway and heading back to work. He was planning to bury himself in it to keep himself from even thinking about Grimmjow, whoever, he could not allow himself to become unaware of his surroundings, so he needed to still stay alert to some degree.

Hours passed, and he stepped out of the library, done with his work in there for now, when he felt a familiar presence. Why was he here this time? He continued on, walking as if he hadn’t noticed the other, and as he felt Grimmjow pick up the pace he was tempted to do the same to keep the other from getting any closer to him, sadly it would give away just how affected he was by the other’s presence and smell.

“Ulquiorra!” he heard the Sexta growl, but he ignored it and continued on. Until Grimmjow decided to use sonido to appear right in front of him, forcing Ulquiorra to stop. “Did you hear me? I was-” Grimmjow’s sentence was cut short as Ulquiorra decided to deliver a quick kick to his stomach, sending him flying down the hallway. He managed to regained his balance mid air and landed on his feet. “THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!”

“You were in my way. Move.”

“WHAT THE HELL! WHEN I WANT TO FIGHT YOU, YOU DON’T DO JACK SHIT, BUT NOW YOU DECIDE TO START SHIT WITH ME, YOU FUCK!”

“I suggest you take this frustration out on someone else, I have better things to do than to keep you entertained.” Ulquiorra continued on, using sonido to simply skip past Grimmjow who was moving towards him again.

Grimmjow decided to do the same, appearing right in front of Ulquiorra and grabbing hold of the front of his jacket. “I am not fucking done with you?” he growled and leered down at him.

Ulquiorra didn’t move. This all was causing shivers to rush through his body. Why was he reacting like this? Was it these useless Omega instincts responding to a very aggressive Alpha in rut?

“I do not care. I have work to do,” Ulquiorra responded, his voice calm and steady despite what was going on inside his mind. He felt like he was ripping apart at the seams.

“And I don’t give a fuck how much work you have to do,” Grimmjow responded and Ulquiorra found himself pushed against a wall. “What the fuck is your deal? I can smell you from half way across Las Noches now? Are you trying to piss me off?!”

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened slightly. What? He had been under the impression that he was close to having no scent at all, and none of the other Alphas had reacted, so why was Grimmjow such an unique case? “I was not aware of this.”

“What….?” Grimmjow said with a frown, clearly confused.

“I cannot explain why you can apparently pick up my scent so easily now, as other Alpha-”

“Your scent is fucking overwhelming all the other fucking Omegas here. I wouldn’t even have been able to fucking notice Szayel if he was hanging all over me, since all I can smell is you!”

Grimmjow finally let go of him and stepped back, but Ulquiorra could still tell how uncomfortable and restless he was. He figured that the only reason why Grimmjow hadn’t decided to try to have his way with him by now was because he knew Ulquiorra would fight back, and it really wasn’t worth it. Ulquiorra wondered for how long that would last, for how long he would manage to stay this desperate as it sounded like he had no interest in any other Omega since he was so heavily focused on Ulquiorra right now, even to the point of hunting him down like this.

“I cannot offer you a solution to this issue as it is beyond my control,” Ulquiorra said and fixed his jacket.

“You know what the fucking solution would be, but fuck if I’m desperate enough to do it with you. You’re probably like fucking a lifeless doll anyway,” Grimmjow huffed. If he had been trying to offend Ulquiorra then that had failed as Ulquiorra didn’t care. He was not planning to sleep with anyone, so his abilities in bed were meaningless.

“Then staying away from me might be the best option.”

Grimmjow didn’t respond, he just sent Ulquiorra a look and then stalked down the hallway, in the direction he had come from, allowing Ulquiorra to get back to work.


	5. Can't stay away

The next day was no easier. Being near Grimmjow was like torture and it truly tested Ulquiorra’s self control. He could tell it was really testing Grimmjow too, and by now they had caught Gin’s attention, which was very unfortunate.

The smell of Grimmjow being in rut was just too intense, and half way through the meeting he was so tempted to leave. He just could not find a good excuse to do so, and he did not wish to make excuses, he was here to work after all. At one point Aizen had asked if he was feeling alright, the smile on his lips told Ulquiorra that he knew exactly what was going on. He simply said that he might have been working a bit too much. Aizen knew it was a lie, but didn’t point that out, instead he let it go and told Ulquiorra to take it a bit easy for a while. 

He had shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out underneath the table, and tried to get comfortable, and ignore the unwanted thoughts that kept trying to take his focus away from the meeting. Then Grimmjow had moved and Ulquiorra had felt one of his feet brush against his and quickly straightened up, while Grimmjow had pretty much jumped up from his seat, causing Szayel to stop mid sentence and stare at him. Everyone’s focus was suddenly on Grimmjow, who in turn had no idea how to excuse or explain his action. So he just stood there, like a deer in headlights. “Fucker kicked me,” he decided to say after some awfully slow seconds and sat down again. No one believed him. No one. But they couldn’t be bothered to argue either, for now. Ulquiorra was certain Nnoitra and Szayel would annoy Grimmjow later, Nnoitra to mock him for such a stupid excuse, and Szayel to see if he could find the truth.

The rest of the meeting snailed by, and once they were done and Ulquiorra had been about to leave, Gin decided to appear and stepped in Ulquiorra’s way, and into his personal space.

“Soo, Ulqui,” Gin smirked and leaned a bit closer. The others had left, and Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow stare at him as he walked by. Gin waited for everyone, except Aizen, to have left the room before he continued. “It would look like it has become very hard for you to be in Grimmjow’s presence these days,” Gin commented, his voice as sweet as he could possibly make it. He appeared to be enjoying himself.

“My apologies. I will do myself to stay focu-”

“No, no, no,” Gin quickly said and the smile widened. “He looks to have taken a liking to you too, so I guess he knows you’re an Omega then? Ooooh~ how interesting.” He turned towards Aizen who was watching the whole conversation. “How interesting would it not be to see a breed of those two hm?” Gin asked.

“I will not force them to breed against their will,” Aizen responded and sent the two of them a short look.

“Never said anything about forcing them,” Gin smirked and turned back to Ulquiorra. “But if things were to happen, then it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. It must be exhausting to fight against your instincts like this, Ulqui, soooo, why not give in?”

“My efficiency as a worker would be compromised if I was to do so,” Ulquiorra replied.

“Strangely enough, I don’t believe that. You’re so effective that you make work for yourself, so maybe you should instead reward yourself for your hard work and have some fun with such a willing Alpha. I mean, you do want him, and he is a good example of an Alpha, and he is not bad on the eye either. So what is there to lose? I-”

“Gin, that is enough,” Aizen said calmly, and Gin shrugged dramatically and moved aside, allowing Ulquiorra to leave.

The second he was out he resumed his work. But at one point he found himself pausing, reflecting on what Gin had said. Would there be a benefit if he was to breed? He knew he was strong, one of the strongest here, so his children might be a good addition to the army. However. This would require him to allow Grimmjow to mate with him, something he was far from sure about, no matter how many images his mind threw at him. Then there was the issue of Grimmjow. He was impossible to manage, and from what Ulquiorra had observed and experienced, once Grimmjow got what he wanted just one time he would believe he owned Ulquiorra and had the right to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Ulquiorra did not see how anything productive would come out of the fights this would cause.

He let out a low sigh and went back to work, pushing those thoughts aside. It was pointless to give it much more thought as it was a highly unlikely scenario to happen. Him and Grimmjow breeding. No, he didn’t see how that would go well.

Once done in the area he had been at he headed towards the library and as he moved he could feel Grimmjow’s presence. To get to the library he would have to move past him. Was the other waiting for him? Why? Would he have to deal with more complaining now? How annoying. 

He continued to move forward as if nothing, and as he walked he could feel Grimmjow heading in his direction. Now he would be just around the corner and as Ulquiorra walked around it he found himself slammed against the nearest wall. Both of Grimmjow’s hands pinning Ulquiorra’s to the wall, as if that would be able to hold him there for long. There was something about this aggressive behavior that send a shiver through him, so for now he was going to allow Grimmjow to hold him there. He guessed it was his Omega instincts enjoying the presence of such an aggressive Alpha. Pathetic. He should not allow this to happen, he should get out of Grimmjow’s grip and kick him half way down the hallway as punishment for daring to pin him to the wall like this. But he didn’t. Instead he just stood there and stared at the other, and now he noticed just how close their were, and how overwhelming the scent of rut was.

Grimmjow’s body was almost pressed against his own, not even an inch left between them, though with each breath they took they did touch, but just slightly, and Grimmjow’s mouth was only a couple of inches away from his own. He could hear, and feel Grimmjow’s heavy breathing, and sense just how aroused the other was, and how sexually frustrated he was. Had it not been for the intense self control he had over himself then he would have groaned. This was an overwhelming situation for him to be in. 

“Are you here to blame me for your unfortunate state?” Ulquiorra asked, his voice sounded… softer? Different, from what it usually would have been.

“Don’t fucking use that tone,” Grimmjow groaned and tightened the grip he had on Ulquiorra’s wrist. “I’m not here repeat myself, even if this is your fucking fault.”

“Whatever gets you through the day,” Ulquiorra replied dryly. “Then what is it you want?”

“Why are you letting me pin you like this?”

Ulquiorra hummed slightly at that question, but didn’t answer. He didn’t fully understand it himself. He guessed he enjoyed it to some degree, even if it was annoying.

“You’re fucking enjoying it, just admit it,” Grimmjow growled, sending another wave of shivers through Ulquiorra.

“I don’t know,” Ulquiorra responded, which appeared to have not been the response Grimmjow had expected. Maybe he had been prepared for Ulquiorra to come with a snarky remark or argue back, but that is not what he got.

“You don’t. I shouldn’t be surprised,” Grimmjow huffed and stepped back, letting go of him. “Figure it out,” he added and walked away.

What sort of game was Grimmjow playing now?


	6. Too much

The next day was no better, actually, it was much worse. So much worse. The meeting was torture, absolute torture, and he was forced to excuse himself and leave. He never thought he would break under the pressure like that, but he just could not be that close to Grimmjow, it was too much. The rut he was in must have been at its worst now, and how Grimmjow managed it he had no idea. Then again, he himself just locked himself up during the heat, so he had never learned how to manage it around other people.

He tried to do some work, but his mind still felt clouded, like Grimmjow was still affecting him. Maybe if he got back to his own place, maybe then he would be able to focus, so he tried. He got back to his own place and decided to sit by his desk and try to get some paperwork done, but it just resulted in him sitting there staring blankly at the paper in front of himself. Why was Grimmjow having such an affect on him? Why him out of everyone here?

He turned his head slightly and sighed. Grimmjow was here. He leaned back in his seat and waited for the other to come to him. What was it the other wanted this time? Was he here to mock him for not being able to deal with it during the meeting? Torture him some more? What was his game this time?

Grimmjow appeared to hesitate outside of the door before he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. For a moment they just stared at each other in the dim room, which soon filled with the pheromones and scent of an Alpha in rut, in desperate need to do as his instincts told him.

“You done fighting yet?” Grimmjow asked, his voice deeper than usual, almost just a growl.

“What do you mean?” Ulquiorra responded and turned back to the blank piece of paper in front of him. He was starting to see what Grimmjow was doing.

“Fighting your instincts. You might not be in touch with your instincts like the rest of us, but I can tell that your whole body is just asking for me to come and take you, and had I been another Alpha I would have done so days ago.”

Ulquiorra looked back towards Grimmjow once more. He didn’t like it, but Grimmjow was right. He was trying to push all of this aside, not analyze what his own body was telling him, simply because he viewed it was useless. But now it had come to a point where it was becoming counterproductive. He was losing focus, losing his mind since his own body was growing desperate, he was just not as aware of it as another Omega might have been.

“Then why haven’t you?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Because you would have fucking killed me if I tried to just have my way with you. Besides-” he moved closer “- it’s a lot more fun if the other wants to do it.”

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise. “You care about consent?”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “First of all, you would try to kill me if I did something you didn’t want, which is why it was interesting how you allowed me to pin you to the wall like that. Second, I’d rather be remembered as good in bed than bad.”

Grimmjow stopped right up to him, and Ulquiorra rose to his feet, now half turned towards the other. He wasn’t sure what to do right now, his body was telling him one thing, his mind another, and he couldn’t make a clear decision, and to make it all the worse his mind felt clouded and his body strange. It almost felt like he was in heat, but not as powerful.

“You’re aroused, I can freaking smell it,” Grimmjow growled.

“Uh…” that was all Ulquiorra could say in response. Aroused. That was what it was. Odd. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with it too often. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Grimmjow grabbed hold of his jaw, forcing Ulquiorra to look up at him. Like before when Grimmjow had decided to do something aggressive he felt a shiver run through his body and he had to hold back a shaky sigh.

“Man, this is really doing a number on you, isn’t it?” Grimmjow leaned closer, and Ulquiorra’s Omega instincts told him to look away, lower his head, something to show submission, but he didn’t, he kept his half lid eyes on the other. “Never been aroused before, except for when you’re in heat I’m willing to guess.” There was a hand on Ulquiorra’s hip, fingers moving under his jacket, brushing over skin that felt far too hot, which did cause Ulquiorra to draw a sharp breath. “Bet you don’t try to relieve that heat by pleasuring yourself either. What a masochist you are. Or maybe you just don’t know exactly how to pleasure yourself.”

Ulquiorra did not answer. It felt as though Grimmjow was trying to get him to speak up so that he could do something to cause him to make some sort of noise, catch him off guard. He wasn’t going to do that, not even when the hand that had been under his shirt instead decided to move between his legs and grope him. The only reaction he got for doing so was Ulquiorra tensing up slightly and taking a deep shaky breath.

“You’re rock fucking hard. Want me to show you how to take care of that?” Grimmjow grinned, and before Ulquiorra could answer he had been bent over the desk he had just been working by. Like before his body responded by sending those shivers through his entire being, which he now recognized to be some sort of pleasure.

The only thing holding him in place was one hand on his back, it would be so easy for him to just straighten up again, but he didn’t. He did however send Grimmjow a look, a silent warning to think his next move over carefully now, and all he got in return was a wide grin.

“Come on now, Ulqui, do you want me to help you out here?”

“Do not try to tell me that you are doing this for me. You are simply seeking relief,” Ulquiorra replied and almost stuttered as he felt Grimmjow’s free hand grope his ass. Well, that was uncalled for, and yet he did not tell him to back off, or do anything to indicate discomfort, since there had been no discomfort.

“Well, you’re getting something out of it too. So, what do you say?”

Ulquiorra leaned his forehead against the desk, his eyes closed as he tried to calm down, but it was impossible, he could force his way out of this situation, he could escape, he was painfully aware of that, and yet he didn’t. He did nothing to get away, not even tell Grimmjow to get away. No resistance. Truly, the only thing keeping Grimmjow from doing anything was that he was seeking some sort of verbal consent.

This might be a huge mistake, but this once he decided that he was done fighting. It was a losing battle anyway, and he was wasting his energy going against his instincts like he had been for days now.

“Yes.”

"You sure you want this?"

Was this really that important to him? "I said, yes."

Within a second he felt Grimmjow loosen his sash, allowing that together with his hakama to fall to the floor and pool around his legs. The hand that had been on his back moved away, and Ulquiorra stayed still, shifting a bit, and trying to clear his mind, but was barely given a second to do so as he felt a finger trace around his entrance. He clenched his jaw shut and could’t help how he tensed up for a moment there.

“Man, you’re already ready for me here,” Grimmjow purred. “Just relax, it ain’t gonna hurt or anything like that. Let yourself enjoy it, pretty sure you’ve never let yourself enjoy anything before.”

Relax. That was something he needed to work on right now, through all this unfamiliarity. Once again he tensed up as he felt a finger slowly enter him, which caused Grimmjow to pause until Ulquiorra relaxed again. With the way his body worked, there was no need for lube or preparing, as long as he was aroused, something he was sure Grimmjow was happy about, however the Alpha still decided to go slow on him. How… strangely thoughtful of him.

A second finger entered him. He didn’t tense up this time, even with how unfamiliar and strange this was, and overwhelming. Normally what he felt was muted, all sensations were muted, but now it was completely different, and he had no idea just how to deal with it, how to manage all of that. For now he just tried to focus on his breathing, try to keep it under control. The pleasure was just too much. The way they moved in and out of him with ease, pressing against his inner walls until he hit something that did cause Ulquiorra to tense up for a moment and caused his breath to hitch. Whatever that was, it was a lot more intense than what the fingers had done thus far.

“A bit overwhelmed here?” he could hear Grimmjow say, but he didn’t answer. Was it really that obvious? He hadn’t noticed until now that he was trembling slightly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stay as calm as he would have liked. “I’ll stop torturing you.”

The fingers moved out of him, and instead he felt something significantly larger press against his entrance. Grimmjow gave him a moment to try to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, and the few seconds he had been given was far from enough, but it did help. He felt the other slowly enter him, stretch him open, and slowly move deep inside of him. It felt like his mind was being completely scrambled, he couldn’t think, or focus, and with that it was a lot harder to keep his breathing somewhat calm. He was gasping for breath, and tried to see through the fog that covered his mind, but whenever he tried to grasp for a solid thought all he was brought back to what the sensation of Grimmjow’s hard cock deep inside of him, and he couldn’t stop the low moan from escaping his lips when he felt Grimmjow’s knot enter him too. The other was fully inside of him now, and once again he decided to show some mercy and gave Ulquiorra a few seconds to try to get used to this, but the time given was not enough.

Grimmjow slowly pulled out until it was just the tip inside of him and then pushed his full length, knot included, inside of him once more. Ulquiorra could hear the other groaning, it was a deep feral sound. Both of Grimmjow’s hands now had a bruising hard grip on Ulquiorra’s hips as he continued to thrust. Slowly out, and a harsh thrust in again. He moved faster. Ulquiorra was completely lost in the pleasure, he had given up his fight to stay focused and in control of the moment, it was no longer possible for him to do so. Each thrust sending some intense sensations through his whole body. Without the ability to string along a couple of words to form a sentence it was impossible for him to even signal to Grimmjow that there was something going on, something he could guess was a upcoming climax. It felt as though something was building within him, and an unfamiliar desperation started to grow alongside it. He gave no warning when he came, however given the moan coming from Grimmjow, he guessed he had felt that, and was soon to follow him, pushing his cock as deep into Ulquiorra as he could as he released.

Ulquiorra managed to swallow a groan as the Alpha’s knot started to swell up inside him, stretching his insides even more, and overstimulating a very sensitive area. It felt like pain mixed with pleasure, and it was not a bad feeling at all, but right now it was just another one to add to this sensation of being overwhelmed by all these new things.

“Just breath.” Grimmjow almost sounded concerned, and Ulquiorra could feel a hand run up and down his back, as if he was trying to sooth him and try to help him calm down, which was going to take a while as even the afterglow was new, and strange. “Man I did a number out of you.”

As the knot started to return to its usual size Grimmjow pulled out and as he let go of Ulquiorra, whatever strength Ulquiorra had had in his legs decided to disappear so sitting on the floor appeared to be the best idea right now. He kept his eyes closed as he just tried to calm his breathing, tried to calm down in general.

“Should probably get you in bed.” Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw that Grimmjow was kneeling down right in front of him. He almost appeared concerned. “Really fucked your brains out didn’t I,” he added with a smirk. Proud of himself, wasn’t he. Ulquiorra was in no mood for that attitude, and used his reiatsu to spike as a warning, and that smirk on Grimmjow’s lips quickly faded away. “Uh… Anyway, get you in bed.” As Grimmjow reached for him, Ulquiorra’s reiatsu spiked again, causing him to stop.

“Leave,” Ulquiorra managed, his voice a bit more shaky than he would have liked, but he was serious. “You have done enough.” Grimmjow frowned and got to his feet and backed away a bit, but he didn’t leave. Ulquiorra sent him one more short look and then managed to get to his feet, and get his hakama on once more. However he could feel that he had yet to recover properly from what had just happened, his body was still trembling slightly, and walking was difficult, but he managed to get himself over to his bed and curl up in it. “I told you to leave,” he reminded the other as he sent him a short look before closing his eyes.

“Sure,” Grimmjow mumbled and finally left, but he did so hesitantly.


	7. Needs

It took him far longer than he would have liked to recover from that event. It had been a bit too much for him to go from muted to overwhelmed by sensations he had never felt before, and he was sure he would feel the aftereffect of that for the rest of the day, but at least now he could function to some degree.

Ulquiorra got out of bed and headed into the shower. After that he left his castle and headed back to the main building to continue working. He managed, but he was a lot slower than he would have liked, and just to make it all a lot worse he could feel Grimmjow heading in his direction. He paused what he had been doing, placing the book back and turning in the direction of the door to the library and waited for him to enter.

“Hey,” Grimmjow simply said and walked over to him. “What the fuck happened with you back there? Never seen an Omega so out of it after getting fucked.”

For a moment he didn’t answer. Should he evade the question, or answer honestly? “Overwhelmed,” he said slowly. “Too many new sensations at once.”

Grimmjow’s shoulders sank a bit and he let out a low frustrated growl. “Fucking great.”

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit to the side as he watched the other. What was that reaction? He couldn’t really interpret it, or make sense of it. Then again, he could rarely make sense of Grimmjow these days. He had been oddly well behaved earlier, both before and during sex, even appearing concerned afterwards.

“So,” Grimmjow looked away, scratching the back of his head as he did so. Still strange behavior. “If I was to try to fuck you again, would you tell me to get lost?”

Ulquiorra blinked. Had he been holding anything then he would most likely have dropped it at that moment. Was Grimmjow worried he had ruined Ulquiorra’s view of sex, and therefore not want to be sexual with him again? This… was incredibly odd. Why did he appear attached? This made no sense to Ulquiorra, at all. Of course, Alphas could get attached to an Omega, as some Alphas liked to feel ownership of a certain Omega, but Grimmjow had never come across as one of those Alphas, and if he was starting to feel that sort of attachment, then it was even stranger that he was feeling this for him. Ulquiorra was the least Omega like Omega there was here, and he knew that this would make him highly unattractive to Alphas… and yet.

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, if I told you to imagine having sex with me again, does that thought make you feel unwell or anything like that.”

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. “No?” It didn’t make him feel anything, at all. However this answer was apparently good enough as Grimmjow smirked again.

“Good,” he said and walked out of there.

He was truly having some incredibly strange encounters with Grimmjow these days, and it was getting mildly frustrating that he simply could not make sense of what his behavior meant. So he spun around and decided to look for some books on Alpha behavior, and Alpha Omega relationships to see if he could figure this out. Now he was stuck in the library studying, trying to see if he could find anything useful.

“What are you reading?”

Like the snake he was, Gin had decided to slither up behind him, now leaning over his shoulder, far too close for comfort.

“Alpha behavior. Grimmjow is acting strange.”

“Oh~” Gin was clearly interested as he decided to sit down next to him, still being far too close for it to be comfortable. “Is that so? Tell Gin what he is doing that is so strange?”

Ulquiorra looked up at the other. Was this a good idea? Gin was sneaky, he was manipulative, and he always kept his motives hidden, however he could be of use here.

“He appears… worried. He propositioned me earlier, things did not go too well well, and he worried I would… reject him I believe.”

Just fixing the truth a bit. He was not outright say that they had had sex, and things hadn’t gone bad, not really. Ulquiorra couldn’t exactly compare it to what it was apparently supposed to be like since he had no other experience. It had been pleasurable, though very overwhelming.

“Aaaaw, is the kitten getting attached to you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Why not?”

Why not? “Because of the nature of our behavior towards each other thus far. I have seen no sign that Grimmjow had any interest in me.”

“Blind as a bat, uh~”

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit. “Bats are not blind, however please explain.”

“Grimm’s been plenty of interested in you, you’ve just not bothered to give him the time of day until you couldn’t ignore him anymore. He barely gave a damn about the other Omegas around here, and the ones he’s been with before was just a round or two and then he would move on since he didn’t care much for them. They simply helped him achieve release. Now, he has always been interested in you, but since you’ve done such a good job ad hiding what you are, he wasn’t sure if he was being interested in a Beta or an Omega, or maybe even another Alpha, so he felt the need to figure this out. And look at that, he apparently doesn’t want to mess up or scare you too badly.”

As Gin spoke he decided to go over every single memory he had over every encounter he had had with Grimmjow. He had always thought he was just frustrated with Ulquiorra, and yes the lack of scent, which had annoyed more than just him. Never thought that he had become interested in him more than just curious.

“Does he view me as a possible mate?”

Gin couldn’t have been smiling more now had he tried. He was apparently loving this. “I think sooo~ Anyway, I have to go.” And with that he left.

Ulquiorra looked down at the books he had in front of him, and then closed them. He would not find anything there.

Ulquiorra continued to work, until it was time for another meeting to be held. Grimmjow’s scent was thankfully manageable, for now, but he knew the rut wasn’t over yet. Szayel had, of course, pointed out that he must have been sexually active recently because of how much he had calmed and Grimmjow had just smirked back at him and said. “Yeah, and it was far better than anything you could have offered”. Ulquiorra had no idea what to do or where to look when that comment was made, so he simply closed his eyes and acted like he hadn’t heard anything, and ignored it when Szayel dared Grimmjow to tell him who would be better in bed than him. Thankfully Aizen appeared before the arguing could continue.

The meeting was a short one, thankfully, and the second they were allowed to leave, Szayel resumed his arguing with Grimmjow, who simply told him to “piss off”. Ulquiorra had left before he could hear more of the arguing. He didn’t see Grimmjow for the rest of the day, but now and then he could feel him move around nearby, it almost felt like he was patrolling the area where Ulquiorra was, or keeping track of it as he moved around. In other words, he continued to be very out of the ordinary, but Ulquiorra simply filed it away with the rest of oddities the Sexta was doing right now, he couldn’t allow himself to spend too much time or energy questioning something he would not find the answer for.

The next day he continued on as usual and was just on his way to talk to some informants when he could sense Grimmjow heading straight towards him, and as he grew closer he could smell the rut once more. Okay, that problem was back now.

When Grimmjow was within his sight he disappeared, only to reappear right behind him, one arm wrapped around Ulquiorra’s middle section as he pulled him close. The scent of rut was overwhelming, but he managed to act unaffected by it as Grimmjow leaned closer, his lips right next to Ulquiorra’s ear. “Think you can handle having some fun with me?” Grimmjow purred.

“Let me work first,” Ulquiorra answered immediately.

“Ugh, fine. I will spend the night at your place then,” Grimmjow decided.

“Very well,” Ulquiorra agreed. This was surreal. First of all, he was so quickly agreeing to have sex with the other again, he hadn’t even hesitated when answering, and second, Grimmjow decided to not be difficult to deal with, and instead go along with Ulquiorra’s demand.

Grimmjow let go of him and headed back the way he came, as he stepped past Ulquiorra he sent the other a heated look. Ulquiorra was pretty sure he had never seen Grimmjow look at anyone else that way before, at least not in public. It could be something he only did when he was on his own with the Omega he was currently targeting. Ulquiorra still wasn’t sure if the other was truly viewing him as a possible mate, or just his current obsession before moving on to the next Omega.

However, during today’s meeting he found that he had been wrong about that stare being something he only did in private, since he could feel Grimmjow stare at him with those half lid eyes filled with want during the whole meeting. It was just making that scent of rut even harder to deal with as he could sense how focused Grimmjow was on him, and like before, he was struggling to keep focus.

“You’re fucking Ulquiorra, aren’t you?” Szayel had said bitterly at the end of the meeting. “And you’re saying he is better in bed than I would ever be? Don’t insult me.” Szayel was clearly offended by this, and was now glaring daggers at Ulquiorra who was getting up from his seat, but paused as he heard Yammy yell.

“WHAT?!” Oh this was going to be a nightmare to deal with. He looked over at Yammy who was standing now and glaring at Grimmjow. “THAT’S NOT TRUE!”

“Jeez, yell some more will you,” Nnoitra complained as he winched at the volume of Yammy’s voice. Clearly the Espada were just staying in the meeting room now because of this new development.

“Leave them be. It is none of our business what they do in private.” Harribel had turned towards Grimmjow too, who was acting like nothing, but Ulquiorra could tell that all the attention was making him uncomfortable.

“ULQUIORRA WOULD NEVER!” Yammy yelled and slammed his hands down on the table, breaking it. This was not the first time that had happened, and it only caused Ulquiorra to sigh.

“Calm down,” Ulquiorra said plainly and Yammy was now looking from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra, unsure what to do.

“He is not denying my statement, so I guess I was right,” Szayel scoffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. He couldn’t have looked more offended had he tried. “So tell me, Grimmjow, what makes him so good in bed?”

“The fact that he knows how to shut the fuck up, unlike you,” Grimmjow barked back. It was an amusing response since he was clearly just trying to shut Szayel up now. “Anyway, I’ve got better things to do than to discuss this with you.” And with that he decided to get out of there, and Yammy was quick to try to follow, looking for a fight, but Ulquiorra stopped him, getting in his way as he tried to follow Grimmjow.

“Why are you protecting him?”

“I am protecting the building itself. You two are far too strong and destructive to start a fight in here. Leave and take your anger out on someone else,” Ulquiorra replied and Yammy sent him a frustrated look before walking in a different direction, doing as he was told like usual. Ulquiorra was the only one who could tell Yammy what to do, had another Espada tried then they would have been knocked aside and told to get out of his way. 

Ulquiorra could feel all the other’s eyes on him, but he did not wish to engage with any of them so he left before the arguing could resume. For the next hours he was left alone to work, though now and then he could still feel Grimmjow move around nearby, it really did feel like he was checking up on him when he did that. Ulquiorra usually spent time in areas where Grimmjow would usually not go, so there was no other reason for him to be walking around here, that and the fact that he appeared to almost be circling around him was also odd. Then something even stranger had happened. Ulquiorra could sense another Arrancar appear, he had encountered this Arrancar a couple of times and knew they were an Alpha and immediately as they got closer he could feel Grimmjow’s reiatsu spike. Both of the two Alphas had stopped, and then the lower ranked Arrancar turned and walked away. Was Grimmjow patrolling this area to make sure no other Alpha got nearby? He had completely ignored another Arrancar earlier, an Omega or Beta as he remembered the Arrancar being.

Then Grimmjow had left, and he knew the other was heading. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and then continued to work for a bit longer before retreating to his own place. He could sense that Grimmjow was waiting for him in his bedroom and already at this distance he could smell the scent of rut, and it really activated the Omega instincts within him. He knew what was waiting for him, and his body was quick to start to get ready for that, while he tried to mentally prepare himself.

He stepped into his bedroom and saw Grimmjow sitting on his bed, a grin spread across his face now. “Took you long enough,” Grimmjow commented, his eyes moving slowly over Ulquiorra, staring at him as if he was looking at something very tasty. “Figured we could be a bit more traditional this time, don’t need to break you completely again.”

Ulquiorra stepped up to him and paused when he was right in front of Grimmjow who reached out and pulled Ulquiorra down onto his lap. Without a word he unzipped Ulquiorra’s jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Ulquiorra took a deep calming breath as he felt hands run up his sides, caressing the now exposed skin. This felt strange. Those hands would once have been a threat to him, but now they were… gentle. It would take some time to get used to.

They didn’t sit like this for long, before Grimmjow moved and pushed Ulquiorra onto his back in the middle of the bed and crawled on top of him. “Now this is a view I could get used to,” he growled and lowered himself, going for Ulquiorra’s neck, but he was stopped by a hand around his throat.

“You are not allowed to go there,” Ulquiorra said and earned a annoyed growl as Grimmjow instead decided to move to his chest. A low gasp came from the Cuatro as Grimmjow nipped at his skin, biting hard enough to leave marks, but not enough to draw blood. It would take quite a bit to get through that hierro of his and Grimmjow could apparently not be asked to do so right now. Slowly he moved down along Ulquiorra’s upper body, leaving bitemarks as he went, and now and then using his tongue too, it was rougher than Ulquiorra had expected it to be… but… it felt good.

Grimmjow continued until he had reached his hakama, and was quick to remove the rest of Ulquiorra’s clothes before he sat up. His eyes slowly moving over the naked Omega before him, and Ulquiorra had expected that arrogant smirk to appear, but it didn’t. There was something else in his expression, besides the lust, besides the primal need, there was something there… something in the way Grimmjow looked at him that he didn’t understand and couldn’t describe, but it was clear Grimmjow was enjoying the sight before him.

Ulquiorra could feel that there was heat in his cheeks, so he guessed he wasn’t as pale as he usually would have been, his chest moved heavily with each breath he took.

“Fuck. Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow hissed and shrugged his own jacket off and removed the rest of his own clothes with haste. He looked to be even more desperate today than he had been last time, and yet… his rut didn’t appear to be as bad as it had been last time.  
Ulquiorra found his own eyes move over the other. His well built upper body was something he saw pretty much every single day so he didn’t care to spend too much time studying him, whoever as his gaze moved lower he found himself looking at Grimmjow’s hard cock maybe for a few seconds too long. He was large, but not monstrous, and knowing that it was going to enter him at some point soon caused the arousal within his body to get even worse.

“Like what you see?” Grimmjow purred and leaned over him again, one elbow placed next to Ulquiorra’s head to hold his weight as the other moved down between Ulquiorra’s legs. He could feel fingers circle his entrance. “All slick and open for me,” Grimmjow hummed, and moved his fingers away from Ulquiorra, who had expected him to use them to enter him like before, but clearly he didn’t have time for that this time. Instead he could feel the head of Grimmjow’s erection prod at his entrance for a moment before entering. Almost the whole shaft in one thrust, only the knot had not entered him. Ulquiorra had barely managed to hold back a moan. However he was not able to prevent his breathing from growing heavier, and the way his legs trembled a bit.

Grimmjow pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted in again, hard, this time also pushing his knot inside Ulquiorra, who had wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as Grimmjow started to to move at a hard and fast pace. Ulquiorra was not aware of how hard he was clinging to the other, not aware of the claw marks being left down along Grimmjow’s back, of the droplets of blood he drew as his nails pierced his herro, and Grimmjow didn’t do anything to indicate pain or discomfort, or alert Ulquiorra of this. Instead, all Ulquiorra could hear was the heavy breathing and throaty moans coming from him as he continued to move in and out of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn’t make a lot of noise, only low gasp now and then along with the heavy breathing, he wasn’t as far gone as he had been last time, but he was a lot more aware of what the pleasure actually felt like this time, a lot more aware of everything actually. He could feel just where Grimmjow’s erection was hitting, how deep it went, the sensitive areas he brushed over, and the stretching sensation each time the knot entered him. It was all incredibly good, maddeningly so, and that was why he was clinging to Grimmjow. He could feel one of Grimmjow’s hands gripping his hip hard, to keep him in place as he kept thrusting at that fast pace, he could feel Grimmjow’s harsh breathing next to his ear, hear his moans and growls. It was all still a lot for him to take in, still sensory overload, but it was not as bad as last time, and truly, he would be lying if he didn’t admit, at least to himself, that this felt good.

Heat was rapidly building within his core, this time he properly knew what was going on, he was getting close, and it might be a good idea to let Grimmjow know, but he wasn’t sure if he still had the ability to speak or brain capacity to string along a whole sentence. But he was going to try.

“Grimm,” it came out as a moan, and he really couldn’t get himself to continue the sentence he had somewhat planned, it was like the words were just erased from his mind.

Grimmjow was moving a bit faster now, letting out a low curse. This was really doing nothing to help Ulquiorra last any longer as it only took a few more of those hard harsh thrusts before he came, and he could hear Grimmjow let out a low growl as he kept moving, but was unable to move at the same pace as he had before, at least until Ulquiorra calmed down. A low whine came from the Cuatro as Grimmjow resumed the frantic thrusting, brushing over his overly sensitive prostate with each move, but Ulquiorra was not going to tell Grimmjow to stop, it still felt good, despite the pain, or maybe because of it.

He felt Grimmjow pause, the grip he had on Ulquiorra’s hip tightened, and he could feel the knot expand inside himself. Just knowing, and feeling that Grimmjow had cum, felt good, and Ulquiorra guessed that was the Omega instincts’ fault.

Grimmjow let go of his hip and used both arms to hold his weight now as he was breathing heavily, his head still lowered next to Ulquiorra’s. Last time he had not been this exhausted by the sex. Ulquiorra found himself wondering what had been different. He himself hadn’t calmed down completely yet either, his breathing was slow and even, but his body felt exhausted, and his mind was a mess again, overloaded like before, but this time he could at least think through it all.

Ulquiorra didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes until he opened them when Grimmjow lifted his head slightly, only to rest his forehead against Ulquiorra’s. He was still trying to calm down. “Just breathe,” Ulquiorra said, using the same words as Grimmjow had last time when Ulquiorra had been the one struggling to calm down. He could hear Grimmjow laugh a bit, which was confusing, but Ulquiorra didn’t question it. Instead he lifted a hand and placed it on Grimmjow’s cheek, feeling just how warm and sweaty he was, and then he could feel Grimmjow lean into the touch. They stayed like this for a bit longer before Grimmjow decided to sit up and slowly pull out of Ulquiorra. Once again the other’s eyes slowly moved over Ulquiorra’s body, and without the lust now glowing from his blue eyes… whatever else he had seen in that look was much more visible. It… it was still so strange. The only word he could use to describe it was soft.

There was something about seeing Grimmjow like this too, spent, tired, sweaty, his hair a mess. It was surprisingly attractive, it was a new visual Ulquiorra hadn’t seen yet. He continued to study the other for a moment longer before he decided to speak up. “If you wish to shower then you are free to do so.”

“Yeah, will do. Gonna need to have the check whatever the hell sort of scratches you left on my back.”

“My apologies.”

“Don’t fucking apologize,” Grimmjow grinned. “I made you feel so good you felt the need to cling to me as if it was life or death. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He supposed that was one way of viewing it. Ulquiorra slowly sat up and watched as Grimmjow disappeared into his bathroom. He himself also needed a shower, but there was no way he would be able to walk just yet, his body was still overwhelmed, and now and then he found himself trembling because of that.

Maybe next time he hopefully wouldn’t be overwhelmed at all, and able to function properly after they were done. Next time…


	8. Affection

Grimmjow had left after the shower, and had he not gone then Ulquiorra would have told him to do so.

The next day he resumed work as usual, and Grimmjow was, once again, moving around nearby, but Ulquiorra had stopped paying much attention to that, except for when Nnoitra decided to walk by, but Grimmjow decided to just let him pass. Nnoitra was a strange Alpha, having no interest in any Omega… so Grimmjow truly keeping other Alphas he thought might try something away from Ulquiorra. He paused what he was doing for a moment. Grimmjow had tried to go for his neck the night before, which could have meant he had wanted to claim him. However, being bound like that was not something Ulquiorra was ready for, at all, so he would just have to be very aware of what Grimmjow was doing, especially if he tried to go for his neck again.

Meeting. And like before Szayel was quick to point out that the scent of rut was barely noticeable on Grimmjow.

“YOU DECIDED TO FUCK THE CUATRO AGAIN!? WHAT MAKES YOU SO INTERESTED IN HIM?!” Szayel had yelled. This all appeared to be driving him to insanity, and Yammy was pretty much shaking with anger.

“Maybe he decided to pick Ulquiorra since he isn’t a whiny little bitch like you,” Nnoitra groaned and rolled his eye. “You’re so ready to jump any dick you see, it’s no challenge.”

Grimmjow just smirked at that. Apparently there was some truth to what Nnoitra was saying.

The meeting went by without any issues, and thankfully there was no arguing afterwards either. Yammy had just stomped out of there, deciding that going through a door was not in his interest as he had just punched his way through a wall and disappeared. Szayel had made sure to send Ulquiorra a dirty glare before leaving quickly. So much unnecessary drama. With a low sigh he returned to work.

“Are you going to make it a habit of seeking me out in the library?” Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow entered. It was getting late, and Ulquiorra had been about to finish up when Grimmjow had decided to appear.

“No one else goes here, so I won’t have to worry about Szayel or Yammy appearing here to bother us,” Grimmjow said as he paused behind the other and wrapped both his arms around him.

Was Grimmjow hugging him? It certainly felt like it. It was strange, and should cause alarm as he was held against the other’s body, strong arms wrapped around his chest and stomach.

“What is it you want now?” Ulquiorra looked back at the other.

“Was just thinking if I should sleep at your place instead of mine. Yylfordt is in heat, so it’s annoying to be over there now, the smell is fucking awful.”

Ulquiorra was quiet for a long moment. Would it be safe to let Grimmjow stay the night. How much sleep would he get if he felt he had to guard his neck the whole time?

“I will allow you to sleep at my place, as long as you to not try to bite my neck,” Ulquiorra replied.

“Fine. I just want to sleep anyway,” Grimmjow huffed and let go of him and took a seat by a table and proceeded to watch Ulquiorra as he finished up his work.

Together they walked to Ulquiorra’s place. This all felt strange. Grimmjow wasn’t here for sex, he just wanted sleep… and. Ulquiorra paused as he watched Grimmjow crawled into his bed and made himself comfortable while Ulquiorra undressed. “Are you testing to see if I would be a good mate for you?” Ulquiorra asked. It was blunt, but this question had been scratching at the back of his mind for so long now.

“What makes you think I am?”

“You have no interest in other Omegas, you are patrolling around the area where I am, chasing away Alphas who gets too close. You have shown an increasing interest in me, sexually, and now you wish to spend the night here, without expecting sex,” Ulquiorra said and stepped over to the bed and looked down at the other.

“And if I am doing what you think I am doing. Is it a bad thing?” Grimmjow asked and reached out, grabbing hold of Ulquiorra’s wrist.

“It’s confusing.”

Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ulquiorra down in bed with him, both arms wrapped around his naked torso as Grimmjow hugged him close. This felt strange, but the Omega instincts in him told him this was safe, told him to enjoy it, but he not give in to what the instincts said, he needed to be alert.

“Why me?” it was not said as a complaint, and it held no insecurities behind it, it was simple curiosity. He wanted to know Grimmjow’s reasoning behind choosing him.

“Because I fucking wanted to, that’s why.” That was not the response Ulquiorra had been looking for, but he guessed he wouldn’t get a proper answer to that question just yet. Or maybe he would find the answer elsewhere.

He allowed himself to close his eyes, relaxing in Grimmjow’s arms, one hand was running up and down Ulquiorra’s back. Was Grimmjow trying to sooth him? Help him relax? This was odd. He had read that Alphas would show some care of the Omega they wanted, but he had not expected Grimmjow to show any of that care.

He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up again, now in a bit of a different position. Grimmjow was behind him now, arm lazily draped over him, but he could tell the other was awake. Then Grimmjow shifted a bit, holding Ulquiorra close to his naked chest, and his mouth was now too close to Ulquiorra’s neck for him to be comfortable. In one swift motion Ulquiorra had flipped them over, now straddling Grimmjow’s hips, one hand on Grimmjow’s throat.

“I told you to stay away from my neck,” Ulquiorra said calmly. The other was staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck,” was all Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra blinked and almost frowned a bit. Was the other getting aroused by this? That had not been his intention. He let go of Grimmjow’s neck and had been about to get off of him but, the other stopped him. “Stay there,” he said quickly and Ulquiorra decided to listen.

As he looked down at Grimmjow he could see that soft look in his eyes again. He still didn’t really understand it, and he was pretty sure he never would. Grimmjow’s hands were on his thighs now, running up and down them for a bit. Ulquiorra wasn’t sure why Grimmjow wanted him to stay there, and since he wasn’t getting to the point he decided to get off of him, even if Grimmjow complained again, and lay down once more. He could feel, and hear, Grimmjow move, and suddenly he was standing on all four on top of Ulquiorra.

“Though you were not here for sex this time,” Ulquiorra commented as he shifted, laying on his back instead of on his side. “I am however not in the mood for-”

“I’m not trying to fuck you, so just chill.”

Oh. He was not. Ulquiorra didn’t even have time to ask Grimmjow what it was he wanted then before the other did something he had absolutely not expected him to do. Grimmjow leaned down and kiss him. It was oddly careful. Was Grimmjow hesitating? Somehow, this felt more intimate than the sex. Ulquiorra wasn’t sure how to respond, and with how strange and new his was, it was flooding his mind with new sensations, this one simple act was making him feel incredibly strange. Light. He wasn’t sure how else to explain it. It was odd, but like with the rest, not unpleasant.

Grimmjow pulled away slightly. “You could at least react,” he mumbled.

“Maybe next time,” Ulquiorra responded, which caused Grimmjow to lean down and kiss him again, the hesitation gone now. It was firm, and assertive. This time he tried to return the kiss, one hand placed at the back of Grimmjow’s neck, keeping him there for a bit before allowing him to pull away.

Grimmjow let out a shaky sigh and he decided to lay down next to Ulquiorra. “You’re still not very good at it,” he said, trying to act like he was complaining, but Ulquiorra just saw straight through it. There was a hint of pink across Grimmjow’s cheeks, clearly he too had noticed just how intimate that had felt.

“Then you will have to teach me,” Ulquiorra simply replied and decided to lay on his side, facing Grimmjow, who now looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah… sure.” He was clearly too surprised by that answer to come up with a snarky remark, and Ulquiorra had a feeling that that there, his response, would keep Grimmjow awake for a while. He himself, however, was planning to get a bit more sleep, so he closed his eyes. Grimmjow was moving again, and Ulquiorra could feel him wrap an arm around him, fingers gently running up and down his spine. It was still so strange to be touched like this, having hands on his skin that did not mean to cause him harm.

It took him some time to fall asleep once more, but eventually he did.


	9. Competition

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly. Grimmjow’s arms were still wrapped around him as the other continued to sleep. Clearly the Sexta felt safe enough not to wake up when Ulquiorra moved a bit since he trying to see if there was a way for him to get out of the Alpha's grip, but trying to slowly get free only had the opposite effect as Grimmjow hugged him tighter. Well, now this was going to be a problem, he needed to get to work, he couldn’t just lay here and do nothing.

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra said, trying to wake him up since he would not be able to get free unless he decided to use force, and it was really too early for that.

“Hm…” that was the only response Ulquiorra got and the other shifted a bit, but didn’t really wake up. So Ulquiorra decided to push at his chest, almost hitting him to wake him up, and thankfully that worked. “Fuck’s your problem?” Grimmjow groaned and opened an eye slightly.

“Let go of me. I have to head to work.”

“Fucking workaholic. Fine. I’ll stay here for a while longer.”

Ulquiorra sat up and had been about to head out of bed when Grimmjow gripped his wrist. What did he want now? He turned and felt a pair of lips press against his own. So, that’s what he wanted? Okay, fine, he wasn’t going to complain. After that Grimmjow decided to make himself comfortable in Ulquiorra’s bed again, taking up as much space as he could and then went back to sleep. Ulquiorra in the meantime got dressed and left. He was going to let Grimmjow stay here for as long as he wanted. Apparently he would just have to get used to the Alpha spending time at his place from now on, since he knew that once Yylfordt was done with his heat, then Grimmjow would find another excuse to stay here. At this point he could already feel that Grimmjow’s scent was on him, and he was sure others would notice that too. Hopefully they weren’t going to bother him about it, he didn’t have time to discuss his private life.

He did get a few looks as he moved around, so clearly people did notice that he smelled of one very specific Alpha, but no one commented, no one wanted to stop him and ask him, which was good.

Meeting, and during the whole thing Szayel proceeded to glare at Ulquiorra, and he knew that the Octava would complain the second the meeting was over, and he was correct.

“Are you two about to become mates or something?”

And Yammy broke the table again in anger at that.

“Grimmjow wished to keep his distance from one of his subordinates who is in heat,” Ulquiorra replied. He really wasn’t sure exactly what their relationship was right now, he didn’t exactly feel anything towards the other, but he didn’t mind his presence either. So, he supposed he was neutral, but he was not ready to allow the other to claim him at this point, and he wondered for how long Grimmjow was going to stick around if Ulquiorra kept resisting. He had shown an unusual amount of patience thus far.

“Right, because that’s been an issue before,” Szayel hissed.

“Jealous?” Grimmjow smirked and Szayel decided to turn on his heel and walk away at that point.

Yammy was still fuming and Ulquiorra told him to leave, go somewhere to cool down, and he did listen, which was good as a fight was truly a bad idea here. After that Ulquiorra left too, returning back to work, and like usual, Grimmjow would stay nearby, move around in the area where Ulquiorra was. However now he would sometimes move closer than before.

“Don’t you ever take a break?” Grimmjow asked as he decided to appear while Ulquiorra was moving between locations.

“Why would I need to take a break?”

“You’re going to exhaust yourself at this point.”

“Would that be a problem?”

“Not as fun to fuck someone who’s tired.” Those words were said as a purr and Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra as he continued to walk alongside him.

“Hm. You’re no longer in rut and yet you’re still interested in having sex with me.”

“Do you really think I was fucking you just because I was in a rut? It does make sex a ton better, but had I been fucking desperate then I could have taken just anyone instead of bothering to spend so much fucking time getting you in bed.”

“You should expand your vocabulary.” He would soon start counting how often Grimmjow used a variation of the word ‘fuck’.

“Fuck you.”

Four.

Grimmjow paused, forcing Ulquiorra to stop too as Grimmjow still had an arm around him. He looked up at the Alpha, silently asking him what it was he wanted now. Just like this morning the answer was a kiss, as the other leaned down and pressed his lips to his. This was something Ulquiorra honestly would not mind getting used to, it was such a strange and simple act, and yet it made him feel so strange, in a good way. The kiss lingered for a while before Ulquiorra broke it, only to get pulled into a second kiss, a harsher one this time, more demanding, and it almost made his legs weak. Slowly he pulled away after allowing it to last for a couple of seconds.

“I must get back to work,” he whispered, and thankfully Grimmjow decided to let him go without a complaint, but the Sexta continued to stay nearby, hang around whatever area where Ulquiorra was, and repel any Alpha who got too close. By now Ulquiorra wouldn’t be surprised if everyone was aware of how possessive Grimmjow had started to grow of Ulquiorra.

He had been getting some information from a low ranked Arrancar when he felt Yammy nearby. What was he doing here? This was not a normal area for him to be in, and he could sense Grimmjow walking straight towards him. Oh this was not going to end well. He quickly wrapped up what he had been doing here and headed straight towards the two Alphas who would meet very, very soon.

Quick and silent, that’s how he moved, his presence perfectly masked to most, except Grimmjow who could probably still smell him. He paused when he was close, the other two were just around the corner. For now he was going to wait, if it sounded like it was going to turn into a physical confrontation then he was going to step in the way.

“Grimmjow.” The anger in Yammy’s tone was clear, he sounded like he was about to explode. “Why him? Why would you pick him?!”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Grimmjow sounded perfectly calm, almost amused.

“Ulquiorra. Why would you pick Ulquiorra?! You can have any Beta out there-”

“He’s an Omega.”

Ulquiorra almost sighed. Oh this was not going to make this any better.

“WHAT?!” That was painfully loud.

“Yeah, he’s an Omega, didn’t you know?” Ulquiorra could hear the smirk in Grimmjow’s voice.

There was a long moment of silence before Yammy spoke up again. “You could have any Omega, any Beta, why would you chose HIM?!”

“Because I wanted him, that’s why. What, were you interested in him? That’s too bad, I don’t think you had much of a chance.”

Ulquiorra could hear a wall break as Yammy had clearly decided to punch it in anger. He would have to step in pretty soon, this was going in the direction he had thought it would.

“I will crush you, Sexta. I will make sure you can no longer call yourself a functioning Alpha anymore.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Ulquiorra used Sonido to disappear from where he was and reappear between the two of them. Grimmjow was standing perfectly relaxed, while Yammy had been about to throw a punch at Grimmjow but froze now that Ulquiorra was in the way.

“That is enough,” Ulquiorra said and sent both of them a cold look. Grimmjow just shrugged, a wide smile still on his lips. Of course he had known Ulquiorra was nearby, so he knew he was in no danger.

“Why… Ulquiorra. Why him?” Yammy asked, he sounded… hurt? He had lowered his fist, all anger appeared to have disappeared.

“I will not discuss this, Yammy, leave.”

Yammy stood still for another second, just looking at Ulquiorra, then he turned and walked away.

“Did you get worried there, Ul-” Grimmjow’s sentence was cut short as Ulquiorra had whirled towards him and pinned him to a wall, one hand gripping his throat hard enough to prevent him from speaking, or breathing properly.

“Next time I will let you beat you. Do not think that my presence will protect you from your own stupidity,” Ulquiorra said and then let go of Grimmjow and took a step back. “It was also highly unnecessary of you to inform him that I was an Omega.”

“Why did you keep that hidden anyway?” Grimmjow asked as he cleared his throat.

“I will answer that question if you answer this first. Why do you wish to have me as your mate?”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, which was only broken when Grimmjow let out a sigh and decided to sit down on the floor against the wall. “Because you’re strong. It’s fucking boring to be around the Omegas who just do whatever they are told, there is no challenge, they just lay down and show their belly. Submit. You’ve got the strength to stand up to an Alpha, and I knew that with you, I would have to fight for what I wanted, I wouldn’t be able to push you around. It’s more fun like that. That’s why I figured you’d make a pretty good mate,” he answered. That was a interesting answer, and he supposed it made sense. Grimmjow did like a challenge. “Now, why did you keep it hidden?”

“To keep Alphas away from me. I am the highest ranked Omega, I knew that if people were to find out then I would be viewed differently, some would lose respect, others would try to make me their mate. I do not have time to deal with any of that, so it would be for the best if I kept it hidden.”

“And yet you’re sleeping with me.”

Ulquiorra had no answer to that. He knew it was odd as it went against his original plan, but he could only fight his own instincts for so long before it would start to affect his ability to work. At least, he told himself that it was all because of work that he did this, that it was not because a part of him wanted this. What he wanted didn’t matter after all.

“I will see you later. I still have more work to do,” Ulquiorra said and walked away. He could feel Grimmjow stare at him until he was out of sight.


	10. Heat

“What did I tell you about getting close to my neck?” Ulquiorra whispered and gripped Grimmjow’s hair, yanking the other away from his neck. A low groan came from the Sexta, and Ulquiorra was pretty sure the other had enjoyed that.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” Grimmjow smirked and to prevent Ulquiorra from replying he decided to kiss him.

Hands were running down Ulquiorra’s sides, and once they reached his hips they moved to his ass, groping him. Ulquiorra’s own hands had decided to undo Grimmjow’s hakama, which caused Grimmjow to break to kiss, surprise written on his face.

“What?” Ulquiorra didn’t see what he had done to earn that reaction.

“You’re… not being passive.”

Oh. True. Up until now he had just allowed Grimmjow to do whatever he wanted, except get close to his neck, he had never really been an active partner in all of this.

“Does it bother you?”

“Fuck no!” Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ulquiorra into another kiss.

Grimmjow moved the two of them and pushed Ulquiorra down onto the bed and quickly crawled on top of him to continue what he had been doing. Lips pressed against his against, tongue demanding entrance, and Ulquiorra did not fight him as he allowed Grimmjow’s tongue to enter. Hands quickly removed Ulquiorra’s hakama, leaving him naked underneath the other. This was really becoming routine, and the more it happened, the more Ulquiorra found himself enjoying it, and he was sure Grimmjow had started to notice as he didn’t ask or wait, he simply took what he wanted now.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and tried to go for his neck again, but Ulquiorra roughly pulled his head away from there. “One more time and you are out of here.” Last warning. Grimmjow growled, either in arousal or frustration, Ulquiorra couldn’t tell, as it really looked like the other enjoyed playing with danger, and Ulquiorra was most certainly dangerous.

The Alpha shifted his position a bit, and Ulquiorra could feel the tip of the other’s erection against his entrance. He wasn’t entirely sure if his body was ready to take him, but that didn’t stop Grimmjow from thrusting inside. It was not the most comfortable sensation he had felt, but he could deal with it.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Grimmjow groaned.

“Because you were impatient,” Ulquiorra replied.

“I wasn’t complaining.” Grimmjow grinned.

Grimmjow did at least decide to be kind enough and not push that knot of his inside, yet. Clearly he figured he would get kicked off by Ulquiorra if he tried, and if that is what he assumed, then he was correct. Ulquiorra was willing to accept some discomfort during this, as it would soon fade away, but not pain. He had already almost strangled Grimmjow until he passed out for crossing the line he had set. 

The thrusts were calculated, and Grimmjow had figured out just how to aim them to gain a reaction out of Ulquiorra. It appeared to have been a goal of his for a long time now, and though he might have hoped for something more than low moans and gasps, he appeared to be happy with that, for now. 

Ulquiorra tried to hold back the low sounds, but Grimmjow’s erection kept brushing over and pushing against just the right place, so it was impossible for him to be perfectly quiet, and soon enough he felt the knot enter him too. Shivers ran through his body at the sensation, and the low sounds he had been making up until now grew a bit louder.

“Good,” Grimmjow purred, clearly enjoying the sounds.

He picked up the pace. It was as if he knew how close Ulquiorra was, and was aiming to get him off first. There was no way for him to hold back at this point. Had Grimmjow continued at the previous pace then he would have managed to last for a while longer, but not when he was going at it like this. Hard and fast, enough so that had it not been for his healing abilities then he would probably have felt it for the rest of the day. 

He gave Grimmjow no warning when he came, he never did, and at this point it wasn’t needed at Grimmjow had learned the signs and knew when his partner was close.

The Alpha kept moving, groaning at how Ulquiorra tightened around him and then continued at his fast and harsh pace once Ulquiorra relaxed. It took him a bit before he came too, knot swelling up inside Ulquiorra, locking them together for a couple of minutes until it was possible for Grimmjow to pull out without causing harm to either of them.

“We’ve been doing this for months, and still you won’t let me claim you,” Grimmjow commented as he collapsed next to Ulquiorra.

“Does it bother you that much?”

“You’re mine,” Grimmjow growled.

So possessive. He figured he had a need to let everyone around them know that Ulquiorra was his, to claim him, and prevent any Alpha from trying to claim Ulquiorra. This especially since more Alphas had taken interest in Ulquiorra, especially since Grimmjow had decided to tell Yammy that Ulquiorra was an Omega, and within a few days it seemed like everyone was aware of this. Thankfully, no one had really confronted him about it, yet, but Szayel appeared to really dislike him now, and he could feel heated looks being sent his way from other Alphas. Of course, they were interested in a strong high ranked Omega, especially since Grimmjow had yet to claim him. This in turn had caused Grimmjow to grow even more aggressive towards the others, and Ulquiorra had lost track of how many times he had either come across Grimmjow ripping an Arrancar apart or being about to start a fight with one. Yammy was still an issue, but he was an issue Ulquiorra could manage.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra and pulled him close, intending to keep him trapped there for a while. Ulquiorra didn’t mind, he had grown used to this, and knew that Grimmjow would either get up, or fall asleep soon enough, which would allow him to get out of bed.

“Isn’t your heat supposed to start soon?” Grimmjow mumbled. Ulquiorra didn’t answer. Grimmjow was right. It should be just around the corner now. “It’s going to be hell for you to deal with.”

“Not unless you keep your distance.”

“I’m not going to stay away, but even if I did, your body wants me, so if you thought it was tough before, it’s going to be so much worse now.”

“Do not dare try to breed with me.”

“Hmm. Not gonna impregnate you, but there is no fucking way I’m leaving you here alone in the state I know you’ll be in.”

“I am not defenseless.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not going to stay away.”

An Alpha’s need to protect his Omega. It was a strong instinct, and Ulquiorra did not blame Grimmjow for either being unable to withstand it or not wanting to do so. He wondered if Grimmjow would worry for him during the heat if he was forced to keep his distance, and just how bad his aggression would be then. Most likely he would stay nearby anyway, to prevent any Alphas from entering Ulquiorra’s place.

Ulquiorra shifted a bit, his eyes closed as his head rested against Grimmjow’s chest, one arm draped over him. This wasn’t too bad, really. It was relaxing, and Grimmjow was calm, for once. He didn’t notice that he fell asleep, even though he had meant to wait for Grimmjow to do so. When he woke up Grimmjow had left the bed, and Ulquiorra could hear him in the shower. Now… that was new. Just how relaxed was he getting around the Sexta? He was really letting his guard down now.

Grimmjow stepped out of the bathroom, still naked. He was barely wearing any clothes at all while he was here now. It was like they disappeared the moment he stepped into this room, then again, Ulquiorra was not much better.

“Look who’s awake,” Grimmjow smiled and sat down in the bed and leaned in to kiss Ulquiorra who returned it without even thinking twice, then it was Ulquiorra's turn to get up and disappeared into the shower.

The rest of the evening was like usual. Grimmjow whining about Ulquiorra going to get some more work done, and once Ulquiorra returned Grimmjow was asleep in his bed, and he did his best not to wake him up. However he would question just how he could spend so much time sleeping. Eventually he would wake up and go and get something to eat, only to return later and get very needy. Ulquiorra had learned that he was not going to get anything done unless he gave the other a bit of attention at that point.

“Aroused again?” Ulquiorra asked as he joined the other in bed once more. His sex drive was more than Ulquiorra could keep up with, and thankfully Grimmjow would take care of himself now and then, he knew he was a bit too much for Ulquiorra to handle, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to get Ulquiorra to join him whenever he possibly could.

“Can’t help it,” Grimmjow purred and reached out to run his fingers through Ulquiorra’s hair.

Ulquiorra let out a low sigh. He did not have the energy to have sex again, but there were other ways he could help Grimmjow out. He had never really done this before, up until today he had been far too passive to take initiative like this. “Lay back and relax,” Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow looked stunned for a moment, then he did as told, and Ulquiorra undid his hakama, pulling it down just far enough to free Grimmjow’s erection.

He could feel Grimmjow’s eyes on him the whole time. Clearly the other trusted him to some degree to let him do this, then again, he had already showed how much he trusted him by falling asleep next to him each and every night.

Fingers gripped the base of Grimmjow’s cock, and the Alpha let out a hungry growl. Well, let’s see if he could do this correctly. He leaned closer, lips parted slightly, and then he took the head into his mouth. Another sound came from Grimmjow, and he could feel fingers grip his hair tightly.

“Fuck,” Grimmjow groaned and Ulquiorra had to place his other hand on Grimmjow’s hip to prevent him from thrusting. “Come on Ulqui,” he whined at that.

Ulquiorra sent him a short look and then started to take in more of his length. He could take everything, except the knot, with no issue. Gag reflexes were not a problem. So now that he knew that, and judging by the sounds coming from Grimmjow, he was really enjoying himself. So he started to move up and down the length of his cock. Down to where the knot was, and then back up so that only the head was inside his mouth, and then down again. His tongue moving against the underside the whole time to try to add some more stimulation.

He continued this, and as it sounded like Grimmjow was getting close he picked up the pace a bit. No warning was given before he came, and Ulquiorra had no problem swallowing the cum that hit his tongue. It tasted strange, but was not the worst he had tasted before, but this was not something he was planning to do very often.

He sat up, and looked over the spent Alpha who had the biggest smile on his lips right now. Why did he look so pleased?

“Never thought… you would decide to please me like that,” Grimmjow groaned. “Fucking hot.”

Ulquiorra only shrugged and got out of bed and went back to work.

The next day was nothing different. Work. Grimmjow being an attention seeker, and interrupting him multiple times during the day. Yammy being grumpy… he still appeared to be hurt. Szayel being whiny, and Nnoitra telling him to shut the fuck up or he was going to shove his foot up his ass. Eloquent.

Grimmjow managed to get himself one round of sex, but thankfully he didn’t feel the need to go for round number two as at the end of the day Ulquiorra was far too tired to do anything to help him. Actually, this whole day he had been lacking energy, and he knew what that meant.

He might have gotten a few hours of sleep that night before he woke up, and his whole body felt far too hot. It was hard to breath, discomfort raging through every inch of his being and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he got out of bed and in to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Which ended up with him sitting in the shower under the water for far longer than intended.

“You okay?” Grimmjow’s voice sounded very soft as he spoke. Ulquiorra didn’t answer, instead he just looked up a bit when he heard Grimmjow enter the bathroom, and then soon enough enter the shower too and sat down in front of Ulquiorra. “Told you it was going to be hell.”

“And you are not helping right now,” Ulquiorra huffed. Grimmjow’s presence was just making everything so much worse.

“Well, I was planning on fucking helping,” Grimmjow growled and pulled Ulquiorra into a rough kiss. Ulquiorra found himself moaning against the other’s lips. It felt so much better than any of the kisses they had shared previously. “I’ll take care of you, so no fucking complaining,” Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra’s lips. This was almost surreal, but he wasn’t given much more time to think about it as one of Grimmjow’s hands was soon wrapped around Ulquiorra’s erection. Once again he found himself moaning. His whole body screaming for release, and it really looked like that is exactly what Grimmjow was planning to give him as he started to stroke. Ulquiorra gripped Grimmjow’s shoulders just to help ground himself, his eyes closed, but he could feel that Grimmjow was leaning his forehead against his. “Just keeping making those sounds will you.” As if he could stop even if he tried. The pleasure was so intense, and this was just from Grimmjow stroking him. For half a second he imagined just how good it would feel to have Grimmjow enter him.

He only lasted for another minute before he came. As he calmed down he could feel that the desperation that the heat brought with it was gone, for a while now he would feel close to normal.

“There. Gotta trust me a bit more,” Grimmjow huffed, and had been about to say something more, maybe complain again, but Ulquiorra effectively silenced him by kissing him. He had not been the one to initiate a kiss before, so once again he had decided to be active, and not just allow Grimmjow to do as he pleased. As he pulled back he could see a hint of pink colour the others cheeks. “You should probably get some sleep,” he mumbled and looked away. Ulquiorra would have to agree with that idea so he got out of the shower and dried his body before going to bed and curled up there. A while later he could feel Grimmjow joining, and he decided to move closer to him.

For hours he was allowed to just relax, no real discomfort because of the heat, but then it would start to build again, and like before, Grimmjow decided to be helpful.

For the next days it would continue like this. Grimmjow was there to help him get release each and every time the heat was about to become a bit too much, and he didn’t do much complaining either. Not once did he try to mount Ulquiorra either, and didn’t even try to go for his neck while his was this vulnerable. It was almost like Grimmjow would see it was wrong to do so, to take advantage of him like this, and Ulquiorra was thankful for that, but Grimmjow’s behaviour during his heat had also helped him make a very important decision.


	11. Belong

Ulquiorra could almost hear Grimmjow purr as the Alpha held him close. Someone was clearly enjoying himself. However, he could not stay here for much longer than this, so he slowly sat up. “I have to work,” he said when Grimmjow groaned in protest, but he didn’t try to stop Ulquiorra, instead he just glared at him. Ulquiorra sighed and leaned down, a soft kiss was placed on Grimmjow’s lips before he got out of bed. He got dressed and left.

It took a few hours before Ulquiorra could sense Grimmjow’s presence. Like usual he was just staying close by, but now even more so than ever as he would usually be close enough so that Ulquiorra was within his sight, and more than once did he walk up to Ulquiorra just to hold him close or initiate a make out session. Ulquiorra had stopped pushing him away or reminding him how busy he was mainly since he had noticed that even with Grimmjow being a distraction he still got all the necessary work done. The only things sacrificed was the work he created for himself to keep himself busy, which he realized was no longer needed.

Meeting went by like normal. Szayel and Yammy still unhappy, and Ulquiorra knew their mood was just going to get worse from here.

More work and then Ulquiorra headed back to his area where Grimmjow was waiting. Without a word the Alpha pulled Ulquiorra down onto his lap, making the Cuatro straddle him. One hand placed at the back of Ulquiorra’s neck, tangled in black hair as their lips met and the other hand worked to unzip his jacket, which Ulquiorra then shrugged off. This pretty much happened every day now, and at this point Ulquiorra found himself craving these moments he had with Grimmjow. Perhaps he had given in a bit too much to his Omega instincts, but did that truly matter as long as it didn’t get in the way of work? No, so he could allow himself this.

Grimmjow broke away from the kiss, only for Ulquiorra to cup his face and kiss him once more. A low moan came from Grimmjow and he wrapped both his arms around Ulquiorra to hold him close, as close as he could. The kiss broke again and Grimmjow decided to move to Ulquiorra’s neck, and this time, Ulquiorra did nothing to pull him away. It seemed like this confused the other as he did nothing at first, simply pressed his lips against the soft skin of Ulquiorra’s neck. Then Ulquiorra could feel a rough tongue move over that same area.

“Are you simply taking your time or waiting for me to pull you away?” Ulquiorra asked quietly.

“Now you’re the impatient one,” Grimmjow growled in amusement. 

The way Grimmjow’s lips and tongue moved over his neck made it seem as though he was looking for the perfect spot to bite down, and he was really taking his time. Ulquiorra was almost trembling due to the anticipation now. He had never expected his neck to feel that sensitive, and so incredibly vulnerable. Then Grimmjow bit down, breaking through his skin with a lot more ease than he would have had he bit down anywhere else on his body. Ulquiorra gripped him tightly, his jaw clenched shut to keep himself quiet. He had no idea for how long this was to last, but it was intense, like every cell in his body was on fire.

Eventually he felt Grimmjow let go of him, and in an instant the intense sensation disappeared, however it left something behind… it… he couldn’t explain it. The closest description of the feeling was as though he was connected with Grimmjow, like he was more aware of him now, what he felt, his mood.

Grimmjow’s tongue lapped over the marks he had made, licking away the blood, only to suddenly pause as he realized that the wounds were already healing. The wounds would close, but they would leave a mark there either way, proof of him being claimed, which would be hidden by Ulquiorra’s usual attire, though everyone who got near Ulquiorra would instinctively know he was taken.

“Now you’re truly mine,” Grimmjow grinned. 

“Indeed,” Ulquiorra hummed and rested his forehead against Grimmjow’s shoulder. He felt strangely drained after that. 

Grimmjow moved, laying them both down in bed, and continued to have his arms securely wrapped around Ulquiorra. A low purr was coming from the Sexta. He was so pleased with himself right now, and though Ulquiorra could sense that the other would have preferred to have sex right now, almost to celebrate, Ulquiorra was in no mood for that so Grimmjow didn’t push it. Good. He still knew to stay clear of Ulquiorra’s limits.

It didn’t take long for Ulquiorra to fall asleep, and his last thought before doing so was how he had never been as comfortable with Grimmjow as he was right now. 

He wasn’t sure for how long he had been asleep, but he woke up with his head resting against Grimmjow’s chest. He could feel the other’s fingers run up and down his spine.

“Took you long enough to wake up,” Grimmjow said with a yawn, so Ulquiorra guessed the other hadn’t been awake for long either.

“You could have left if it bothered you so that I was taking so long to wake up,” Ulquiorra said as he sat up. He only got a growl in response. Oh well. He leaned down and kissed the other before getting out of bed. Work was waiting for him.

As he had expected, those he came across would all stop to give him a look, and he knew he was going to become a conversational topic very soon, and with that, the news would spread. The Sexta had claimed the Cuatro. Now he was really not looking forward to today’s meeting.

He stood in front of the door leading into the meeting room. With a low sigh he entered and stepped over to his own seat. For once he was one of the last to arrive, but he was not late because of that, instead the others had just decided to be early. The only other one missing was Grimmjow.

“So it’s true,” Szayel hissed, and Yammy followed that up by slamming his fists down on the table hard enough to cause it to break.

“How could you chose to be with him!?” Yammy yelled, distress clear in his voice, which was very strange and only caused Ulquiorra to tilt his head to one side.

“If it was by his choice,” Harribel added and sent Ulquiorra a worried look.

“He did not claim me by force. He does not have the strength to do so.”

“Then why would you allow yourself to get claimed by an Alpha weaker than yourself?!”

Ulquiorra let out a long sigh. “Because he is weaker.” By the look on the Szayel and Yammy’s face he guessed that they didn’t understand the answer, while Harribel nodded. Ulquiorra knew he would never have been able to be with an Alpha that was about as strong as he himself was, the power struggle would be constant and incredibly unproductive. At least, he told himself that this was the main reason why he let Grimmjow claim him.

“You guys are fucking loud,” Grimmjow said as he entered and then pause. “Yammy already smashed the table uh.”

“YOU!?” and with that Yammy was running towards Grimmjow who dashed to the side, a wide grin on his face.

“If you’re going to come at me, then actually do so,” Grimmjow replied as Yammy smashed into a wall and then entered by making another hole in the wall.

“I question how this room is still standing with how many times Yammy has done that now,” Starrk sighed.

Yammy dashed at Grimmjow again, who prepared himself to attack, only for Ulquiorra to appear between them, causing Yammy to stop dead in his track and Grimmjow to let out a low huff, knowing the whole fight was over long before it could really start.

“That is enough,” Ulquiorra said calmly.

“You let him claim you, you protect him, what’s next, are you going to let him breed with you too?!” Yammy stomped away, though another wall and left the room.

Breed.

That was not something Ulquiorra thought of since Gin had mentioned it to him months ago. That a mix between him and Grimmjow would be a good addition to Aizen’s army. He looked over at Grimmjow who also appeared to be lost in thought.

“My, my. Looks like Yammy got a bit angry. Love triangle still going?” Gin said as he appeared, the widest smile possible stretched across his face. “Well, there is no meeting today, which is lucky, since we don’t have a table anymore.” He had barely finished that sentence before the Espada started to leave, disappearing back to whatever they had been doing before.

Grimmjow had decided to follow Ulquiorra when he left the room, at first just stalking behind him, until he picked up the pace and walked up next to him.

“Would you let me fuck you during your heat?”

Ulquiorra looked over at the other, who was just staring ahead of them. That was not a question he had expected.

“I don’t know.” He really didn’t. He knew how high the risk was of pregnancy during that week, and the thought of carrying one or more children within himself… he would need some time to think of how he would managed to deal with that, and if it would be worth it.

“You still got months to decide,” Grimmjow huffed. So, the deadline was apparently next time he went into heat.


	12. Care

He looked over as Grimmjow let out a frustrated groan. Just hours earlier the rut had decided to begin, and it was already bad, Ulquiorra could feel it. And yet, Grimmjow was being so patient, just waiting for Ulquiorra to get his work done, he knew he would not get what he wanted until Ulquiorra allowed it, and Ulquiora had given the other a clear no about half an hour ago.

Work was not the only issue either, they were not back at Ulquiorra’s place. Right now they were in the library, and Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra was not going to let him do anything while they were here and someone could walk in on them.

Several minutes passed by in silence before Ulquiorra suddenly decided to get up from his seat, and as he did so Grimmjow immediately sat up straight and stared at him with a confused look. No, Ulquiorra wasn’t done working yet, but there was something else he felt he had to take care of.

“Come here,” he demanded and grabbed hold of Grimmjow’s jacket and pretty much forced him to get to his feet, and before Grimmjow could ask what he was doing Ulquiorra pulled him into a kiss, his other hand now placed at the back of his neck to prevent him from escaping. “No talking,” Ulquiorra said when he pulled away from the kiss and dragged Grimmjow along in the library. He could feel the other stare at him, and the gaze was intense.

“Sit,” he said as they got to the area that was furthest away from the entrance, and out of view of any camera. This was a area Starrk had once used to nap when his usual nap area had been too noisy, so there were a ton of pillow piled here. Grimmjow wasn’t given much choice as Ulquiorra had pushed him down onto the soft pillows and then followed him, straddling him. “Do me a favor and try to be quiet.”

“You’re serious?” Grimmjow said, voice trembling with excitement as he watched Ulquiorra undo his hakama, and freed Grimmjow’s erection. Ulquiorra only sent him a look at that question. Yes, because he made a lot of jokes, and he really was not the type who would go this far and then proceed to just leave Grimmjow in this state.

“You were being patient despite your condition, so I figured a reward was needed,” he replied. At least, that’s what he told himself. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt like he should do this, why this suddenly became more important than work. The work would get done, but he was suddenly so very aware of the discomfort Grimmjow was in, and felt some sort of need to help him get rid of that discomfort.

His own hakama were undone and lowered, and he shifted a bit, one hand gripping around the shaft of Grimmjow’s cock, making him groan, as he positioned himself properly, and then slowly lowered himself. Ulquiorra had not been half as aroused as Grimmjow had been, so his body had not been ready to take him in, and not slick enough either, so there was some discomfort as Grimmjow entered. Apparently Grimmjow noticed, and usually he wouldn’t have given a damn, but this time his hand gripped Ulquiorra’s hips and tried to prevent him from moving. It was impressive that he managed to think clearly through the rut and the sensation of part of his cock being surrounded by Ulquiorra’s tight inside. “Don’t you dare harm yourself because of this,” Grimmjow said with some difficulties. How… very strange.

Ulquiorra didn’t comment, but he did pause and instead leaned down to kiss him, and as he felt Grimmjow’s tongue ask for entrance into his mouth he parted his lips without hesitation. He could feel hands moving over his thighs and then to his rear, squeezing the soft flesh. Slowly he continued to lower himself, now with ease as he was slick and open enough to take in his full length, knot too.

Muffled noises came from Grimmjow and his hands tightened their grip on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sat up so that it would be easier for him to ride Grimmjow, and when he started to move he did not start slow. “No need to try to last,” Ulquiorra said. He was doing this to help Grimmjow deal with the rut after all, and it didn’t feel like Grimmjow was planning on lasting at all. He was thrusting his hip up each time Ulquiorra moved down, meeting him, and Ulquiorra had a feeling he would feel a bit sore after a round this rough. Thankfully he healed very quickly.

“Ulqui,” Grimmjow groaned, and Ulquiorra guessed it had been meant as a warning. Grimmjow’s hands had moved to Ulquiorra’s hips and was now trying to prevent him from move as Grimmjow came inside of him, the knot swelling up as he did so. “Fuck,” he sighed as he started to relax. “Didn’t expect you to decide to go against your moral code of not fucking while we were somewhere people could find us.” There was a wide grin on his face. He looked so proud of himself right now.

“I’m surprised too.”

That had not been the response Grimmjow had expected. Ulquiorra supposed he had expected him to either not answer or come with a long explanation as to why this was suddenly okay. However, Ulquiorra had no real explanation. He just… cared more for Grimmjow’s well being than about the fact that they might get caught, or that he was neglecting work for this.

Care.

Did… did he care?

He slowly rose to his feet as Grimmjow’s knot had returned to its usual size, only to get pulled down again. “What?” he asked as Grimmjow made him sit down next to him.

“Your turn, lay down on your back.” Grimmjow responded as he sat up and fixed his hakama. Ulquiorra just looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Lay down.” This time Ulquiorra decided to do as he was told.

Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow pulled the Cuatro's hakama even further down, and with a wide grin on his face wrapped a hand around Ulquiorra’s erection. For a second Ulquiorra almost stopped him. This was strange. Only during his heat had Grimmjow been solely focused on his pleasure. 

He watched as Grimmjow leaned closer, his lips parted and once he could he decided to run his tongue up along the underside of Ulquiorra’s erection. Then he took the head into his mouth, and soon enough he had taken Ulquiorra’s whole length into his mouth. He really knew how to work that mouth, and that tongue. Eyes closed and his head leaned back Ulquiorra allowed himself to just enjoy this, just bask in the pleasure the other was causing. Low gasps and sighs coming from him every now and then as the mouth moved over him, the tongue pressing against the underside and teasing the head whenever it could.

“I’m close,” he whispered, warning the other. Grimmjow didn’t pull back, but at least now he was ready, and when Ulquiorra came he could feel Grimmjow swallow around him before pulling back, once again with a big grin on his face. He really did look to be very, very proud of himself.

“Thank you,” Ulquiorra sighed and got up and fixed his hakama, and back to work he went. Grimmjow stayed close by like usual, but at least now that rut of his would leave him be for a while. Hopefully until the morning.

Work done, and they headed to Ulquiorra’s area, and straight to bed. No sex, so the second Ulquiorra had laid down he was pulled close to Grimmjow who pretty much refused to sleep without Ulquiorra being nearby. Because of this he had more than once found himself sitting in bed doing paperwork with one hand playing with Grimmjow’s hair.

He really did go far for Grimmjow’s comfort sometimes, but Grimmjow did the same for him too. Ulquiorra hadn't really noticed that until now, but now this all became very clear to him. Each hollow was missing something, a piece of them was gone, and in terms of the Espada this also appeared to be connected with their aspect of death. But, could that aspect get changed? His own aspect, emptiness, it was perfect once, but now he realized that it was not as fitting anymore. He might not emote as much as the others, or show feelings, or fully understand relationships between people. But lately he knew he had started to feel, it wasn’t completely out of the blue however. Those feelings had been there, he had always been able to feel, it had just been very muted, but now they weren’t as muted anymore, and it was so confusing to try to understand them. But today he had realized that he did in fact care about Grimmjow. He felt nothing romantic towards the other, so love was still a foreign concept to him, but he did care. Grimmjow’s comfort and well being meant something to him, and because he cared he had a lot more patience with him than he would anyone else.

In the same sense. Grimmjow was suppose to be destruction, but that aspect was not as present when he was around Ulquiorra. He did not fight if Ulquiorra was there, both since Ulquiorra would stop it, but it also looked like he lost the want to fight. Then there was the fact that he did not wish to cause Ulquiorra harm, he even appeared to worry for Ulquiorra’s health.

They evened each other out. Grimmjow filled the emptiness within Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra calmed the destructive side of Grimmjow. It was very strange, but it made sense, which in turn also explained why they had been drawn to each other, why they were here now, in each other’s arms, half asleep. Or Grimmjow had fallen asleep a while ago, while Ulquiorra was still awake, but not for long.


	13. The Answer

That whole week Grimmjow was in a rut, Ulquiorra helped him deal with it whenever he could feel that he was in a lot of discomfort because of it. More than once had they had sex outside of Ulquiorra’s tower, usually in the library, but Grimmjow had never tried to push for it, so Ulquiorra was the one to initiate it when they had sex somewhere they might get caught. At one point they had almost been caught too, as Harribel had walked by, but thankfully she had not entered the library, simply continued on, but Ulquiorra had a suspicion that she knew what was going on inside the library.

One month later and it all started over again, and Ulquiorra helped him out just as much this time too, and how often they had sex really depended on the rut, the first times since they got together the rut hadn't been too bad, but this latest time had been really strong, and Ulquiorra had barely been able to be around Grimmjow, while Grimmjow himself only got a few hours break whenever Ulquiorra helped him deal with it, and the other Omegas were very, very drawn to Grimmjow, even if he had an Omega already.

Now that rut was finally over, so being around Grimmjow was a bit more tolerable. Ulquiorra needed a sex break after that week. It had been a bit more than he usually would have been okay with, thankfully Grimmjow also appeared as though he needed a little break, since he didn’t try to initiate anything the first couple of days after the rut was over.

“Your heat is suppose to start next week, right?” Grimmjow asked and looked over at Ulquiorra. They were both on the roof of Las Noches right now, Aizen had decided to send them out to search for more hollows that could become Arrancars. Of course comments had been made about how unnecessary it was to send Arrancars this strong on that mission, Ulquiorra alone would have been more than enough, but apparently Aizen didn’t want to split up a pair.

“Yes… so I suggest we finish this mission quickly,” Ulquiorra answered and dashed forward, just deciding on a direction as he couldn’t sense anything in any of the directions right now, so no one of significance was nearby.

“That wasn’t what I fucking meant by bringing that up,” Grimmjow yelled as he followed along.

They landed on the sand below and Ulquiorra only paused for a second to look at the other before he dashed forward, though making sure Grimmjow would be able to keep up with him.

“Then what did you mean?” Ulquiorra asked and looked back at Grimmjow.

“I asked you ages ago how we were going to deal with it,” Grimmjow responded and Ulquiorra stopped. “You’re going to be going through hell, which in turn means I am going to have one hell of a bad time.”

“Are you saying you wish to breed?” Ulquiorra asked and tilted his head a bit to the side. “Are you entirely sure you wish to have children around you?”

Grimmjow looked away and shrugged, which caused Ulquiorra’s eyes to widen a bit. He could tell that the answer was ‘yes’, Grimmjow simply didn’t want to admit it.

“They’d be strong, so…” Grimmjow scoffed.

“And you would have someone who might follow you and be loyal to you,” Ulquiorra added and watched at Grimmjow scratched at the back of his head, still refusing to look at the Cuatro. “Either way, this is a discussion for when we’re done with this mission.”

“Yeah,” Grimmjow agreed, and off they went again.

Not much was said as they moved across the desert, searching for someone who might be strong enough. Now and then they passed by some weaker hollows, but they were really not worth their attention.

Day one passed by, and so did day two. Then Ulquiorra could sense something, something a bit stronger, and he turned them in that direction, heading straight for that area to see who might reside there, and as they got closer Ulquiorra could sense that there were multiple hollows there. Had it only been one strong hollow, then it would have been easy to recruit, but once it had followers it would feel a need to show their followers how strong they were, especially when it was a group this size.

“Fuck that’s a lot of them,” Grimmjow said as they slowed down. There was a hill in the way, so they had no view of the mass of hollows just yet.

“159 to be exact,” Ulquiorra replied.

“When the fuck did you have time to count them all?” Grimmjow commented, laughing as he did so. Ulquiorra didn’t answer.

Slowly they moved closer, and as soon as they stepped over the sand dune he could see all of them turn their attention towards the two. Most of them were weak, but there was one in the middle there, a Vasto Lord. That could be valuable, now just to convince this one to join, and hopefully he would.

“And what sort of creatures are you? You do not look like hollows, and yet my senses tell me that you are,” the Vasto Lord said as he stepped closer to them. He wasn’t much larger than Grimmjow.

“We are Arrancars, the next in line of a hollow’s evolution,” Ulquiorra said. The Vasto Lord laughed in response.

“Really? Then why have I never heard or seen one before?” The Vasto Lord asked as he moved even closer. Yes, Ulquiorra did notice that he was indeed an Alpha, and that Alpha was really doing his best to show off just how big and strong of an Alpha he was.

“Because there is only one way to acquire these powers, and grow far more powerful than you are right now, and that is by joining Lord Aizen.”

“Who the fuck is that?” the Vasto Lord scoffed and was now looming over Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow let out a low growl, but he didn’t try to engage with the powerful hollow, thankfully.

“A shinigami, I heard rumours there was a Shinigami here now,” another hollow said.

“YOU WANT ME TO FOLLOW A SHINIGAMI!? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!” the Vasto Lord yelled, and with that Ulquiorra was quick to jump back as the being had decided to attack.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE?!” Grimmjow yelled and before Ulquiorra had the chance to say anything Grimmjow had dashed towards the Vasto Lord zanpakuto in hand. Sadly, in this form, he was no match, and was knocked away, onto the other side of the group, and surely he would have to fight his way back here. Oh well, he could take care of himself. In the meantime Ulquiorra would have to take care of this beast in front of him.

“Your mate is gone now uh? Too bad. What are you, a Beta or an Omega. Perhaps I should take you for myself once that Alpha is gone,” the Vasto Lord said as it stepped towards Ulquiorra. This creature was too strong for him to just go hand to hand with, so he unsheathed his zanpakuto and got ready for the fight.

The Vasto Lord dashed towards him and Ulquiorra evaded his attack with ease. For a while he kept dodging as he analyzed the other’s movements and strength, trying to see if there was any areas where he would be especially weak. The whole time the Vasto Lord kept taunting, but Ulquiorra had just tuned him out at this point. In the background he could hear that Grimmjow go into his release form.

Now it was Ulquiorra’s turn to attack. He waited for an opening, and not missing a second he went in for an attack and just as quickly as he had done so he got out of reach. This appeared to enrage the Vasto Lord, and he was suddenly moving a lot faster, now making it hard for Ulquiorra to keep up with him. A few of his underlings decided to join in to try to help their lord. It didn’t make the fight any easier, but Ulquiorra was still in control. A bala thrown in one direction, dodge to the right, cero towards the Vasto Lord. Limbs and blood covered the sand, and Ulquiorra’s uniform wasn’t exactly white anymore.

At one point the Vasto Lord and managed to get in one hit, knocking Ulquiorra back a bit. That was painful, but not enough so that it would do any lasting damage or cause him to slow down.

The Vasto Lord however had started to slow down. He was missing a limb, and could barely stand, but that didn’t stop him from trying. That was, until he no longer could move and was laying on the ground, glaring up at Ulquiorra.

“Fool,” Ulquiorra said slowly as he stepped up to the other, blood dripping from his zanpakuto. “You could have had this, but instead you chose what you perceived as pride, and look where that lead you.” He didn’t wait for an answer before he cut the head off of the Vasto Lord and then turned towards the hollows that were left.

There weren’t many of them, and he could see Grimmjow now, still in his release form. Might as well help him get rid of the rest, so he dashed forward and swiftly cut down two at once. Those left were killed very quickly, and soon enough they found themselves surrounded by dead bodies and blood covered sand. As Ulquiorra looked over their surroundings he could feel Grimmjow return to his usual form.

“You could at least have waited a bit before you killed that fucker so that I got to have some fun with him too,” Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra turned back to him. Clothes, skin, and hair covered in blood, ruining his usual hairstyle.

“You were taking too long, and I did not-” Ulquiorra was cut off as Grimmjow jumped forward and pulled him into a kiss.

“You look good enough to eat right now,” Grimmjow whispered against his lips as he pulled back slightly.

“If you are hungry then there are several dead bodies around us,” Ulquiorra replied, and Grimmjow only chuckled at his response and kiss him again, smiling into the kiss.

“You should get covered in blood more often.” Grimmjow stepped back and looked Ulquiorra over before he went to find a good piece to eat.

“I’d rather not.” He followed along, though not hungry so he was simply going to stand there and watch. “We should head back, we have spent enough time out here.”

“Before we go. What are we going to do about-”

“I’m fine with breeding. So if you wish to have sex with me while I am in heat, then you have my consent,” Ulquiorra replied quickly.

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment and then he grinned before going back to eating.


	14. Breed

Ulquiorra let out a low groan and shifted, trying to get comfortable, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. The heat always arrived while he was asleep and would wake him up just to announce its presence. It was very frustrating to deal with. No, he wasn’t getting any more sleep.

Slowly he sat up in bed and looked around. His body felt too hot, unwanted arousal spreading through every inch of his body, making him crave sex. It had just started and already it was far worse than any heat he had been in before, and Grimmjow laying right next to him really did nothing to make this any easier to deal with.

For a moment he considered waking Grimmjow up, but he decided not to. Instead he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower, try to cool himself down. He had no idea for how long he had been sitting in the shower against the wall, cold water washing over his body when he heard the door open. He looked up just in time to see Grimmjow look down at him. There was no cursing or scolding or anything like that, what he had expected out of the other, instead it almost looked like the other had sympathy for him. Could he sense just how bad it was?

“Come here,” Grimmjow said, his voice strangely soft as he reached out and helped Ulquiorra to his feet. “Fuck it feels like I’m going to suffocate here. How the hell do you manage to deal with this?”

“I don’t.” He really didn’t. On the outside Ulquiorra might appear calm and collected, but in reality he was screaming on the inside, his mind and body desperate for something to satisfy this urge. Anything.

Soft lips pressed against his own and he couldn’t help the muffled sound he made. That felt good, so good. Good enough for him to almost let out a whine when Grimmjow pulled back and instead pulled Ulquiorra along back to the bed. He knew what was going to happen, they had agreed on it, and there was a certain eagerness within himself now. Well, he might as well just give in to the Omega instincts that were clawing at the walls inside his mind.

On his back in the soft bed, Grimmjow had quickly moved on top of him and their lips met again. He could feel fingers move over his skin, lower and lower. If he had felt hot before then now he was truly on fire, and yet, it soothed some of the pained arousal in him. The caressing was nice, but he needed so much more.

A muffled moan came from him as he felt Grimmjow’s fingers by his entrance, and he knew he was open and slick right now. His body so ready for his Alpha to take him.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and let out a low growl. “You’re really ready for this.” He sounded excited, and Ulquiorra was very sure that his heat was affecting Grimmjow heavily at this point.

Grimmjow removed his fingers from Ulquiorra’s entrance, and only a second later Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow’s cock enter him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, desperate to hold on as this was already intense. He could hear Grimmjow’s breathing stutter, this was apparently heavy for him too. Both overwhelmed by the pleasure it was already causing. 

There was a short pause when Grimmjow’s full length, and knot, was inside of him. “Fuck you feel good,” Grimmjow growled. “I’m not going to fucking last.”

“You do not have to last,” Ulquiorra whispered in return, his voice a bit shaky, he knew it would take no time for him to come either.

Grimmjow start to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, from then he kept a hard and fast pace, and all Ulquiorra could focus on was the intense pleasure. This was nothing compared to what sex had felt like before, nothing, and he could quickly feel himself getting closer and closer to the eventual climax. There was nothing he could do to last for longer than a couple of minutes, and those minutes really flew by.

Had he been able to then he would have told Grimmjow how close he was, but neither of them appeared to be capable of talking. Then the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced washed over him, and for a moment he worried he would pass out, it was so intense, and he could feel that Grimmjow came only seconds later. His long cock buried as deep inside Ulquiorra as he could, the knot swelling up, and Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow gasp for air as he was slowly coming down from that high. Ulquiorra moved his hands away from Grimmjow’s back, now seeing the blood on his fingers, he must have really done a number on Grimmjow’s back this time. No matter, he could handle it. He cupped Grimmjow’s face and pulled him into a breathless kiss, which the other happily returned.

“I… am going to fuck you… each time… you’re in heat… from now on,” Grimmjow decided. Someone had really enjoyed this.

“I wouldn’t mind.” It felt good after all, and right now it didn’t feel like he was in heat anymore, and those hours without that frustration in his body was something he was going to enjoy.

Slowly Grimmjow pulled out of him and sat up. Blue eyes moving over Ulquiorra’s body a few times, clearly enjoying the view.

“I bet I’ve already impregnated you,” Grimmjow grinned. “But I’m going to fuck you real good for the rest of the week just to make sure.”

“Someone is eager to become a father,” Ulquiorra commented and only got a scoff in return. He watched as Grimmjow got up and as he other headed towards the bathroom to take a shower he could really see the marks he had left on Grimmjow’s skin. Long red marks along his back, blood smeared across his skin. His nails had really dug into his skin this time, and Grimmjow didn’t appear to care at all, he might even have enjoyed it.

Ulquiorra moved onto his side, he could shower later, right now he just felt like sleeping, so that’s what he decided to do. Once he woke up he was surrounded by warmth, and he could hear Grimmjow’s calm breathing as the other had decided to lay down close to him and wrap his arms around him. How safe he must feel with Grimmjow to not wake up at that. Once he would wake up if Grimmjow only moved slightly, and now he wouldn’t wake up even if Grimmjow crawled into bed and pulled him close to him.

He got up, and went to take a shower before returning to bed and decided to simply lay there and relax. Ulquiorra was used to how draining heats were, but he had not expected that even when the heat was satisfied for a while he would continued to feel like he had no energy. Had he had any energy at all he might have tried to get some work done, but when he was like this he would not be able to work properly, so there was no point.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him again and pulled him close. Ulquiorra didn’t protest, he only moved a little to make sure he was comfortable.

“How are you feeling?” It was a low mumble, the other clearly still half asleep.

“Fine, but tired.”

“Then go the fuck back to sleep.”

Had Ulquiorra been the type then he would have laughed at that comment, since it was amusing. He didn’t say anything, he only closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. Hopefully he would have at least a little bit more energy when he woke up, if it wasn’t the heat that woke him up that is.

He had no idea how many hours had passed when he woke up, but it was certainly the heat that had decided to wake him up this time. Ulquiorra let out a long sigh and shifted, he could feel Grimmjow move behind him, and a soft kiss placed at the back of his shoulder.

“Finally awake. Want me to take care of this for you?” Grimmjow asked, his voice like a deep purr. Ulquiorra could feel that he was hard, it was impossible not to since Grimmjow’s body was pressed against his back.

“Yes,” he responded but didn’t move, he was still tired, but no complaint could be heard from Grimmjow. He could work with this position and he lifted one of his legs and Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow’s erection slowly enter him, and just as he did so, Grimmjow’s other arm wrapped around him to keep Ulquiorra closed.

The Alpha didn’t waste any time and started to thrust hard and fast immediately, and there was no way Ulquiorra was going to complain about it. He could hear low groans and gasp come from Grimmjow behind him, and he could feel his hot breath on the back of his shoulders and neck, then seconds later Grimmjow decided to bite down on his shoulder, as if his arm wasn’t enough to hold on to him. He bit down hard enough for it to hurt slightly, and he was sure Grimmjow was even managing to break through his hierro, not that Ulquiorra cared much. The pain was just a small note in the back of his mind as the pleasure Grimmjow was causing with each hard thrust was overwhelming all of his senses. Grimmjow himself was probably not aware of how hard he was biting down.

Like before, neither of them managed to last for long, Ulquiorra came first, quickly followed by Grimmjow. It was strange, it felt like he was more aware of the loads of cum that Grimmjow shot inside of him. He hadn’t noticed it last time because of just how overwhelming it had been, but this time he was aware, and it felt like a lot, far more than usual. It would make sense, Grimmjow was getting affected by his heat after all, so he probably did produce a lot more semen now than he usually would.

“Shit,” Grimmjow hissed, and Ulquiorra guessed that he noticed the bitemark he had left on Ulquiorra’s shoulder. Without another word Grimmjow’s tongue was on the wound, causing a weak shiver to run down Ulquiorra’s spine. Grimmjow continued to lap at the wound for a bit, until the knot was small enough for him to manage to pull out without any discomfort.

There were a few moments of silence, Ulquiorra had already closed his eyes, now even more tired than he had been before. “You gonna go back to sleep?” Grimmjow asked softly and Ulquiorra only hummed in response. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek. That was… sweet of him. Eyes closed again and everything went black, he didn’t notice Grimmjow leaving the bed.

The rest of the week was like this. Ulquiorra did not have much energy as the heat was really draining, all the energy in his body being used to get him ready to carry one or more children. So he spent a lot of time sleeping, and thankfully Grimmjow didn’t complain, in fact, Ulquiorra found that he rarely woke up alone, usually Grimmjow was next to him, either just being lazy in bed or asleep. Having this much sex did tire him out too after all.

Finally, it was all over, and Ulquiorra could properly relax again, and get back to work. He let out a long sigh, and had been about to return to sleep since he still needed some more rest when he felt Grimmjow place a hand on his stomach.

“First of all, I’m going to need a fucking sex break after this,” Grimmjow said, and Ulquiorra agreed. “And second, you better be fucking pregnant after all that sex.”

“If I’m not then we know who to blame,” Ulquiorra hummed and sent him a look before rolling onto his side. He could feel Grimmjow stand on all four over him, but he chose to ignore that.

“Getting sassy now, guess I didn’t fuck you hard enough?” Grimmjow smirked.

“Didn’t you talk about a sex break? I feel this punishment you are proposing would punish you more than me.”

“Fuck off.” Ulquiorra clearly won that argument.

Grimmjow moved off of him and decided to lay down next to him instead, one arm wrapped around him. These were going to be some very interesting months.


	15. Waiting

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Ulquiorra mumbled as he opened an eye and found Grimmjow sitting next to him, glaring at him. What now?

“Your stomach is still flat.”

“Oh no, what a tragedy,” Ulquiorra replied and rolled onto his side. “It has only been a little bit over two months,” he added. “I will not start to look like there is a child growing within me yet.”

“Then how do you know you’re pregnant?”

Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow standing over him. He truly had no patience. The Alpha had been acting agitated for the last month now, and snapped at anyone who got close to either of them. Unlike Grimmjow who simply followed his instincts, Ulquiorra had taken the time to learn more about them. Not only was it impatience getting to Grimmjow, but part of him knew that his mate was pregnant, and was adding fuel to his aggressive and possessive nature. After all, an Omega was more vulnerable while carrying their young, so then the Alpha had to make extra sure to keep anything dangerous was kept at a distance.

“I can feel it. I lack the energy I used to have-”

“And yet you’re still fucking working.”

“Because I cannot lay in bed or sit in a chair all day,” Ulquiorra sent him a sharp look and Grimmjow backed away slightly.

“I lack the energy, and my mind is telling me to find a safe place, a nest of sort,” he continued and slowly sat up. “I have been feeling unwell too-”

“What?!” This clearly alarmed Grimmjow.

“It is normal,” Ulquiorra sighed. “Either way, I need to get to work.” He could sense Grimmjow reaching towards him, wanting to stop him, but Ulquiorra sent out a spike of Reiatsu as a warning for him to back off.

With that he left, and carried on as if nothing was going on with him, though he felt a strong need to keep any other Alpha at a somewhat safe distance, even if he knew they were no danger to him.

Strangely enough, at some point he could sense that Grimmjow had decided to head to the library, and simply stayed there. Strange. He would figure out what was going on once he got there, as he needed to read up on a few things, mostly things regarding himself.

A while later and he stepped into the library and found Grimmjow by a table, several books stacked next to him and he was clearly very focused as he did not react to Ulquiorra’s presence until Ulquiorra was leaning over his shoulder. That was when he looked up and, since they were close enough for it he decided to steal a kiss before turning back to the book.

“8 or 9 weeks?”

“Hm?” Ulquiorra blinked, at first not entirely sure what he was talking about, then it hit him. Grimmjow was trying to learn everything he could about pregnancies. “9 weeks.” It was nice of him to wish to understand what was happening to Ulquiorra. Once again showing care Ulquiorra had not completely expected.

He looked over the stack of books next to Grimmjow and found that not only were there pregnancy books, but also parenting books. The Alpha was apparently taking this very seriously.

“HEY!” Grimmjow snapped as Ulquiorra decided to take one of the books.

“You cannot read two books at once, you can have it back once I am done with it,” Ulquiorra replied, already on his way to sit down elsewhere, and once he had taken a seat in a comfortable armchair he noticed that Grimmjow had decided to follow him and sat down in the chair next to him.

Silence. Neither of them spoke as they read, and Ulquiorra was finished gathering the information he was seeking way before Grimmjow was. So he got up and Grimmjow lifted his head to watch him.

“I am going to lay down for a bit,” Ulquiorra said and walked away. He would see the other at the meeting, and was not going to let anyone know what was going on with him. This was to be a secret for as long as it possibly could.


	16. More waiting

Grimmjow’s impatience had thankfully calmed as he learned more and he didn’t ask much about the pregnancy, the only questions he did ask was how Ulquiorra was doing… and if he needed anything. It was so odd to see Grimmjow care like this, so see that him willingly wanted to help like this. Of course, during the first heat Ulquiorra had been in after Grimmjow had decided to not leave his side, he had helped him out, but then it had also been out of necessity for himself. But now… He couldn’t imagine what Grimmjow personally gained out of bringing Ulquiorra a cup of tea while he was doing paperwork. It was downright bizarre.

Ulquiorra had noticed that his clothes were getting a bit tight, but it was absolutely not visible that he was pregnant, it was just something he felt while moving, especially while sitting down. So it was probably just a matter of time before it would start to show. With how thin he was it would be impossible to hide it, and he really wasn’t going to try either, it would be pointless, but he would need to change his attire to something a bit more comfortable.

Right now he was trying to figure out just how he was going to change it, what the next design would be. He preferred to wear a fitted uniform, but that would be very uncomfortable, so something more loose and flowing perhaps. As he was thinking he had placed a hand on his flat stomach.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

Ulquiorra was pulled out of his thoughts and looked over at Grimmjow who had just walked in and was now kneeling on the floor next to the bed where Ulquiorra was relaxing.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Hmm. Better be a boy,” Grimmjow huffed. This did not surprise Ulquiorra, at all.

“It is not within our power to decide,” Ulquiorra said.

“You should probably have one of the doctors do a check up on you to make sure everything is okay.”

Ulquiorra sat up. He should, he had just not found the time to do so. “Yes. Perhaps next week I will-”

“No. Right now.”

Ulquiorra turned and rose an eyebrow slightly at Grimmjow. Right now? Walk all the way over there to see if anyone was free? No, he had work he needed to do, he was only taking a short break right now.

“Stay there,” Grimmjow said and stepped out of the room, and only a few minutes later he returned with one of the many health worker here. Usually they had to deal with injuries happening, but some did specialize in pregnancies since well, with this many Alphas and Omegas in one place, pregnancies did happen. “I asked him to wait not far from here, since I knew you wouldn’t go and do it yourself. You need to work less, you’ve got others and now just fucking Aizen to think of now,” Grimmjow growled.

The doctor looked a bit nervous as he was now stuck in a room with two Espada. It was not a situation any of the doctors would be used to, especially not one of the ones specializing in pregnancies. Now that he thought of it, he would be the first Espada to get pregnant. Who would have thought. Then again, very few of the Espada were Omegas.

“Could-could you unzip your jacket, please?” the doctor asked, clearly nervous.

“Calm the fuck down, we ain’t gonna fucking eat you. Unless you continue to act like a fucking pussy.”

That was a lot of unnecessary coursing in a very short time, Grimmjow must really be annoyed.

The doctor took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm down, though Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow hadn’t really done anything to help calm him down. However, the doctor did calm down a bit when Ulquiorra did as he was told.

“Okay, just relax now, I am not going to cause you any pain.”

“As if you could,” Grimmjow taunted in the background.

The doctor placed his hands on Ulquiorra’s stomach and gently pressed down. Ulquiorra could feel the reiatsu coming from the doctor, and though his hollow instincts told him to keep his guard up and protect himself, he did not. The doctor was just doing his job.

“I can feel that the young one has grown quite a bit. How many weeks along are you?”

“12.”

“Slowest 12 fucking weeks I’ve ever been through,” Grimmjow huffed. Really, he had just decided to stand by the door and make comments at this point. Was he frustrated that they needed a low ranked Arrancar to assist them, or did he just hate that someone other than him was touching Ulquiorra?

“The child appears to be growing well then. If you press down a little bit on your lower abdomen you can feel it. A few more weeks and you might start to show too.” The doctor took a step back, allowing Ulquiorra to close his jacket. “Everything looks fine, but I will do another check up in a few weeks as you are still in the very early stages of this and much can change.”

“Good. Now leave,” Grimmjow said and walked past the doctor who was quick to walk out of there. “Can you actually feel that it has grown?” Grimmjow asked as he sat down on the bed next to Ulquiorra.

“My clothes do feel a bit tighter…”

“And you are not telling me these things because…?” Grimmjow was giving Ulquiorra an incredulous look now.

“It did not seem like important informa-”

“Everything is fucking important. If you feel sick, I want to hear about it, your back hurts, fucking tell me, your stomach growing, let me know, the kid kicking, then you better fucking tell me!”

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at the other. This was unexpected. 

“I will inform you if there are any changes or developments, even small ones,” Ulquiorra decided to reply.

“You better.” With a low growl Grimmjow decided to lay down next to him and placed a hand on Ulquiorra’s stomach, pressing down slightly at the lower part of his abdomen. “Doctor’s right, you can feel that something is there…”

Ulquiorra continued to study the other, there was a certain lightness to his tone as he spoke, he almost sounded happy. Was Grimmjow that excited about the child? He supposed with Grimmjow following his instincts more than he himself did, it would be natural, and Grimmjow would have someone he could train and groom, someone who would grow up looking up to him. That was certainly something Grimmjow would like.

“I need to get back to work,” Ulquiorra said and get up, and thankfully, Grimmjow decided to let him do so.


	17. Drive

14 weeks in, and the biggest change Ulquiorra had noticed was that he suddenly had a sex drive. Yes, he had initiated things a couple of times before, but usually it was because Grimmjow had been wanting to do it and was just very impatiently waiting for Ulquiorra either to let him know if he had time to help him with his issue, or for Ulquiorra to initiate something, that or rut or heat was affecting him. So this was rather new.

He stared at the papers in front of him for a bit longer and then over to Grimmjow who was napping in a bean bag nearby. Apparently the Alpha had figured that those beanbags were very comfortable to sleep in.

Fine.

He got up and stepped over to his sleeping mate and nudged the bean bag with his foot to see if that might wake him. However, Grimmjow did not wake up that easily. Clearly he was too comfortable and there were no one’s presence that caused him to have a need to be alert. So he decided to straddle his lap instead and the sudden added weight did work.

“You done working?” he mumbled and opened his eyes. “What… are you doing?” Yes, this must seem like some very strange behavior coming from Ulquiorra.

“I am not done working and I am waking you up.”

Grimmjow groaned. “The fuck are you waking me up for if you’re not done worki-” his eyes suddenly widened. “Is the kid okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine,” Ulquiorra said and got to his feet.

“Then why the fuck-”

“Come,” Ulquiorra said and with another groan Grimmjow got to his feet.

“Whatever you’re planning, it better be worth it.”

“I believe it will be,” Ulquiorra replied and gestured for him to follow along, and with another sound of complaint he did.

They could walk all the way back to his place, but that would take too long, so for now, they would have to find another place that would give them some privacy. Thankfully, Ulquiorra had made sure that he knew what every single room and hallway here was, how often they were used and what they were used for, which was far more than any other Arrancar had bothered to do, so he thankfully knew where the closest place would be that gave them the privacy needed for this.

They stepped down the hallway and then Ulquiorra opened a door to the right and stepped inside, waiting for Grimmjow to join him before closing the door behind them. He let out a sharp spike of his reiatsu, just to knock out the camera he knew was there. It didn’t matter to him if Gin knew what they were doing, he simply did not want him to watch. Now Grimmjow just looked even more confused.

“Do try to hide your presence so that no one decides to come and see what it is you are doing here,” Ulquiorra said and gave Grimmjow no chance to respond before he pulled him close and kissed him. He could feel Grimmjow’s hands wrap around him as he returned the kiss.

The room was empty, except for a bed, a drawer and a closet. This was one of the many rooms created to be living spaces for the Arrancars, and this was one of the empty ones. There were a lot of empty rooms like this, as Aizen was prepared for the army to grow even bigger.

Ulquiorra started to slowly move them towards the bed without breaking the kiss, though Grimmjow was not as well coordinated as him, so he lost his balance when the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

“Wait a moment,” Grimmjow suddenly said as Ulquiorra crawled on top of him. “You’re actually horny?” he sounded so amused when he said that.

“One of the many side effects of the pregnancy,” Ulquiorra explained.

“Best fucking side effect. Can’t remember reading anything about that, but whatever.”

Seems like Grimmjow was very done talking now as he pulled Ulquiorra into another kiss and started to work on undressing him. Ulquiorra’s coat, was tossed aside, and hakama was removed. Grimmjow had tried to get Ulquiorra onto his back, flipping their position, but Ulquiorra had forcefully pushed him down, which had earned him a low moan from Grimmjow.

“I am in charge,” Ulquiorra had added and was just given a heated look in response. It was a bit amusing how someone who claimed he hated to be controlled got aroused by having power taken away from him.

One hand still on Grimmjow’s chest to keep him down, he could feel how heavy he was breathing right now. “Are you going to stay?” he asked, he did not feel like having a long fight with the other over dominance, but he doubted the other would try to fight him for long, if at all. After all, Grimmjow appeared to be constantly a bit worried about him now that Ulquiorra was carrying their child.

Grimmjow growled, but nodded. Good. Ulquiorra removed his hand from Grimmjow’s chest and started to undo his hakama, and thankfully he did decide to be a bit helpful. Eager wasn’t he? They hadn’t had sex much since Ulquiorra got pregnant, both because Grimmjow’s focus was elsewhere, and because he had spent a lot of time being worried he would hurt the child, which it would not. Ulquiorra had even told Grimmjow that he would have to try incredibly hard to maybe cause damage.

“Come on, you gonna tease me now?” Grimmjow groaned as Ulquiorra’s hand slowly ran over his erection. So excited precum was even leaking from the head.

Ulquiorra looked up to meet Grimmjow’s gaze. Still complaining. Maybe he should see if he could change that tone of his. Slowly he moved forward, leaning over him, one hand placed over Grimmjow’s throat to prevent him from moving as Ulquiorra paused when their lips were only an inch apart. Yes, Grimmjow could use his hands, though they were on Ulquiorra’s thighs right now, so moving them would give away what he was planning and he was very sure Grimmjow didn’t want to actually annoy Ulquiorra right now, he was enjoying this all too much to dare do something that could make Ulquiorra stop.

“Then tell me, what is it you want, and how badly do you want it?”

He could both hear and feel Grimmjow draw a shaky breath. Oh, so he found that arousing too. Interesting. What he could feel at the very corner of his mind was probably what people would call enjoyment or fun. He guessed he liked this, at least a little. Part of the blame would be that arousal that was running through his blood right now, and had he not had as much self control as he did then he would have been riding Grimmjow by now, but he could manage to wait a bit more, but could Grimmjow wait?

“Fucking hell, Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow groaned.

“That is not an answer,” Ulquiorra whispered, his lips ghosting over Grimmjow’s.

“I want to fuck you,” Grimmjow growled, finally giving an answer. “And I want it badly enough to play along with this game of yours.”

“Hmm. I suppose that is the closest to a decent answer I will get out of you.” If he pushed then Grimmjow was just going to continue to give quips like that.

He leaned down and kissed him, earning a moan from Grimmjow as he did so, but he only allowed for the kiss to last for a short time.

“Fucking tease.”

“You appears to like it, so is that a complaint or a comment?” Ulquiorra said as he pulled back and straightened up again. The hand that had been around Grimmjow’s throat moved to wrap around his cock to make it easier for him to lower himself onto him.

“Shut up,” Grimmjow huffed in response. Look at that, once again he lost. However, Grimmjow didn’t stay quiet for long. As Ulquiorra slowly lowered himself down feeling Grimmjow enter him, Grimmjow let out a deep growl, it sounded primal and surprisingly needy. The hands on Ulquiorra’s thighs tightened their grip for a moment. Ulquiorra could barely prevent a pleased sigh from slipping past his lips. It really did feel good to have Grimmjow inside of him like this, feel him slowly move deeper, filling him up since he was rather girthy.

He didn’t pause when he got to the knot, taking that one too, this time he did make a low sound as it stretched him a bit. It must have been a week since last time, and he could feel the consequences of that, his body no longer as used to Grimmjow as it had been, but that was really not a problem.

“Fucking missed this,” Grimmjow sighed.

Ulquiorra had no verbal response to that, he just tilted his head a bit. There was something in the way he said it, it told him that it wasn’t really the sex he had missed, or it sounded like it was sex with him he had missed… but not the the physical pleasure itself he had missed. Before they became mates he would not have been able to notice this, but now that they were more connected, tiny details that had been invisible to him before was slipping through.

“Then perhaps we should not wait as long until next time,” Ulquiorra simply responded, it was an enjoyable act after all. And with that Grimmjow sat up, and as he did so he first shrugged of his jacket and then wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra to keep him there.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Grimmjow whispered, his free hand placed at the back of Ulquiorra’s neck and pulled his face closer so that their lips could meet.

Eyes closed, his focus on the hands on his skin, the lips against his own, and the cock inside of him. Arms wrapped around Grimmjow’s shoulders as he started to move, riding him slowly. The kiss deepened, now involved just as much tongue and teeth as lips. Ulquiorra gripped Grimmjow’s hair, just holding him there as he picked up the pace, riding him faster. Muffled sounds coming from both of them. The kiss broke, and instead Ulquiorra leaned his forehead against Grimmjow’s. Eyes still closed, focusing on the sensation of what they were doing, listening to the other’s heavy breathing and groans.

“Fuck, Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow groaned, and the grip he had on Ulquiorra tightened. Ulquiorra did not slow down, he knew how close he was now. He himself was very close too, so slowing down would only torture both of them now.

Grimmjow gripped him tight, holding him as close as he could when he came, and the feeling of the knot expanding within him was just what Ulquiorra needed to reach his own orgasm. He had moved his head to rest against Grimmjow’s shoulder as he slowly came down from that high. A low hum came from him as gentle kisses were placed on his shoulder and neck, affection he had slowly started to grow used to.

Grimmjow leaned back, laying down in the bed to just relax and once it was possible, Ulquiorra joined him, moving off of Grimmjow and lay down on his back next to him. He let out a long sigh and just allowed every muscle in his body to relax. It had not been until he got together with Grimmjow that he had realized just how tense he often was. He opened an eye slightly when he felt Grimmjow’s hand on his stomach, pressing down gently on his skin to feel the child growing within. It still didn’t show, though it was easy to feel when Ulquiorra was laying down and relaxed.

“It will show soon enough, give it time,” Ulquiorra said, knowing Grimmjow would complain about how flat his stomach was.


	18. New wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up and added the wrong chapter XD Ooops

Grimmjow let out a low groan, clearly he didn’t want to wake up, and as he had been about to complain Ulquiorra leaned down and silenced him by pressing his lips to his. Instead of a whine he got a low hum, and felt a hand at the back of his neck, keeping him there for a bit before allowing him to pull back.

“Fine, if you’re going to wake me up like that,” Grimmjow said and sat up.

“Meeting, you napped for far longer than expected,” Ulquiorra said as he got out of bed before Grimmjow could reach for him, though he didn’t even try, instead he looked Ulquiorra up and down.

“Well, that’s new. Your usual outfit too uncomfortable?”

“With how fitted my usual coat is, I doubt I would be able to close it by the end of the week, so I decided to make a change now rather than later.” Instead of his usual coat he was wearing one that was in a similar style, simply longer and looser. The arms were still fitted, and it was simple, following the patterns of what his regular coat was like, however, the front went down to the middle of his thighs and the back reached to his ankles. From his chest down it was loose, flowing around him and would probably look like a cape if he was to walk fast or run. 

“Think the others are going to figure out what’s up?” Grimmjow asked as he got out of bed and stepped over to Ulquiorra and placed a hand on his stomach. It still looked flat, but with a hand one could now feel the growing bump with ease, and if he was laying down on his back, something he rarely did these days since it was not all that comfortable anymore, it did become visible.

“Some of them, perhaps,” Ulquiorra replied and stepped out of the room, Grimmjow following along.

Together they walked to where the meeting was usually held. As they entered they saw that the only ones there, yet, was Harribel and Starrk, and neither of them bothered to give them more than a short look, and from that look alone he could tell that Harribel knew, especially when she decided to go from studying Ulquiorra’s new attired to his stomach and then to Grimmjow and gave him a sharp look, as though she was warning him to be a good Alpha.

Ulquiorra sat down and expected Grimmjow to take a seat where he would usually sit, across from him, but instead he stepped over to Starrk who was seated next to Ulquiorra, like always.

“Mind sitting somewhere else, for once?” Grimmjow said and Starrk looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then looked over at Harrible to see if she understood what the heck was up with this, and she simply nodded, silently telling him to do as Grimmjow requested.

“Fine,” Starrk groaned and decided to move one seat over, now taking the spot that Nnoitra usually would have had, since he knew that letting Nnoitra sit there now would be an awful idea.

With a wide grin on his face Grimmjow sat down next to Ulquiorra and shifted his seat a little bit closer to him.

“I do not need a guard dog during the meeting,” Ulquiorra commented as he looked over at Grimmjow who only huffed in response. Very well, do as you please, Grimmjow.

The others slowly entered the room, one after another. With Ulquiorra sitting like this, it was pretty much impossible to see that he had changed into another jacket and not his usual one, what people did notice however was the change in where people were sitting.

“Tha fuck,” Nnoitra commented and looked from Starrk to Grimmjow. “Fine, as long as I don’t have to sit next to the dick hungry fucker,” he added and took a seat, ignoring the very offended gasp coming from Szayel.

Gin and Aizen entered the room, which, thankfully, settled any arguments about the seating arrangement. “Looks like you decided to change things up a bit,” Gin smirked.

The meeting went along as usual, however, when the meeting was over Aizen told Ulquiorra to wait a moment, wishing to speak with him without the other’s nearby, and he didn’t appear to care that Grimmjow had decided to stay behind too, refusing to let Ulquiorra be alone with Aizen. Gin also decided to hang around.

“How are you feeling?” Aizen asked softly.

“Well.”

“That is good.” There was a pause. “I appreciate your dedication, but do remember to take care of yourself, considering your current situation.”

“Yes,” Ulquiorra responded and bowed. Take it easier, he knew he would have to do so eventually, but for now he could still work like normal.

“How many weeks along are you?”

“16.”

With that, Ulquiorra was allowed to leave, and Grimmjow followed along.

“So, Aizen tells you to chill and you listen, I tell you to chill at least once a day and I get ignored,” Grimmjow huffed.

“I will take breaks as I see fit,” Ulquiorra said, which earned him a growl from Grimmjow. “I promise. I am not going to exhaust myself, and I do not plan to engage in combat.”

“You better,” Grimmjow replied and Ulquiorra could feel one of his hands sneak around his midsection and hold him close as they walked. “Besides why would you need to fight when I can do it for you.”


	19. Pantera

Rumours had started to spread about his condition now, but Ulquiorra didn’t care too much, as long as it didn’t get in the way of work. What did get in the way was that he needed to take breaks a bit more often as the child grew and got heavier. It was slightly visible now that he was pregnant too, but only when he was not wearing clothes, and this was something Grimmjow was very, very happy about. He apparently really liked to see proof that there was a child in there, his child.

Because of this, Grimmjow had been even more protective than before, and would almost cause fights before meetings because there were too many Alphas in that room, and his instincts told him they were too close to Ulquiorra, so he was quick to snap at them or throw threats across the table. Thankfully, Aizen always managed to calm the situation simply by appearing, though more than once Ulquiorra had had to grip hold of Grimmjow’s jacket and force him to sit down again as he was pretty much about to attack one of the others around the table. Nnoitra found this whole ordeal very, very amusing and did make sure to anger Grimmjow whenever he could, which was rather annoying. It didn’t matter how many times Ulquiorra told Grimmjow that this was exactly what Nnoitra was doing, he was still going to get just as mad.

Now he had left Grimmjow to nap in the library while he went out to meet with an Arrancar who might have some information about a group that was thinking they could overthrow Aizen. A foolish idea from their side, but he would have to get rid of them anyway, it would be a complete waste of Aizen’s time to take care of this.

While stepping down the hallway he could feel Yammy heading in his direction, and since that man was doing nothing to hide his presence he decided to stop, no point allowing him to get closer to the meeting place if it was Ulquiorra he was after. That man always managed to find him somehow.

“Is it true!?” Yammy yelled once Ulquiorra was within sight, and he continued to stomp towards him. “You’re going to have one of his children?”

Oh, the rumours had reached that far. “Yes,” he replied calmly.

“WHY!?”

The yell came with a wave of reiatsu, but Ulquiorra did not move, nor did his expression change. This could be a rather tricky situation. An angry Yammy was not the easiest to deal with after all. So he would have to keep him calm, the last thing he wanted now was to get in a fight.

“Yammy, I am with Grimmjow, you will have to accept that fact, as it will not change. Even if he had not claimed me, I would not have become yours-”

He never got to finish that sentence as two things happened in very quick succession, cutting him off. First Yammy lost control of his anger and tried to punch Ulquiorra, who dodged with ease, and he could see that Yammy regretted that action immediately, which caused all his anger to fade, however, now there was a third person here who was twice as angry.

“GRIND! PANTERA!”

Yammy’s reiatsu had managed to hide Grimmjow’s presence, especially since he appears to have tried to hide until now, so even Ulquiorra had been unaware of his presence until he decided to go into his release form.

Yammy turned and was kicked in the face by a very furious Grimmjow who then landed in front of Ulquiorra. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO HURT HIM!”

All Ulquiorra could do was sigh. This whole situation was going to give him a headache. “Grimmjow, this is unnecessary,” Ulquiorra said and managed to get between the two of them, pretty much preventing them for attacking, as neither wished to hurt him. “Yammy, leave.”

Grimmjow growled in anger and kept moving around, trying to find a good moment to get past Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra was too aware, and would get in his way no matter what he decided to do. Yammy just huffed and did as he was told. Normally he would have been just as furious as Grimmjow was now, and would not have hesitated to fight, but clearly, all the anger within him had disappeared after he had tried to punch Ulquiorra, and now he just couldn’t regain that anger to fight Grimmjow.

Once Yammy was out of sight he turned towards Grimmjow, who was still fuming. “Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra said quietly, his voice softer than usual as he lifted his hands and cupped the Sexta's face, one of Grimmjow's long ears twitched a bit as he did so. “Try to calm down. I am fine.” He would remind Grimmjow that he could take care of himself, but that would not help him calm down as the response would just be that he should not be fighting right now.

“Good, because you scared the fuck out of me,” Grimmjow sighed.

“...” That was a surprising confession to get from someone who always wanted to appear like the toughest and strongest. He had been scared for Ulquiorra’s safety. This really was so much more than just a territorial Alpha following his instincts. Was Grimmjow walking around scared that something might happen to him, and that was one of the reasons he was especially aggressive now? “My apologies for worrying you,” Ulquiorra replied and leaned up to kiss him. Arms wrapped around him and held him close during the kiss.

“Hopefully that fucker keeps his distance from now on,” Grimmjow growled once the kiss broke.

“I believe he will,” Ulquiorra replied and took a step back. For a moment he just looked Grimmjow over. “Are you planning to stay in that form for long?” Using that form did take quite a bit of energy.

Grimmjow smirked and stepped after him. “What, something you want?” There was a slight purr to his tone and Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at him.

“You are wasting energy while in that form.”

“Nah, though I’ve got some energy I’d be happy to use,” Grimmjow added, still sounding like he was purring as he spoke. His hands placed on Ulquiorra’s hips as he leaned down to kiss him again. Ulquiorra knew very well what it was Grimmjow wanted.

“In this form?” Ulquiorra whispered against his lips. Now that was new.

“Hell yeah,” Grimmjow grinned and kissed him again, Ulquiorra could feel that he was still smiling during the kiss. That was quite the mood change. From anger to horny, then again, with Grimmjow there was not that big of a gap between those two. “Problem with that?”

“No. I find myself curious to see if there is a difference.”

“Then we better find out,” Grimmjow added and they were quick to find a empty room to be in, since the hallway might not be the right place to have sex. Not that that had stopped some Arrancars who pretty much just allowed their instincts to completely taker once they were in heat or rut.

Immediately once the door was closed Ulquiorra found himself pushed against a wall and Grimmjow’s lips pressed against his own. Hands unzipping Ulquiorra’s jacket and then immediately started to undo his hakama.

“Eager,” Ulquiorra commented as Grimmjow moved his mouth to Ulquiorra’s neck. His tongue felt a lot rougher in this form, and he certainly felt those teeth when he decided to use them.

“How can I not be?” Grimmjow purred in response.

Once Ulquiorra’s hakama was allowed to fall and pool around his ankles, Grimmjow’s hands moved to grope his rear, and Ulquiorra felt the sharp claws dig into his skin, but didn’t mind. Dealing with a horny release form Grimmjow should probably have been a bit more alarming than it was, and Ulquiorra would have refused to be this close to him had this happened months ago, but now he did not feel his defenses rise and he did not feel on edge or anything of that sort.

Slowly he let a hand move down Grimmjow’s chest, stomach, moved by his hollow hole, and once he reached further down he could feel that something had opened up to let Grimmjow’s erection free. As he wrapped his hand around it he could really hear Grimmjow purr, happy with the attention he was getting.

He had expected that Grimmjow’s cock would feel different in this form, so he wasn’t surprised by the added girth, and that there were some ridges, and something along the lines of barbs near the head, though with the way they felt, he could tell they would not cause him any harm. He wasn’t any longer than before, and the knot was still there, though larger now. Well, this was going to get very interesting.

“You like it?” Grimmjow purred against his ear.

“It’s different,” he replied. It was a neutral answer as he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not, he was sure he would be able to come to a conclusion once he knew what it was like inside of him. 

Thankfully Grimmjow didn’t take offense by that answer, instead he picked Ulquiorra up, still keeping him trapped against that wall. Guess they were not going to use a bed this time. No complains there either. His arms now wrapped around Grimmjow’s shoulders. He could feel the tip of Grimmjow’s erection by his slick entrance. Ulquiorra’s body was more than ready for his mate to enter, and he was rather surprised by how much time Grimmjow was taking.

“You’re dripping wet, aren’t you?” Grimmjow commented, and Ulquiorra could hear that he was smirking.

“I suppose.”

“Always so enthusiastic.” And with that he slowly entered Ulquiorra.

That did indeed feel different. The added girth stretched him a bit more than he was used to, and the barbs and ridges were brushing against his walls in a way he was not used to. But did it feel good? Yes, it felt amazing, and it was enough to make it impossible for him to hold back a low moan, followed by a gasp as the knot was pushed inside of him too. Yes, he most certainly felt the slight size difference there, but there was no pain, only pleasure.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Grimmjow groaned and started to thrust. It was slow at first, but then he started to pick up the pace.

Ulquiorra was not as quiet as he usually would have been, not that he was trying to quiet down either. Grimmjow was brushing over every sensitive spot just right, and almost abusing his prostate, and that knot, feeling it stretch him each time it entered was such a good feeling. He had no words for what he was experiencing, but it did make him forget everything that existed outside of this room. A meeting could have been about to happen and he would not have been able to remember it. Just like he now had completely forgotten about the work he probably should be doing instead of this.

He could feel Grimmjow biting down on his shoulder as he thrusted even harder, clearly getting close to his release, something Ulquiorra was close to too. Hard and fast, and had he not been as slick as he had been when they started then he would probably have started to get a bit sore now.

“Grimm,” he moaned, he was so close, so very very close. That girthy cock moving in and out of him at a fast pace, brushing roughly over his prostate with each move, and filling him up with ease. He didn’t manage to communicate to the other how close he was before he came. Talking, saying more than one word had been impossible, and the only word he had been able to say was Grimmjow’s name.

Grimmjow came a few thrusts after him, and Ulquiorra couldn’t help but gasp as he felt the already large knot expand inside of him. He had never had anything that large inside himself, so that was a new experience, and the stretching was almost painful. Still keeping him there, holding Ulquiorra close, Grimmjow moved backwards and sat down on the bed.

“You okay there?” Grimmjow asked, a wide smile on his lips.

“Yes,” Ulquiorra sighed.

“Haven’t heard you enjoy yourself like that before,” Grimmjow added and nuzzled Ulquiorra’s neck, where he had left plenty of marks.

“Really?” Ulquiorra was not really aware of how much noise he might have made.

“M-hm. I’ll see if I can make you even louder next time.”

“If you are planning to be rougher, perhaps wait until after the pregnancy is over.” He knew Grimmjow still worried he might cause harm right now.

“Good plan.”

Ulquiorra felt the knot shrink down to its normal size and moved so that it slipped out of him. Once Grimmjow’s cock was no longer inside of him he returned to his usual form and leaned back down in the bed with a content sigh. Ulquiorra did not move from where he was sitting on Grimmjow’s hips.

No words were said, which Ulquiorra appreciated, as it allowed him to simply calm down. Grimmjow’s hands were moving up and down his thighs, and then settled on Ulquiorra’s hips.

“I’m going to miss that sexdrive of yours,” Grimmjow sighed.

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit at that. “I do not think this sex drive is planning to go anywhere,” he replied.

“Uh? But it’s it because of the pregnancy-?”

“No, not fully. At first it was, but not anymore. It feels different,” he replied. He couldn’t explain why, or how it felt, he just knew that this was a permanent change.

“Good, since you getting horny without me having to force it out of you is hot as fuck.”

Ulquiorra huffed, slightly amused by this and leaned down to kiss him. One of Grimmjow’s hands moved to the back of his head to keep him there. Soon enough it went from a innocent kiss, to a make out session.

Both of Grimmjow’s hands were back on Ulquiorra’s hips, the grip tight as he held him close to grind against him, letting him feel that he was hard again. Round two it was, not that it was a problem as Ulquiorra was just as hard.

The broke apart so that they could get rid of Grimmjow’s clothes. Being back in his usual form meant he was dressed again. Then, once Grimmjow was completely naked, their lips and tongues met once more. A low hum came from Ulquiorra as Grimmjow decided to move his hands from his hips to his ass, groping him for a moment.

“Planning to ride me?” Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra’s lips.

“Yes.”

A low purr came from the Alpha. Then again, fewer and fewer positions would work well with Ulquiorra’s condition, and things would get more and more difficult as the child grew. Ulquiorra straightened up a and gripped the base of Grimmjow’s erection so that it would be easier for him to lower himself down onto him. As the tip entered he let go of the base and instead placed both his hands on Grimmjow’s chest as he moved down along the shaft until all of it and the knot was inside of him.

“Still liking this version too, and not just my release form?”

“Are you worried I won’t be enjoying it?”

Grimmjow smirked and pressed his hips up, nudging his cock just a bit deeper inside of his partner, causing a low sound to come from Ulquiorra. “Nah, because I know I can make you enjoy it.”

So confident, but he did have a reason to be. Thus far Ulquiorra could not say that they had really had bad sex, except for that first time, but it was pretty much forgotten by him at this point. He leaned down and kissed Grimmjow one more time, gaining a pleased sound from him before he started to move, slowly riding him. But clearly he was being a bit too slow for Grimmjow, so to give Ulquiorra a very clear hint he decided to thrust his hips upwards, and there was something in the way doing so angled Grimmjow’s cock that almost caused Ulquiorra to see stars. For a moment he considered being silent about it, but… he really should be communicating with Grimmjow more, especially since the other was doing a rather good job about it already.

“Do that again.”

Grimmjow grinned, his hands gripping his hips to control Ulquiorra’s movements. He thrusted up into him again just as he moved Ulquiorra to meet his hips, causing even more friction. It really did feel good, but not as good as that other thrust had been. Grimmjow shifted a bit, clearly figuring he hadn’t done it just right. So he tried a few times, his focus completely on Ulquiorra now.

“There,” Ulquiorra moaned. That was simply amazing.

“Planning to make some sounds for me now?” Grimmjow grinned, clearly proud of himself.

“If you keep doing that, then yes.” He was not going to be able to be quiet, and trying to do so would be pointless as Grimmjow clearly enjoyed the noises he made.

The thrusts were hard and fast and hit just right. Ulquiorra was gasping for air in between the moans and he wasn’t even fully aware that he was calling out Grimmjow’s name. Grimmjow looked to be in absolute bliss too, but he was not as far gone as Ulquiorra, just because he wanted to be able to focus on the mess he had managed to turn Ulquiorra into.

He couldn’t give Grimmjow a single warning when he came, and it had to be one of the most powerful orgasms he had had, and that despite having had a round earlier that had been just as amazing. This was really rivaling the sex they had while he was in heat.

“Just keep going,” he gasped. He could feel Grimmjow slowing down a bit, but once he said that he started to thrust hard, harder than before, chasing his own release. Yes, he was overstimulated, but it felt good, he was enjoying it, so the painful pleasure didn’t bother him what so ever.

It didn’t take long before Grimmjow came, his knot once more stretching his insides. For a few short second the two of them stayed still, just breathing and trying to calm down. Then Grimmjow decided to sit up and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, holding him close. It was oddly tender, but it felt nice, so Ulquiorra decided to return the embrace.

He could hear Grimmjow let out a content sigh. “Fuck that was good, and you make some sweet fucking sounds.”

Ulquiorra hummed slightly at that. He really hadn’t thought sex could get better, but he guessed he was wrong. Just tell Grimmjow when something feels especially good and he’ll be eager to please.

“Didn’t you have work to do?”

“I decided to make you my priority for a while,” Ulquiorra replied, his eyes closed as he was just relaxing in Grimmjow’s arms, his head resting on his shoulder. The other didn’t verbally respond, but he could feel that the hold he had on him tightened.


	20. Movement

He was 20 weeks into this pregnancy and the did start to feel the weight of the child now. Thankfully most of the work he did was while sitting down, so it was not that big of an issue, he just needed to be comfortable while sitting down.

In this uniform, it still wasn’t visible that he was pregnant, but if he removed the long jacket it was, though Grimmjow worried the child wasn’t growing enough since it didn’t show all that much. Ulquiorra just reminded him that everyone was different. Some became very large, with others it barely showed. It was almost charming how much he worried… it was a type of care he had never seen a hollow display before, but he had slowly grown used to Grimmjow showing him all this care. He read somewhere that this could be called love. Now wasn’t that strange.

“You remembering to take breaks, right?” Grimmjow mumbled. He was pretty much hanging over Ulquiorra who was seated in a chair, and now had to deal with Grimmjow’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“I take breaks whenever I feel it is necessary. It is no point in working when I am not at my best. I do not intend to push my body, and you know that,” Ulquiorra replied and turned his head to look over at the other, and Grimmjow took the chance given to him and kissed the Omega. It was welcomed so Ulquiorra returned it, but only allowed it to last for a couple of seconds before he broke it by turning back towards the papers in front of him.

“How does it feel? Physically.” Grimmjow sat down next to Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra could feel the other study him.

“Fine. A little bit heavy at times, but I will not complain as I know it will only get worse. No back pain, or pain in my legs or feet, so everything is good. I suppose I have had it rather easy thus far,” Ulquiorra replied.

“The kid hasn’t started to move yet?”

“No, not as far as I am aware.”

Grimmjow huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Weak.”

Ulquiorra turned towards him. Now he was amused. “What a pity, it is your child after all. I suppose you must have weak sperm then.”

“HEY! Don’t you fucking- wait, are you smiling at me?” Grimmjow’s frustration was quickly forgotten and he almost appeared mesmerized. “... fuck.” That was all he managed to say about that.

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at him. “Eloquent.” He moved closer to Grimmjow and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I have a meeting I must go to now. I will see you soon,” he whispered as he pulled back and rose to his feet and walked away. All Grimmjow did was watch him walk away.

Later that day Grimmjow caught up with him and continued to stay by his side the whole time. Thankfully, he did allow Ulquiorra to go by himself now and then, when work required it, but other than those time, Grimmjow refused to let Ulquiorra get out of his sight, and would use his reiatsu to warn any Alpha that got a bit too close to the two of them.

Once more they found themselves in the library, on the third floor of it actually. This place was huge, though most of the books anyone would be after was on the first floor. The books on the second floor was mostly useless, at least according to Ulquiorra, but he would not wish them thrown out. The books on the third floor was used rarely, and that’s why they were up there. If you wanted any of the books on the fourth floor, you needed permission from either Ulquiorra, Tousen, Szayel, or Aizen. 

“What are you looking for up here?” Grimmjow asked as he followed Ulquiorra around. “I didn’t even know this floor existed.”

Ulquiorra huffed at that as he continued to walk.

“Okay, so I’ve seen you smile, and heard you laugh today, are you sure you are okay?”

“I am perfectly fine, but I suppose I should be asking you the same question.”

“Why?”

Ulquiorra paused and half turned towards Grimmjow. “Because you have changed too.”

“Uh?” That looked like it flew over his head. Perhaps he hadn’t changed too much.

“You represent destruction, be it self destruction or the destruction of the environment or people around you. When was the last time you were in a proper fight? You warn those around you, but you don’t attack, you are trying to prevent conflicts instead. Against Yammy, nothing was broken, you kicked him instead of using any other attack that could have caused destruction, and then did not follow up with another attack, allowing me to get between the two of you.” Ulquiorra paused, in case Grimmjow wished to answer.

“I… did not want you to get hurt okay.” The Alpha folded his arms and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, clearly a bit uncomfortable with this conversation.

“I know. You care. And that made you change.”

“Does that mean you’ve learned to give a fuck too?”

That was one way of phrasing that. “Yes.” It was a bit more complicated than that. There were things he could not have cared less for, but he knew he cared about Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra. No words were said as they just held each other. Had the mood been different then Grimmjow might have decided to make fun of Ulquiorra.

“Is it weird for you to feel?”

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slightly at the question and then closed them again, though he shifted a bit so that he could answer properly without his voice being muffled by Grimmjow’s chest. “I have always been capable of feeling. They were simply muted, and I kept them out of the way as I did not wish for them to distract me… but I know what you are asking. If it is strange for me to have emotions this close to the surface. It is.” It was just as strange to talk openly too. It made him feel naked and vulnerable in a way he had never been before.

“Same,” Grimmjow sighed. “You’ve really fucked me up.”

“You were the one who started this all.”

Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra and he could see that the Sexta was grinning now. “And I don’t regret it at all. Best fucking decision I’ve made.” The grin on Grimmjow’s face widened. “Look at that, made you smile again.” He cupped Ulquiorra’s face for a moment before kissing him, only for Ulquiorra to suddenly pull away. “What?”

“Movement. I can feel the child-”

“Seriously!?” Grimmjow quickly placed both hands on Ulquiorra’s stomach. “I don’t feel anything!”

“It’s weak. You will be able to feel it too in a couple of weeks, I am sure.”

“UUUUGH, more waiting,” Grimmjow whined, but he was still smiling as he said that. “So remind me, why are we up here again?”


	21. Work

“At least you agreed to go to the doctor,” Grimmjow huffed, and Ulquiorra just sent him a short look.

They had just met with some of the doctors here, since it was important to keep track and see that the child was healthy, and everything appeared to be fine, they even said that Ulquiorra appeared to get the right amount of rest, which had caused Grimmjow to throw his hands up in annoyance. His plan to get Ulquiorra to work less was not working. Try again later, Grimm.

So right now they were heading somewhere, where Ulquiorra was expecting to find a note from his informant. He was still working on that rebellion case. It was slow, but he would rather take his time than rush it.

The note was there, and he read it quickly, and usually he would have destroyed these notes, but this time, he might need it. Looks like it was about time to actually do something about the rebellion, however, he himself did not want to do the dirty work of killing them all. Combat was something he wished to avoid, even if he was up against ants.

“Grimmjow,” he said softly, and Grimmjow stepped closer. The Alpha knew Ulquiorra wanted something from him, and he really wasn’t doing anything to hide it. “There is something I would like you to do for me.”

“What?”

“Kill.”

Grimmjow grinned, oh this was most certainly his kind of job. “Do tell,” he purred and leaned closer, nuzzling Ulquiorra’s jawline.

“It is time for the rebellion to disappear. Here is the location of their next meeting. Do not let any of them get away, and you are to make as much of a mess as you want,” Ulquiorra said and placed the note in Grimmjow’s hand.

“Sounds like fun,” Grimmjow added, his voice low, and it still sounded like a purr. It did sound like this all was turning him on. Amusing.

“Then get on your way. The meeting should be starting soon.”

“See you around then.” Before leaving Grimmjow made sure to kiss Ulquiorra, and yes, Ulquiorra could tell that he was aroused just by the way he kissed him, going straight for tongue and holding the Omega close during the few seconds it lasted. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard when I’m done,” Grimmjow growled just as he pulled away.

“I will be looking forward to that.”

Another heated kiss and then Grimmjow walked away. For a moment Ulquiorra stood there and watched him walk. Well, suddenly he was out of anything to do, and he most certainly didn’t need to lay down to rest. So, he might as well go and enjoy the show. He could sense Grimmjow hiding his reiatsu, so he did the same. Neither should be noticed before it was too late for those traitors.

The meeting was being held in an auditorium, and he knew that the only way to get in there would be from the main entrance, as his little informant had taken care of all the other exits. Grimmjow would probably use that door to get in, just to make sure that everyone’s attention was on him, while Ulquiorra needed to not be detected at all, so he was going to head for one of second floor doors, as the auditorium spanned across two floors.

As Ulquiorra slipped inside and was now on an empty balcony, he saw that Grimmjow was already there, though he must have just arrived since no one was dead yet. Ulquiorra made sure to stay out of view, just so that he could watch.

Then as the leader asked what Grimmjow was doing there, Grimmjow attacked. He didn’t have to use his Zanpakuto, he ripped them apart with his hands, used bala to take out anyone who was really far away or trying to get through the door.

It was a bloodbath.

Blood, entrails, and body parts were everywhere when Grimmjow was done, and he really had left no one alive. Grimmjow himself was covered in blood too, and grinning like a mad man.

“I pity those who has to clean this up,” Ulquiorra commented as he stepped forward and Grimmjow immediately turned his head towards him. The grin going from bloodthirsty to proud.

“Decided to decorate, you like it?” he was still purring as he spoke.

“A bit much perhaps, but I suppose it is the thought that counts,” Ulquiorra replied and jumped down so that he could move towards Grimmjow, who was watching him with hungry eyes. So feral, and there was something about that he enjoyed.

“Then I’ll make up for that,” Grimmjow said and reached out to grab Ulquiorra the moment he could and held him close. “Oh look at that, I made your clothes dirty, you should probably remove them.”

“We are both going to need a shower after this,” Ulquiorra commented and unzipped his jacket.

Grimmjow’s mouth was immediately on his neck. Lips, tongue, and teeth attacking the soft skin as hands quickly undied Ulquiorra’s hakama and went to grope his rear. So eager. Then again, Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow had been aroused ever since before the fight started and getting to kill so many would just have turned him on even more.

“Did you enjoy watching?” Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra’s neck.

“I did.” It was true, it was enjoyable to watch Grimmjow rip through those Arrancars with no mercy. He supposed the Omega instincts really liked seeing an Alpha show his strength, though Ulquiorra was sure that the main reason he had enjoyed it was because it was Grimmjow being Grimmjow enjoying himself and having fun.

Grimmjow lifted his head and kissed Ulquiorra’s lips for a brief moment before stepping back. The stage of the auditorium was right behind him, so just as he had undone his own hakama he sat down on the edge of it and gestured for Ulquiorra to come over. The Alpha’s erection had been visible through his hakama as they had caused a very noticeable tent, and now he could see that precum was leaking.

He moved closer to the other and crawled onto his lap. Lips met again, and within seconds tongue had been added to the kiss. Ulquiorra felt fingers move up his thighs and to his hips, then made an attempt to hold him even closer.

“You must be real wet, I can feel your slick drip down on my cock,” Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra’s mouth.

“Simply wished to drag this moment out a bit before I forget how to think clearly,” Ulquiorra responded and kissed him again. As he did so he slowly lowered himself down, and the sensation of Grimmjow entering him immediately shot a wave of pleasure up his spine.

He didn’t give himself, or Grimmjow, a second to adjust once he had his length and knot inside of him, no need to. Instead he immediately started riding Grimmjow, and not at a slow pace either. His arms wrapped around his mate’s shoulders.

It was all just a mess of pleasure, and hands touching skin, and tongues moving against each other, heavy breathing, moans, and names being spoken. Ulquiorra had no idea how often he had heard Grimmjow say his name, or how often he had said his Alpha’s name either. They were both lost in the act.

“Ulqui… I’m gonna.”

“Same.”

He knew what Grimmjow had been about to say. They were both close, so very close, both desperate for release. Ulquiorra came a second before Grimmjow, and when Grimmjow released inside of him the Alpha held him as close as he could. They were both breathing heavily, and that was the only sound made for a few minutes, both just basking in the afterglow and enjoying the closeness, something Ulquiorra would have never thought he would enjoy and he was sure Grimmjow was much the same.

“You okay?” Grimmjow asked.

“Yes, I feel fine.”

“Good… so… shower next?”

“That would be appreciated.” He looked over at his clothes, and he knew that considering the fact that they had just been tossed side, they would be a even bigger mess now.

Oh well. It had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading through this chapter my only thought was: Do you clean those outfits, or just get new ones since blood is hard to get off of white fabric.


	22. Feelings

They were at week 24 of this pregnancy, and it felt like it was going by a lot faster than Ulquiorra had expected. Grimmjow hadn’t even bothered to complain about it taking so long, maybe because he could see progress. Though Ulquiorra was not as big as many of the illustrations showed, but it was now very visible when he was not wearing his coat that he was pregnant, and it would only be a matter of time before it would be visible even when he was dressed. He still managed to walk normally, but he could feel that the center of gravity was shifting so soon enough he would have to deal with that properly too. So many changes, but it was fine. Grimmjow somehow managed to make it all a lot easier to deal with.

He felt light kisses being pressed against his shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes slightly. They were relaxing in the bathtub, something Ulquiorra found helped a lot with the light discomfort in his lower back that might come at the end of the day. It was a recent development, and it was something he had expected would happen, and he knew it would only get worse, though he would combat that by taking more breaks and working less.

“Falling asleep here?” Grimmjow asked quickly and shifted the hold he had on his Omega.

Ulquiorra was leaning against Grimmjow, with Grimmjow’s arms wrapped around him. It was surprisingly comfortable to sit like this. “No. Simply thinking and enjoying the silence.”

“Thinking about what?”

Now that was a new question to get from him. Though, should he be surprised? Grimmjow had showed that he did care what was going on inside Ulquiorra’s head, and that was one of the reasons why Ulquiorra had decided to be open with him.

“How you exceeded my expectations as an Alpha. I did not expect you to be like this.”

A low hum came from Grimmjow. “What did you think I was going to be like?”

“Self centered and pleasure seeking.”

There was a moment of silence. “That… kind of was what I was planning to be, at first.” He sounded ashamed of himself. That was a level of openness Ulquiorra had not been completely ready for, the other feeling some sort of guilt or admitting to it without masking it with complaints or anger.

“Then it is good you are capable of changing your mind,” Ulquiorra replied as he turned around. Grimmjow avoided his gaze at first, until Ulquiorra cupped his face. “Shame does not suit you, cast it aside,” he added and kissed him.

Grimmjow kissed him back, pouring in a lot more effort into that kiss than Ulquiorra had expected, though it was appreciated. “What the fuck have you done to me?” Grimmjow whispered against Ulquiorra’s lips, though judging by that smile Ulquiorra could tell that it was not a complaint.

“What do you mean?”

Grimmjow kissed him again, and then moved on to his neck. “I feel weird when I’m with you… and you’re on my fucking mind all the time, I can’t stop thinking about you, even when I fight. It’s been like that for a while, but hell, it’s gotten so much worse lately.”

“Sounds like you’re falling in love with me.”

“What?” Grimmjow looked up. Ulquiorra could understand the surprised response. Love was a concept that was very foreign to hollows. “You’re joking?”

“I suggest you read a bit about the subject, to me it sounds like that is what you are feeling.”

“Uuuugh.” Grimmjow rested his forehead against Ulquiorra’s shoulder. “This is your fucking fault.” Now that was the complaining he was used to.

“My apologies. I will try to make it harder for you to fall in love with me,” he said and started to move away, only for Grimmjow to stop him.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Hmmm. So these feelings are not bad then?”

“Just shut up.”

And he had won that argument. How cute.


	23. Nest

So one certain doctor had decided to tell Grimmjow that because of the stress and the situation most Arrancars were in, premature birth was likely to happen, so they would have to be ready for that. As if Grimmjow wasn’t worried enough already, now he would be paranoid. At 26 weeks, it was not likely they would be able to save the child if it was born right now, but Ulquiorra wasn’t worried. Nothing felt wrong, and according to his reading, he would know if something was not right with the child. That in addition to the fact that he was not stressed, he was well taken care of both my himself and Grimmjow, and he did not feel like he was in danger.

He felt gentle fingers caress his cheek, though it did not make him open his eyes. Right now he just wanted to relax and take it easy for a couple more hours before he did anything. The back pain had gotten a bit worse, and walking for long periods was not comfortable, so now he had cut back notably on how much he worked, even willing to take a whole day off if he felt it was needed, however he did not skip the meetings. He could still easily manage that, even if Grimmjow told him to stay and rest.

“You feeling okay?”

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow. That had to be the fifth time he had asked him this today. Being this worry was so incredibly unnecessary. He sat up and let out a low sigh.

“I am perfectly fine Grimmjow, you need to stop worrying so.”

“Fucking hard when I know you can go into labor at any point.”

“That is not going to happen. It happens to those lower ranked Arrancars because they are working when they should be resting, they are stressed about their situation, some of them do not have an Alpha, and they are surrounded by stronger Arrancars who might wish them harm, and some are forced into combat. Now do you think any of that applies to me?”

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. “I guess not.”

Ulquiorra could tell that the other wasn’t completely convinced just yet. As he was thinking of something else he could say to convince Grimmjow he felt the child move, and it was more movement than he had felt in a while. Maybe now Grimmjow would be able to feel it too.

He took hold of Grimmjow’s hands and placed them on his stomach, where he could feel the kicking or punching was the strongest. Grimmjow’s eyes grew wide, so clearly he could feel it.

“This is not a child that is anywhere near sick, or ready to meet the world yet. I will know if something is wrong, and right now, everything is perfectly fine,” he said as he slowly let go of Grimmjow’s hands, but he didn’t move them, clearly mesmerized by what he was feelings.

“Damn the kid’s moving a lot,” Grimmjow said, a wide grin on his face now.

“Yes, they are. All this moving has managed to wake me up a couple of times before,” Ulquiorra replied with a sigh, and then decided to lay down again. He wanted to relax for a bit more.

Grimmjow was quick to curl up next to him this time and stayed close. One of his hands was still on his stomach, and he had a feeling Grimmjow would be touching his stomach a lot more often now, just in case he could feel the child move.

A couple hours passed and Ulquiorra decided it was about time to do something productive. As he tried to sit up he heard Grimmjow make a low noise of complaint. Ulquiorra ignored it and got out of bed. Much better, he finally had some energy, so then it was about time to do what his instincts had spent all day telling him to do. Find a suitable place to turn into a nest. Somewhere a bit secluded, dark, and safe. He knew he would be drawn to it once the birth was near, but for now he just knew he needed to make it.

He moved down the main hallway of his tower, trying to think, or sense, where the perfect place would be. As he was walking around he heard Grimmjow approach. Apparently he couldn’t be bothered to stay in bed for much longer since Ulquiorra wasn’t there anymore.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for a suitable room that will be my nest, or den,” Ulquiorra replied as he paused, allowing Grimmjow to catch up.

“Yeah, forgot that was a thing.”

Ulquiorra continued on, and Grimmjow followed along, and thankfully not making suggestions as he knew this was all on Ulquiorra. The room would have to feel right to him. They got to a room that was on the very end of the hallway, and in a part of the tower he never used. Why was this place so big when only one person lived here, or now two? Because Ulquiorra liked to have space around himself, and who knows, one day all this space might become useful.

“Here,” Ulquiorra decided as he stepped into the room. It wasn’t very big, but that was the point. He didn’t need a lot of space, and in a strange way, a large room would have felt less safe.

“What do you need?”

Ulquiorra looked over at the other. It was almost unheard of that an Alpha would help his Omega with the nest. He wasn’t sure if Grimmjow was aware of it, but this really showed how much he cared.

“Well,” Ulquiorra began as he looked around the room, planning how he wanted it. “I will need a lot of pillow, as I will be filling that area there with those. Something to shield that area from the rest of the room, so cloth hanging from the ceiling should work. A small table, a desk, chair.” He couldn’t think of anything else he would need.

“I’m on it. Just… you relax or something,” Grimmjow decided and turned to leave, only for Ulquiorra to grab his wrist. “What?” No immediate verbal response, only a kiss.

“Thank you.” Then Ulquiorra released him.

Grimmjow huffed and walked out of there, he had not expected Ulquiorra to thank him.

While he was gone Ulquiorra decided to find all the smaller details he wanted to have in his den. Some books, and blankets and things like that, while Grimmjow appeared with the biggest pillows he could find. The largest ones was a bit difficult to get through the door.

“Did you steal these from Starrk?”

“Fucker got a storage filled with pillows, he won’t miss these,” Grimmjow said right before leaving again to get more.

As Grimmjow was moving back and forth carrying everything Ulquiorra had requested, Ulquiorra just made sure to place them somewhere to his liking, and this was turning out a lot better than he had expected.

It took them hours to complete it, and by the end Grimmjow was tired of carrying, but he didn’t complain about it, after all, he had insisted on helping.

“So… what do you think? You going to be comfy in here when it’s time?”

“It’s perfect, so, yes, I believe so.”

Now it was back to waiting.


	24. Even More waiting

“Time is moving by so slowly right now,” Grimmjow sighed as he watched Ulquiorra go through some documents. The Alpha appeared to be losing his patience once more. Not much had been happening the past week, though now Ulquiorra had to go on weekly visits to the doctor just to make sure everything was fine and the doctor was impressed by how well everything was going. Apparently, he had never come across a child this healthy and he was very certain Ulquiorra would be able to carry the child until term, unlike most Omegas here who would give birth before they were due.

“There is not much I can do about that,” Ulquiorra replied and looked over at the other.

“Isn’t there anyone you need me to kill or something?”

“Not at the present, no. I will let you know if there is anyone that I need to get rid of.” More sighing from the Alpha as that was not the answer he wanted and he got up and started to walk around. He was so restless. Ulquiorra watched him. “To think you would be this eager to become a father.” Once he would never have thought Grimmjow would be the type, but clearly, things had changed.

“I guess… it’s just the fucking waiting I hate. When the kid is here then something is actually happening.”

Ulquiorra leaned back in his chair and gestured for Grimmjow to come over to him. He did so without question, and once the Alpha was within reach Ulquiorra reached out for him and pulled him down into a kiss.

“I will keep you entertained a bit later. However, now there should be a meeting for you to go to,” Ulquiorra said as he pulled away.

“Uuugh. Fine, I guess. You’re staying here I assume?”

“Yes, I will not be present at most of the meetings anymore.”

“Fucking good, you need to relax,” Grimmjow sighed.

Ulquiorra watched the other leave and then returned to his work. It wasn’t that it would be too much for him to go to the meetings, not physically, but due to how pregnant he was now it did cause a bit of stress. He was surrounded by strong Alphas, all very close to him, and he did feel rather vulnerable right now, he wouldn’t be able to fight or protect himself effectively, so he would rather stay here and avoid that stress. After all, Aizen had said that he should think of his health first and foremost, so his absence would most likely be ignored by him. If there was something he needed from Ulquiorra then he could send someone to get him, it was as easy as that.

At some point he had decided to nap. He really did not have much energy these days, and his back was in pain. Sadly, he knew he would have to expect things to get worse, and he was glad the den was finished since right now he really couldn’t do any big projects like that. The child was draining all his energy to grow and develop now, and they were moving a lot more than they had before, something that had caused Grimmjow’s hands to be on his stomach almost constantly.

Movement. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Grimmjow had decided to lay down next to him. How long had he been asleep? That meeting usually lasted for at least an hour or two. Though without him it might be a bit shorter.

“How did it go?” Ulquiorra asked, his eyes closed again. Grimmjow’s fingers were caressing his cheek now.

“Boring as fuck. Szayel wouldn’t shut up about where you were and Yammy smashed the table since I couldn’t be fucked to explain why you weren’t there.”

Ulquiorra sighed. Sounded like Yammy wasn’t completely over him yet. How annoying. “Nothing new then?”

“Nope.” Grimmjow shifted a bit closer and wrapped an arm around Ulqui. “You tired?”

“Back pain.”

“Want me to prepare a bath for you or something?”

“I would appreciate that very much.”

Grimmjow got up and out of bed. “You’re getting fucking spoiled.”

“If that is a problem then you do not have to spoil me.”

A huff came from Grimmjow, and that was the only answer he would give as he disappeared into the bathroom. No, spoiling Ulquiorra was not a problem. At least then Grimmjow felt like he wasn’t useless during this whole pregnancy ordeal.


	25. Getting closer

As he had predicted, things only got worse now. He got more and more tired each day, his body trying to save up energy for the upcoming birth while the child inside of him was taking the rest of his energy. He worked for maybe four hours a day now, if that much, and no longer left his tower, doing so caused the omega instincts inside of him to panic, and Grimmjow was no better as his instincts to protect was only growing stronger. Even the doctor was barely allowed to go near him and he was an Omega too.

He was 30 weeks along now, and apparently, it was around now that most of the other Omega arrancars would give birth since they had to push their bodies and deal with the feeling of not being safe. At first Ulquiorra had not understood why that would be such a trigger, but now he did.

He opened his eyes slightly and Grimmjow crawled into bed and decided to lay down next to him. “You doing okay there? You need anything?”

“I’m fine. The child is moving a bit too much for me to get any rest, so I might do some reading instead.”

Grimmjow huffed and looked towards his stomach and leaned a bit closer. “Calm the fuck down so people can rest, okay?”

Ulquiorra made a low sound, the closest he got to a laugh. That was amusing, as though the child would actually listen to him.

“Hmmm. How’s the back pain?” Grimmjow asked. 

“Tolerable.”

That was apparently not the answer Grimmjow wanted as he sat up. “Okay, I’ll fix you a warm bath and fetch you a book and a cup of tea, will that make you feel better?”

Ulquiorra slowly sat up and reached out to caress Grimmjow’s cheek. “It would.”

“Then stay there until I’m done.” And with that Grimmjow jumped out of the bed and quickly worked on getting everything ready.

For someone who would groan and complain if he was given an order from Aizen or Tosen, he sure could work fast and effectively if it was for Ulquiorra. So dedicated he had become. Ulquiorra was curious to see what he would be like as a father.

“Can you get up on your own?” Grimmjow asked as he stopped by the bed.

“How fragile and weak you do believe me to be right now?” Ulquiorra asked as he got out of bed. Yeah, he could immediately feel pain shoot through his lower back. Who would have thought that carrying a child would be this heavy, especially since he wasn’t very large compared to other Omegas he had seen or the illustrations in the books he had read.

He got into the bathroom and undressed before stepping into the warm water and sitting down. It really did help with the pain. Next to the bath there was a small table with a cup of tea and a book.

“Cool, you just stay here while I get something to eat. I’ll be back soon,” Grimmjow said and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Grimmjow did eat much more than before, that was something Ulquiorra had noticed, but he guessed it was since like Ulquiorra’s body, Grimmjow’s was also getting ready for there to be a child to deal with, so now his body would be spending a lot of energy to make sure that he was as strong as he could be.

He watched the other leave, then turned his attention to his book. At least he had something to do while the time passed by.


	26. Visitors

The doctor continued to visit once a week to check on Ulquiorra and the child, and each time he said that they still had a while before the birth would happen. Apparently Ulquiorra was doing well enough so that the child got the time to truly mature and grow before entering the world, and at this point the doctor was almost completely certain that the child would not be born prematurely. Good. Bigger chance there would be no issues with the child and it had a better chance of surviving and becoming strong.

Grimmjow was as protective as ever, and at this point he only left Ulquiorra’s side to get food. His fraccions were moving around in the nearby area like guards and if there was anything Grimmjow or Ulquiorra needed then one of them would go and get it since Grimmjow was really not comfortable being away from Ulquiorra for more than maybe ten minutes.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened and Di Roy peaked inside. “Aizen is on his way here.”

Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra only sent him a short look. Calm down. Grimmjow really did not calm down, instead he moved over to Ulquiorra who was seated by his desk and decided to lean against it so that he was between Ulquiorra and the door. This was going to be difficult, wasn’t it?

Di Roy walked away and after a few minutes Ulquiorra could sense Lord Aizen’s presence, and so could Grimmjow. His blue eyes had narrowed as he glared at the door, jaw clenched shut tightly and his arms folded in front of his chest. It really looked like he had to use all the power he had to just stand where he was and not do something incredibly stupid.

There was a knock on the door, which made Grimmjow jump slightly. So tense. He really needed to relax a bit.

“Come in,” Ulquiorra called and rose to his feet.

“Sit down,” Grimmjow hissed at him, but Ulquiorra ignored him.

The door opened and Aizen stepped inside, followed by Gin.

“My Lord,” Ulquiorra said and had been about to bow when Aizen lifted a hand, stopping him.

“There is no need for that, Ulquiorra,” he said softly and stepped closer. Now Grimmjow moved, and getting in front of Ulquiorra, and in Aizen’s way. A deep growl coming from him. “Oh? Are you worried I will hurt him? My dear Grimmjow, I am simply here to see how he is doing, I have not seen him in a while after all.”

Grimmjow didn’t move, he continued to stand his ground. Idiot. Ulquiorra gripped his wrist, causing Grimmjow to turn to look at him. “Stand down,” Ulquiorra said. For a moment Grimmjow just stared at him. Then with a annoyed huff he stepped aside, though he would not stop glaring at Aizen. Gin just appeared to be very amused by all of this, which was not surprising.

“You appear to be healthy,” Aizen commented as he stepped closer to Ulquiorra and lifted a hand, his fingers placed under Ulquiorra’s chin. Grimmjow was growling in the background but Aizen just ignored him. “You don’t have much time left until birth, correct?”

“A few more weeks. Though there is still a chance it might happen prematurely,” Ulquiorra replied.

“Let is hope that does not happen. Continue to rest and take care of yourself, and it looks like your Alpha is very eager to protect you if anything was to happen.”

“He is… he has been of much help.”

“I’m right fucking here,” Grimmjow hissed, not liking that the other two were talking about him like he was in another room.

“I am aware of that, Grimmjow.” Aizen took a step back. “I will allow you to rest now, Ulquiorra, it appears that my presence is agitating your mate.”

“He needs to learn to calm down. I apologize for his behavior.”

“No need for that. He is simply following his instincts.”

Aizen left together with Gin, who had apparently joined only because he thought it would be funny to watch.

“Fucking hell,” Grimmjow huffed and started to walk around in the room, still very much worked up.

“Grimmjow, calm down.” No, he wasn’t going to apparently. Ulquiorra waited for the other to be within his reach before he grasped his arm and pulled him closer. “I understand you feel a strong need to keep everyone away from me, but there is no one here who is going to harm me. So relax.” He let go of Grimmjow’s arm and reached up to cup his face. “You are wasting your own energy on this.”

Grimmjow took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Fucker has me on edge.”

“Because you let him.” Grimmjow tried to look away, but Ulquiorra wouldn’t let him. “Grimm.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened a bit. Normally Ulquiorra would use his full first name, so this really caught his attention. Grimmjow didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Ulquiorra into a hug, and held him there.

“Just relax. We are fine, nothing is coming for either of us,” Ulquiorra said softly. It was strange to try to calm the other down like this, to care enough to do so instead of just letting Grimmjow walk around upset like he had been.

“I’m going to make sure of that,” Grimmjow mumbled against Ulquiorra’s shoulder.

“I know.”


	27. Nursery

It felt like the doctor had moved in here at this point. He visited twice a week and was apparently always nearby in case there was anything. They were really playing the waiting game right now, and this waiting was clearly a lot worse for Grimmjow than the waiting he had to deal with before it became visible that Ulquiorra was pregnant.

Now and then the Alpha managed to stay still and appear calm, but for the most part he would just be pacing around and act agitated. Thankfully he didn’t take it out on Ulquiorra, but if anyone else dared show up he would snap at them.

Ulquiorra had completely stopped working now, he had no energy for that, so he spent most of his time either reading, relaxing, or sleeping.

For now he watched Grimmjow move back and forth, back and forth. He needed to give the other something to do.

“Grimm.”

Grimmjow paused and looked at him. 

“It just came to mind that we have not prepared a nursery. Would you mind doing that? I will make a list of everything needed.”

“How the fuck did we forget about that?”

“A lot has been happening and we have been keeping our focus on the birth, rather than on what happens afterwards,” Ulquiorra replied as he got up from bed and moved over to his desk and started to write down everything that was needed. It only took a moment to do, and then he held out the note for Grimmjow to take.

“I’ll get it done within a couple of hours, see you then. I’ll place Shawlong outside the door so if there is anything just call for him and he’ll get me,” Grimmjow said and made sure to give Ulquiorra a kiss before walking out.

Well, without him pacing around Ulquiorra had the chance to get some more resting done. Yes, that had been the second motive behind this project. Not only did Grimmjow need something to do, and they did actually need a nursery, but with Grimmjow walking around like that it was hard for Ulquiorra to properly relax.

He curled up in bed and closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep. For how long he wasn’t sure, but when he woke up Grimmjow was there, sitting right next to him.

“For how long have you been sitting there?” Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. “A while. Didn’t really want to wake you up, but the nursery is kind of finished. I don’t know where the fuck to place those things in the room so I kind of need you right now. Yylfordt got some suggestions to how he thinks it should be, but it’s not his fucking nursery so…” another shrug.

Ulquiorra sat up and then got out of bed. “Very well. Lead the way.” Grimmjow quickly moved over to him and took his hand before guiding him to the room next to their bedroom.

Several of Grimmjow’s fraccions was standing outside and quickly stepped away when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got close. They knew Grimmjow didn’t like anyone being anywhere close to Ulquiorra right now. Grimmjow allowed Ulquiorra to enter first before he stepped in too.

“Hm…” That was the only sound Ulquiorra made. Grimmjow and his minions had pretty much just placed everything in the middle of the room.

“Excuse me, I didn’t know where the fuck to place all that shit.”

“Place the crib over there,” Ulquiorra said and pointed. Then as that was moved where he wanted it he continued to command where everything else was to go. “Hmmm. Las Noches is really not created to house children, so only the real necessities are available here,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Sounds like another mission is on the way,” Grimmjow said as he stepped over to Ulquiorra and wrapped an arm around him.

“Yes. One that will send you to the human world.”

“I did not expect that. Fine. What do you need?”

“I will give you a list of the items I need you to steal.”

“Man, it always sounds so fucking good to hear you say things like that,” Grimmjow grinned.

“I suppose me telling you to murder will turn you on.”

“Careful there,” Grimmjow growled. Then there was a pause. “When the fuck was the last time we fucked?”

“Some weeks ago. I cannot say my sex drive has been present due to my current condition.”

“Yeah, same. Been too busy with this whole baby ordeal. I’ll make up for it once that kid is out of you.”

“I look forward to that.”

That was clearly the answer Grimmjow wanted as he was grinning from ear to ear now. When he managed not to grin like mad he decided to kiss Ulquiorra, and kept him trapped in that kiss for a long time. Not that Ulquiorra was going to complain.

“I will go and make that list now,” Ulquiorra said and went back into their bedroom. “We will also need to set up a system so that we can hear if the child is crying.”

“Microphones or something I suppose. So… do we ask Ichimaru for that or Szayel?” Grimmjow said as he followed along. “Actually..” he stepped outside of the room just as he had entered it. “Yylfordt. Go steal some microphones and that sort of shit from your brother.” Then he stepped into the bedroom again and waited for the list from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra handed the list over to Grimmjow and allowed him to look over it to see what he thought. He looked as surprised as Ulquiorra had expected.

“Is this a fucking toy list?!”

“We are dealing with a child, it will need something to keep itself occupied as it grows.”

“Well, training, that’s how you keep the fucker busy.”

“I suggest you read a few more books on this subject Grimmjow. The child is not born an Arrancar, but just as a soul. Eventually those Arrancar powers will develop, and that is when you can start training the child. It can happen at some point between the age of five to eight, so until then, we will need other things to keep them busy.”

Grimmjow groaned. “I have to wait fucking years before they can start fighting.”

“As you might have noticed, everything takes time when it comes to children.”

“I’ve fucking noticed. You’re not even close enough to the birth for you to feel a need to go to the damn den yet.”

With that Grimmjow left the room and took a few of his minions with him before he disappeared. Once again leaving Shawlong to make sure nothing happened to Ulquiorra. Well, another opportunity to take a nap, so he curled up in bed once more and fell asleep rather quickly this time too.

Just like last time, when he woke up Grimmjow was there sitting next to him.

“Want to inspect the stuff we got?” he asked and Ulquiorra nodded. “Hope we’re not fucking up your rest with this.”

Ulquiorra reached out and caressed his cheek. “No, it’s fine, and I am the one asking you to do this after all. I know where my limits are so you do not need to worry.”

“As if telling me not to worry has worked thus far,” Grimmjow huffed.

“I know. That is the burden of caring for someone,” Ulquiorra sat up and leaned in to kiss him. When he pulled away he got out of the bed and stepped into the nursery once more.

There were toys there now, some stuffed animals and various other items that might be useful either for them or the child. It all looked ready now. Only thing missing was the child, and the child would be arriving soon enough.


	28. Move

36 weeks now. No Arrancar had been able to keep the pregnancy going this close to term before so the doctor, who had pretty much moved in here, was calling this a miracle, and that it showed how well they worked as mates. At one point Ulquiorra had heard him call them the perfect couple, which sounded incredibly strange to him.

It was really heavy to move these days and he couldn’t take deep breaths any longer, which was slightly annoying, and at one point it had almost made him feel as though he was unable to breath. This had made Grimmjow freak out, and the doctor had to spend time calming Grimmjow down rather than see if something was wrong with Ulquiorra.

The birth was right around the corner, but before it happened, or a while before it happened, Ulquiorra would feel a intense need to go to the den he had created, somewhere safe where he could give birth.

“You worried?” Grimmjow asked.

“About the birth?” Ulquiorra looked over at the other. Grimmjow nodded. “Not particularly. My body can handle a lot, but I’m not looking forward to it, and I am aware of the complications that can happen.”

Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had barely slept the past week, which was not good.

“Grimm. Come here.” Grimmjow looked over at him and crawled into bed where Ulquiorra was. “Lay down.” He did as told. “Close your eyes and try to get some rest.”

“What if something ha-”

“If anything is to happen then I will wake you.”

Grimmjow sent him a short look and then decided to close his eyes and try to get some sleep. It took a while, but thankfully he did manage to fall asleep eventually. Ulquiorra simply sat next to him, gently running his fingers through his hair until he knew the other was asleep, but he didn’t move away in case it would wake Grimmjow, so he kept one hand on him as he slowly lay down. He didn’t need any rest right now, but he didn’t have anything else to do so he was just going to stay here.

He was pretty sure three hours had passed when he noticed something. There was a restlessness in his body, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had been still for a while. He sat up. What was his body telling him? Move. Go. Where? He took a deep breath to just calm his mind.

“Grimm.”

Within a second Grimmjow opened his eyes and sat up. “What? You okay? What’s-”

“Calm down.” Was all this stress from his side really necessary? If he analyzed his behavior he guessed it could have something to do with him not being in control, he didn’t know what was going on or when something was going to happen, which put him on edge. It was understandable, but still rather annoying. “I’ll move over to the den.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. “So… the birth is really close then?”

Ulquiorra shrugged slightly. “I am not sure. Could happen in a week or a day, we still have waiting to do, but my body now doesn’t feel safe enough here.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They got out of bed and Grimmjow snatched a few more blankets and pillows with him before they left and headed to the den. His fraccions were told not to follow them. No one, except Grimmjow, would be allowed close to the den. The doctor could visit, if it was absolutely necessary, but anyone else being nearby would only stress Ulquiorra.

They got to the room that had been prepared months before. Standing in the middle of the room Ulquiorra took a deep breath. This made everything very real, this made the fact that the birth right around the corner so very, very real. He was not scared, and he knew what he was to expect, but this was something he had no experience with, and something that his intelligence or physical strength or fighting abilities had not prepared him for and would be rather useless when the time came. The only aid he had was his healing factor in case something went wrong, his calm persona, high pain tolerance, and patience. Hopefully that would be enough. On the other side, there was the fact that he was rather small, the doctor had worried that it would cause the birth to get very tough for him, especially since the birth would happen so close to term and the child would have gotten the time to grow. Slim hips really did him no favors here.

Hopefully, everything went well, he could do very little to prepare for this moment except rest and save his energy. With that in mind he moved over to the are that was covered in pillows and decided to lay down there. Grimmjow decided to join him and wrapped a blanket over him before curling up next to him.

“Do you want me to be here with you during the birth?” Grimmjow asked quietly.

That was something they hadn’t talked about.

“I do.” He honestly did want Grimmjow to be there with him, even if he wasn’t going to be able to be of much help, he would at least not be alone, and if something was to happen then Grimmjow could get the doctor.

Grimmjow leaned in closer and placed a light kiss on Ulquiorra’s cheek. “Good, since I would be clawing at the fucking door if you tried to keep me out.”

There was a moment of silence as Ulquiorra closed his eyes to just relax. “What do we do about the child’s name?” Grimmjow suddenly added.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slightly. For a moment they just looked at each other. “I suppose we are more unprepared for this than I had expected.”

“No shit.”

“Hmm.” Ulquiorra thought for a moment. “Instead of arguing about a name, one of us gets to pick the first name, but the then child will have the other’s last name.”

“Sooo, if I get to pick the first name this time, then this kid will have your last name, but you’ll get to chose the first name next time and the kid will get my last name.”

“Next… time?”

Grimmjow just grinned. They hadn’t even had their first child and he was already thinking of having more of them. Good grief Grimmjow.


	29. Birth

Over a week had passed and there was no new development, none that they could see at least. On one side, it was good that the birth didn’t happen before it should, it was better for the child to be allowed to develop and grow strong before meeting the world, however, it was not good for Ulquiorra. The doctor worried the birth might be too rough, and at one point mentioned operating, to which Ulquiorra refused. He was not going to go through with that, he refused to be placed in a situation that made him even more vulnerable than this. Grimmjow had not liked that either, but he appeared to be slightly worried too.

Ulquiorra paused for a second. He had been reading, leaned against Grimmjow who was sitting behind him. There was slight pain, but it didn’t last for long. Now and then that could happen, but the times it did he paid attention and counted how long it would take for the next one to appear. If it took longer than ten minutes then he didn’t care.

Pain again. Okay, was this a sign of contractions? He waited. There it was again. It was barely anything for him to pay attention to, due to his high pain tolerance, so had it not been for the fact that he knew the birth was right around the corner then he would probably have ignored it. Yes, they were coming in even waves. Definitely contractions, but they were spaces far between each other, and very mild, so he knew it would still take a while before anything was going to really happen.

Should he tell Grimmjow? He would risk the other getting worked up and stay that way until the birth truly begun, but keeping it a secret was not exactly the right way to go either.

“You okay?”

Hmm, looks like he had been lost in thought for a bit too long. “Contractions. However, they are very mild, so the birth-”

“WHAT!? IT’S HAPPENING NOW?!”

Ulquiorra sighed. That was loud, and this is what he had thought would happen. “The birth will not start yet, these contractions normally lasts for hours.”

“But it’s actually happening!”

“...” Ulquiorra turned to look at him. “What did you think was going to eventually happen? You had months to prepare yourself for this moment. Calm down.”

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT!”

“Stop yelling…”

With that Grimmjow took a deep breath and appeared to be trying to calm down, though he wasn’t doing a good job at it. So Ulquiorra moved, which caused a displeased sound to come from Grimmjow.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m simply moving aside so that you can get up and do something to calm yourself down, as you are very annoying to deal with right now. Kill something, run around Las Noches, cry in a corner, something.”

Grimmjow growled and got up. At least he was listening. Ulquiorra watched him walk away, but he didn’t exit the room. Of course he didn’t. Instead he started to pace around the room. Well, that was better than him sitting here being stressed. In the meantime Ulquiorra decided to lay down on his side, his back turned towards Grimmjow as he decided to relax while he still could.

Two hours passed and Grimmjow decided to sit down next to Ulquiorra and watch him instead. Well… he appeared to have calmed down a bit now.

“Any changes?” Grimmjow asked.

“No, and I will tell you if there is anything.”

“Should I get the doctor?”

“No. He is not needed unless something is about to go wrong.”

“...”

Ulquiorra didn’t need to look at Grimmjow to know that he was worried. Yes, Ulquiorra was small, and yes, birthing would be hard, but he was strong, and his body could handle a lot. He was confident he would be able to do this. It might not be easy, but he would get through it. His instincts knew what he was to do, so he was going to follow what his body told him, and right now he just needed to use as little energy as possible.

Another couple of hours passed when he noticed the pain was getting worse, though still nothing he would even react to, and it was more frequent. Slowly he sat up and Grimmjow almost jumped. So on edge.

“The contractions are more frequent,” Ulquiorra said. For some reason, sitting was a bit better. He supposed it would be wise to get help from gravity during all of this, so laying down while giving birth would not be a very good idea. Grimmjow however did not think of that so he immediately started to stress when Ulquiorra decided to sit up and suggested he lay back down again. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” He let out a sigh and reached out for the Alpha and placed a hand on his cheek. “I understand this is stressful for you, I understand you wish to help and participate, but you need to let me do this on my own. If I need your help then I will tell you.”

“You better.”

Ulquiorra leaned over and kissed him. “I will. Now do your best not to fret, and know that you being here is on its own helping.” It was. As he was forced to follow his instincts right now having his Alpha here did make this easier, it gave him a sense of security, like he was safe.

More hours passed and he was moving around now and then, even he was getting a bit restless. The pain had increased, to the point it was more than just annoying. He did however not flinch at the pain, or comment on it, simply letting Grimmjow know it was worse. He had been standing by his desk when he felt something warm down his legs. Well. It was close now. So close. He knew some would not know the birth was happening until the water broke. It all appeared to start differently for everyone.

He took a deep breath and removed his hakama. Grimmjow was quick to get over to him, he had been looking away for just a moment and hadn’t caught what had happened.

“Water broke,” Ulquirra replied.

Ulquiorra could pretty much see how Grimmjow was internally panicking. Clearly he had no idea what to do with himself, and the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help or assist Ulquiorra right now probably made everything so much worse for him. At least he hadn’t turned all of that into anger and aggression like he normally would have. 

Barely a couple of minutes had passed when everything got a lot worse. Ulquiorra barely remembered what happened the next minutes as his instincts had just decided to completely override everything, and the next thing he knew he was on his knees on the floor, leaning slightly over the low table that was in the middle of the room, hands balled into fists as his whole body and mind was telling him to push. That had happened so quickly. While everything else had been slow, this had hit a lot faster than he had been prepared for.

Grimmjow was right next to him, one hand on Ulquiorra’s shoulder and as Ulquiorra looked at him he could see worry written all over Grimmjow’s face. The other really did nothing to hide it.

“Do you believe me to be so weak that I can't do this?” Ulquiorra managed to say through clenched teeth. He could not keep his usual straight and neutral expression, not during this.

The pain was intense, and different from any other sort of pain he had felt before. He could handle that part, not a problem, even if it was disturbing to feel internal pain like this. What he was struggling with was to push. It felt like no matter how much strength he was using, nothing was happening. His body almost trembling with his much force he was using, and still, nothing. No sign that he managed to do anything.

He was breathing heavily now, and pretty much had to force himself to take a break now and then just to breath while his body continued to tell him to push. How long was this supposed to take? It felt like he had been on his knees like this forever, but he still had some energy left.

“Should I get the doctor?” Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head. He could do this, he did not want another person in here with him, and at this point he was pretty sure his reiatsu would kill the doctor as he couldn’t keep it down while trying to push this child out. Surely Grimmjow too was feeling the pressure from his reiatsu, but he didn’t mention or complain, or even move away.

Part of him wanted to scream as he was using all the strength he had, but he stayed quiet. The only sounds he was making was the heavy breathing whenever he took a break. He felt drained, but he couldn’t stop now, he just had to keep going. At least it felt like something was happening, like the pain getting worse. This was close to the worst pain he had ever felt, but that was still not too much for him to deal with.

He could feel Grimmjow’s hand on his back, and he could only imagine how distressed the other must feel. An Alpha watching his Omega in pain, struggling, and him being completely unable to do anything about it. What a awful situation they were both in.

“I’m getting the doctor,” Grimmjow decided, and Ulquiorra wasn’t going to waste his energy arguing with him right now. While Grimmjow was gone he did his best to hold back his reiatsu. His eyes were closed as he took this moment to breath, and try to gather some energy. The door opened and closed and he heard the two rush over to him.

“This has been going on for a while,” the doctor commented and Ulquiorra could feel his hand press on his stomach. “The child has moved significantly, so only a little bit more.”

That was encouraging to hear. He continued to push, using all the strength he had left. The other two were talking, but he couldn’t catch what they were saying, he had enough just trying to hold back his reiatsu while pushing out a child.

Then, like before, it felt like everything happened very fast, as his body suddenly told him to stop pushing and the pain quickly disappeared, and so did the pressure that had been inside of him. Crying. He could hear crying. Grimmjow and the doctor was talking. He couldn’t focus on any of it. All he could do was breath, and yet breathing wasn’t helping. It felt like his strength was fading, and so was everything around him.

Was he going to pass out? He tried to clear his mind, tried to get everything back into focus, but he couldn’t.

“Grimm…” he managed. He could hear Grimmjow talking, feel a hand grip his shoulder tightly, but everything felt distant.

There was still a baby crying… far away, and that was the last he heard before everything went silent.


	30. Family

Ulquiorra groaned and shifted. His whole body felt sore, and he was so tired, but he needed to know what had happened. As he opened his eyes and tried to sit up he realized that he was laying on a mountain of pillows, and that the size of his stomach had really been reduced. According to the books it would normally take days for it to return to normal, but with Ulquiorra’s body that was apparently going a lot faster. 

Grimmjow appeared through the curtains that shielded this area from the rest of the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I have been through war. What happened?”

“You passed the fuck out.”

“Ah. For how long?”

“Four hours.” A pause. “Never fucking do that again.” It was said as a hiss. He supposed he must have really scared Grimmjow.

“I will do my best, but if you plan to put me in a situation like that again then I will not make any promises.”

“The first time is apparently the worst, you’ll manage better next time.”

Hmmm. Sounded like Grimmjow was really dead set on having more children. He supposed his Alpha instincts were telling him to breed as much as he could… and honestly… Ulquiorra didn’t mind.

“How is the child?” Ulquiorra asked.

“His name is Cesarre, and he’s asleep.”

Ulquiorra rose both eyebrows in surprise. “Interesting name.” Not a bad one either. For some reason he had expected Grimmjow to come up with something dumb, but this was a pleasant surprise.

“You got a problem with it? He got your last name.”

“No, I do not have a problem, I'm Simply surprised.”

Grimmjow sat down next to him and hugged him close. Looks like some of that fear he had felt earlier was still in him, as this was odd of him.

“I am alive and well, you need not worry.”

“Not fucking worried.”

“If you say so.”

They sat like that for a while, and after about a minute Ulquiorra decided to just lean against Grimmjow since that would be a lot more comfortable. He still felt very tired, so he was pretty much half asleep now.

“What is it like to be a father?” Ulquiorra asked. He wasn’t entirely sure if he himself had fully realized that there was a child, their child, sleeping somewhere in the room.

“Weird as fuck.”

“How so?”

“Instincts all over the fucking place, and I have no fucking idea what to do.”

“You will learn with time. Do not fret.”

Then there was the sound of a child crying and Ulquiorra could immediately feel how his own instincts told him to get that child immediately. He knew it was his own. It was strange how his body and mind reacted to this.

“Stay,” Grimmjow said as he got up and disappeared. The crying stopped and he returned with a small child in his arms. It was surreal to think that just a few hours ago the baby had been inside of him, and looking at him now it was even more insane to think he had managed to push him out without harming himself.

The child had large dark blue eyes and black hair. For now there was no hollow mask, no hollow hole, and no reiatsu. The baby would get all of that eventually.

“You want to hold him?”

“I suppose,” Ulquiorra replied and the baby was handed over to him. This was all so incredibly strange. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of everything he felt, or the thoughts that were running through his mind. It would take some time for him to get used to this, but eventually he would. “We will have to take turns to get up and see what he wants when he cries, especially at night.”

“Sounds fine by me,” Grimmjow replied and placed a kiss on Ulquiorra’s cheek.

Ulquiorra didn’t look up at him, his eyes were on the baby, their child. The little one smiled and reached up for him, though Ulquiorra just sat like frozen. What was he supposed to do? How was he to interact with the baby? He barely had any parental instincts as of right now, so this was not going to be easy for him, not at first at least.

“Okay, you look like you’re fucking petrified,” Grimmjow replied and took the child from him. Ulquiorra didn’t protest. “Well, at least you’re not one of those omegas who turn fucking weird when they get a child.”

“Weird in what way?”

“Sensitive, worried… just like they are two minutes away from a nervous breakdown.”

“I doubt that will ever be a description you will be able to use on me.”

“Good.”


	31. New Routine

The first month with this baby had been quite the challenge. Neither really knew what they were doing, but they were trying. Grimmjow had lost his patience now and then and just handed the child to Ulquiorra who had absolutely no parental instincts, so this was very difficult for him to deal with.

The child really took close to all the time they had, which was something neither of them had expected. Ulquiorra had thought he would be able to get back to work rather quickly, while Grimmjow had thought he would be able to have a lot of fun with Ulquiorra once more.

“You sure you want more of these, when you see how much of a struggle it is to manage one?” Ulquiorra replied as he watched Grimmjow entertain Cesarre.

“Yes.”

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at that answer. Very well then.

“Is that a problem?” Grimmjow asked as he looked over at his mate.

“No. I am simply surprised you have the time and patience for that. The more children there are, the less sex you will get.”

“I will fucking manage okay.”

They had not had sex since they had become parents, and Ulquiorra could tell that it was annoying Grimmjow a lot, especially since their son appeared to know just when Grimmjow was about to initiate something and would then cry for attention, and it was impossible to ignore that crying even if it was in the next room.

“If you say so,” Ulquiorra replied.

The baby couldn’t even sit up on his own yet, but he could clearly track things moving with his eyes and turned his head to keep up with everything, so according to what Ulquiorra had read, he was on track and not developing faster or slower than any other child would.

It didn’t take long before the baby grew tired so Grimmjow left to get him in bed. After a few minutes he returned.

“Still got no instincts uh? You barely do anything with the kid,” Grimmjow commented when he returned.

“My apologies. It does not come as naturally to me as it does to you.”

“That’s because you stop to think instead of act. You analyse the whole fucking ordeal and because of that you freeze up. It’s funny to look at, but not helpful at all.”

“Hmm. I suppose you are correct.”

Grimmjow sighed and walked over to where Ulquiorra was sitting and leaned down to kiss him. It started light, then the kiss grew in intensity. Ulquiorra knew what it was Grimmjow wanted, so he broke away from the kiss, resulting in Grimmjow making a very annoyed sound.

“Do you really wish to risk it? Cesarre might wake up.”

“Don’t think he will,” Grimmjow insisted and moved on to Ulquiorra’s neck, unzipping his jacket to get access.

“You have said that seventeen times, and been wrong each and every time.”

“I will not be wrong this time.”

“We shall see.”

Ulquiorra was pulled up onto his feet and then dragged over to the bed before he was pushed down there onto his back and Grimmjow was quick to crawl on top of him. Their lips met again, and tongue was soon added.

half of the previous times they would not get any further than this before Cesarre would cry. He did not cry this time.

Hands quickly removed clothes and threw them aside. Ulquiorra was breathing heavily as Grimmjow knew just what to do to arouse him.

the rest of the time they would not get this far before the crying started. This time, it did not.

Grimmjow bit down hard on Ulquiorra’s neck, drawing a sharp gasp out of him. This round was going to be rough, Ulquiorra could tell that much, and he didn’t mind. He was more than ready to take the other.

“Do it,” he whispered, and Grimmjow let out a low muffled growl. No warning was given before Grimmjow thrusted into him, his whole length and knot entering him in one motion.

Ulquiorra gasped. That was a lot to take at once when it had been months since last time, but it didn’t exactly hurt, and he could take it, he was not going to complain about Grimmjow’s behavior, and did nothing to stop him when he started to thrust.

They had not managed to get this far before.

Low moans and gasps and whispers of Grimmjow’s name was coming from Ulquiorra with each thrust, and Grimmjow replied with his own pleased sounds. That pace was hard and fast. Ulquiorra’s nails were digging into Grimmjow’s skin, holding on as the Alpha was completely lost in the moment. He had to admit that he had missed this, missed the sensation of Grimmjow moving in and out of him like this, of having Grimmjow this close and hearing those sounds. He had never thought he would miss intimacy, but he had.

“Close,” Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow’s rough treatment was apparently really doing it for him today.

His eyes closed as his focus was fully on Grimmjow’s cock. He really knew how to use it. Even if Grimmjow was probably keeping his main focus on his own pleasure, he had clearly not forgotten Ulquiorra, he could tell just by the way he was moving, how he was thrusting as he made sure to do it just the way Ulquiorra liked it.

No further warning was given before Ulquiorra came. He had almost completely forgotten what an orgasm felt like and this was intense. For a moment there he forgot how to breath. When it was over he was left there as a panting mess. Grimmjow had cum only a couple of seconds after him, and he wouldn’t have noticed had it not been for the swollen knot inside of him.

“That was fucking good,” Grimmjow sighed.

“It was,” Ulquiorra agreed, his fingers now running up and down Grimmjow's back in a soothing motion.

Nothing else was said as the two of them enjoyed the afterglow, and waited for their bodies to calm down and regain some energy. Once Grimmjow’s knot was back to its normal size he slowly pulled out and lay down next to Ulquiorra, only to pull him close. He could get so incredibly cuddly after sex.

Sadly, they only got to lay like this for a minute before the sound of a baby crying reached them.

“For fuck sake,” Grimmjow groaned.

“I’ll deal with it,” Ulquiorra decided and sat up. Well, at least their child hadn’t started to cry sooner.


	32. Inspection

Now things were going a lot better, with the child being 2 months old he didn’t wake up as much at night. Once or twice normally, so they did get to sleep a bit more than they would have before, and with this, it also allowed for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to focus on each other a lot more.

Ulquiorra had started to appear in the meetings, while Grimmjow stayed to take care of the child. Still, Ulquiorra couldn’t say he had any parental instincts yet, but he did help take care of the child, and did as best as he could do deal with this situation he was suddenly in. Grimmjow had been annoyed by his absence at first, but had with time decided to be patient with him instead. Ulquiorra was trying, but this was difficult for him. Taking care of a child required him to show a lot of care and he did not know how to manage the child as the baby did not understand a word he was saying, and pretty much just doing whatever he wanted.

“How was the meeting? Boring as always?” Grimmjow asked when Ulquiorra returned. He was on the floor, playing with the baby who was smiling widely at him. The baby always smiled when Grimmjow was with him. The baby did however not smile even half as much if Ulquiorra was handling him, but Ulquiorra took no offense in that.

“Is there any point in me giving you a summary of what was talked about?”

“Nope.”

Thought so. He walked over to Grimmjow and sat down next to him, one hand placed on Grimmjow’s cheek to keep him from turning away as he kissed him. Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow smile into the kiss, and when he decided to pull back Grimmjow leaned in to nuzzle his neck, a wide grin on his face. What had caused the other to be happy so suddenly was a complete mystery to Ulquiorra, but he was not going to question it and instead wrapped an arm around the other.

“I’m going to make sure to have plenty of fun with you once Cesarre has fallen asleep.”

Oh, just horny, that’s what he was. Now that made sense.

“I will be looking forward to that,” Ulquiorra replied and sighed as he felt sharp teeth bite into his neck. So playful.

For a moment they sat there in silence, when Grimmjow suddenly decided to push Ulquiorra on his back. Well now that was a surprise. He had been about to remind Grimmjow that there was a child they should be watching instead of doing this but he wasn’t given the chance as Grimmjow kissed him. What on earth had brought this on?

He pushed at Grimmjow chest, but he didn’t back off, not until Ulquiorra used more strength, then he decided to sit up, but made sure to do so with a annoyed growl.

“What?”

“Keep an eye on the baby, you can have your way with me all you would like later.”

Grimmjow huffed. “Wasn’t going to fuck you right here and now. You’ve been busy all day, and you smell of other Alphas.”

Oh… so… well, that explained a few things. He had spent most of the day working, and during that time he had been with several different Alphas, so he supposed some of that smell would linger on him. Even though Grimmjow’s smell should be overpowering all of that, considering the fact that Grimmjow had claimed him and that they lived together.

“I am going to get changed then.” Ulquiorra said and made sure to kiss Grimmjow’s cheek before he got to his feet. Such a grump he could be.

Once that was done he sat down next to Grimmjow again.

“Better,” Grimmjow mumbled, but he was still grumpy he wasn’t getting as much attention from his Omega as he would have liked. Ulquiorra supposed he would make up for that later, but right now there was a baby they needed to focus on.

The little one was smiling widely as Grimmjow picked him up. Ulquiorra was content just watching the two of them play. Until Cesarre decided to reach out for him. Grimmjow paused and looked over at Ulquiorra.

“Think he wants to be with you. You gonna take him or?”

Ulquiorra hesitated a bit. Months might have passed, but he was still not used to their child. Then he reached out and lifted the baby off of Grimmjow’s lap and placed the little one on his own lap. The baby appeared to be happy with this. This was very strange. Then there was a deep purr coming from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to look at him. Apparently he really liked it whenever Ulquiorra interacted with their child, supposed it was an Alpha thing, to see his family like this.

Sadly, this did not last for long as both of them turned their head slightly as they felt Aizen approach. He appeared to be alone, at least Ulquiorra couldn’t sense Gin trailing alongside him.

Grimmjow let out a low growl and got to his feet. Ulquiorra did the same, while holding Cesarre to his chest. The baby making weird baby noises and tugging at his uniform, but Ulquiorra didn’t care, he was just going to let the little one do whatever.

There was a knock on the door and Grimmjow growled again. Well, better keep him busy, so he handed Grimmjow the baby and went and opened the door. He knew Grimmjow’s instincts would go from attack to protect the moment he had the little one in his arms. After all, he couldn’t fight while holding their child.

“Good evening, Ulquiorra,” Aizen said with a small smile, and Ulquiorra stepped side to let Aizen in, while also bowing before him.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Grimmjow hissed. Ulquiorra sent him a sharp look, though Aizen just smiled, amused by the Sexta’s defensive behavior.

“I figured it was about time I visited to meet this new member of Las Noches,” he replied and stepped closer to Grimmjow and Cesarre.

Grimmjow growled, not wanting Aizen anywhere near their child. His arms wrapped protectively around the little one as he held him close to his chest. The baby made a low unsure sound, clearly noticing that something wasn’t right.

“Grimmjow, please calm down.” Ulquiorra really didn’t want the child to start crying right now.

Aizen paused in front of Grimmjow, studying him and the child he was holding. “I hope you have had no issues with this new addition to your family?”

“There has been no issues. The child, Cesarre, is healthy and appears to be developing and growing as he should,” Ulquiorra replied before Grimmjow could say anything.

“Good. And your role as a parent? It’s quite different from what you are used to.”

“I… am not doing as well as I should, I admit that. Grimmjow however is proving to be a wonderful guardian.”

Ulquiorra could see Grimmjow’s eyes widen slightly at that.

“I am glad to hear that, and I am sure you will soon adjust.”

With that Aizen decided to leave.

“You think I’m a good dad?” Grimmjow asked.

“I do. I think you’re doing incredibly well.” He was just being honest, but he knew Grimmjow wasn’t used to any sort of praise in front of Aizen, so that would have come as a surprise to him, and soon enough that would just add to that ego of his.

And there wide grin spread across Grimmjow’s lips and he stepped closer to his mate. A low purr was coming from him as he nuzzled Ulquiorra’s neck, so very pleased with himself. Ulquiorra was not going to say anything to deflate that ego of his, he did deserve the praise he was given. So instead of speaking he cupped Grimmjow’s face and made him lift his head from Ulquiorra’s neck so that he could kiss him.

“Mmmm, do I get a reward for being a good dad?” Grimmjow asked, his voice a deep growl.

“I will give you whatever it is you want, once Cesarre is asleep.”

“I like the sound of that~”


	33. Parental Instinct

Well now that had been unfortunate. For some reason, Ulquiorra was sure it was partly Gin’s fault, Grimmjow had been sent out on a mission. Leaving Ulquiorra alone with their child. He still did not have any parental instincts or feelings towards the child. The only reason he did spend time with it or take care of it was to give Grimmjow a break and because he knew he had to.

Now Grimmjow was not here, so everything was on him. Not that he was going to complain openly about it, but he had been tempted to suggest that he went on that mission instead of Grimmjow. Sadly, it was Aizen’s order and Ulquiorra was not going to question it. Grimmjow on the other hand had decided to complain loudly about it, but it had not worked, so he had been forced to leave.

“I suppose you will have to come with me when I am working then,” Ulquiorra sighed as he picked Cesarre up. He didn’t exactly get an intelligent response, like usual, but he knew that he needed to talk to the baby if it was to learn how to speak and understand. It wasn’t too bad, at least there was no arguing back.

He had done all the work he could while in his own tower, so now he would have to head to the main building and the little one was coming with him. It would be the first time the baby was outside of the tower, so that was going to be an experience.

Out into the sand they went, as it was the shortest route to the library. Immediately the baby in Ulquiorra’s arms made a sound and tried to grab for the sand. These days Cesarre’s favorite things to do was grab things, and throw things. Apparently these two things was incredibly amusing to the baby.

“You will get to play with that when you’re older… you’re only going to try to put some in your mouth if I let you down.”

That was another thing he liked to do. At least he would grow out of that eventually… and instead do other strange things.

They got into the main building and Ulquiorra headed for the library. On the way there Cesarre kept looking around, mouth open and eyes wide as he looked around.

“Everything is still white, so why are you so excited?” Ulquiorra didn’t get it.

They got to the library, and here he needed to do something about the little one, as he could not carry him around everywhere while working. So he got a thick blanket that had been left there by Starrk and place it on one of the tables and lay Cesarre down there, on his stomach, as he would now usually roll onto his stomach if he was placed on his back. Good grief.

He watched Cesarre lift his head and look around. At this point the baby was strong enough to keep his head up for about fifteen or so minutes, which was good. He was getting stronger, but he hadn’t tried to crawl just yet.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, as though the baby could understand him. With that he turned and started to move around in the library. That was when he felt something strange, whenever Cesarre was out of his view, obstructed by something, there was a sense of discomfort in his chest, and his mind was telling him that he had to check on the baby, so he did. Constantly making sure that he was okay, until he got back with a couple of books and sat down by the table.

The baby smiled at him and tried to reach out for him with a hand. He was also nodding his head slightly, so Ulquiorra decided to help him onto his back, but that didn’t stop the baby from trying to keep his eyes on Ulquiorra.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He reached out and allowed the baby to grip his fingers. The baby giggled. That sound was making him feel strange, light, it was an odd feeling so he couldn’t properly describe it. This had not happened before, normally he did not care for the sound the baby made.

“I’m going to need that hand back now.” He really should have brought toys with him when he went here.

He slowly pulled his hand back, and thankfully it did not upset Cesarre, and with that he got to work, but made sure to give the baby a bit of attention every now and then. It didn’t take him long to finish his work here. Normally he would go and meet some of the other Arrancars, get information out of them, but he was not going to do that while he had this little one to keep an eye on.

He rose to his feet and picked the baby up, holding the fragile being close to his chest. The baby was smiling widely right now, so happy just to be with him. He supposed this was what unconditional love looked like, and it made him feel strangely uncomfortable to think that no matter what he did to the baby, the baby would still be reaching for him. For a moment he hugged the child a bit closer.

“Let’s see if there are any books here you might be interested in,” he said. There was a children’s section, since, though he rarely saw them, there were children here.

He had taken two steps towards the right bookshelves when he paused. There was an Alpha nearby, not a strong one, but still an Alpha. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked towards the door. The Alpha walked to the door and opened it slightly, only to be met by a glare, and considering the rank Ulquiorra held they decided that stepping in here would be a bad idea, so they left. Thankfully.

His body had been ready for a fight, to defend, and… that felt strange. Was he getting attached to the baby now? He supposed those instincts of his telling him to keep his child safe and happy was kicking in now.

Either way, back to the books.

He stepped over to the bookshelf and looked it over. Right. One with mostly just pictures would be good he supposed. So he made sure the grip he had on the baby was properly secured and then freed one arm to start to look for the right books. He did find a couple that was pretty much just pictures. With that he decided to go to where the pillows where, the area where Starrk would sometimes nap and sat down there. The books placed next to him as he made sure the baby was sitting properly on his lap, using Ulquiorra’s chest to keep himself upright since he wasn’t strong enough to sit on his own yet.

He picked up one of the books and opened it. Immediately it got Cesarre’s attention and now and then while Ulquiorra flipped through the pages the baby would reach out for one of the figures in the books, and Ulquiorra would explain what it was. He had expected this all to be very boring, but it wasn’t, it was strangely soothing.

Ulquiorra paused. Another Alpha, but this was one he knew, and one he knew was not going to cause harm. The Alpha entered the library and walked over to them.

“This is far from your area Harribel,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Yes, but words spread that you had decided to show up with your child, I got curious,” she replied and knelt down on the floor by them.

Cesarre was looking at her, but did not appear worried or alarmed by her presence. He really did not fear strangers, and would only react if Ulquiorra or Grimmjow showed hostility.

“I had to work, and I could not leave him all by himself.”

Harribel nodded. “How do you find your new parenting job?”

“It is a handful, but I don’t mind it,” Ulquiorra replied. At that point Cesarre decided he wanted to move a bit and without thinking Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling over. “But he can be a bit of a handful at times.”

“He appears to be a very sweet boy. If there is anything you or Grimmjow need help with, let me know.” Harribel had already seven children running around, as she had three Omegas by her side, and plenty of experience taking care of children.

“I will keep that in mind,” Ulquiorra said.

Harribel got to her feet and walked out of there, leaving Ulquiorra alone with his child once more. Ulquiorra had been about to pick up the book again when Cesarre yawned.

“I suppose it’s naptime for you.”

Ulquiorra got to his feet, and made sure he had a proper grip on Cesarre as he started to walk around and place the books back where they belonged. During that time Cesarre had fallen asleep. His head resting against his father’s shoulder, and tiny fingers gripping the front of his uniform.

It didn’t bother Ulquiorra, but he had paused for a moment to look at the sleeping child. So peaceful he looked… guess he must be feeling very safe to be able to fall asleep like this. It was so incredibly strange to have this sort of responsibility, and to have someone so fragile rely on you, and trust you. It hadn’t really hit him until now.


	34. An Offer

Cesarre laughed and pressed on the button again, it made another sound. Apparently this was really, really amusing. He was strong enough to lift himself up on his elbows now and had really figured out that if he did certain things, other things happened because of that. He would also grab hold of anything he possibly could, and try to put things in his mouth. Thankfully, there were never small objects nearby for him to put in his mouth.

“It will get worse when he starts teething,” Ulquiorra commented as he had been listening to Grimmjow whine about there being spit on all the toys to their son.

“I completely forgot about that,” he groaned in return.

He had been agitated lately, and Ulquiorra knew it was because he had barely been able to spend any time alone with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was working, and when he was not then their son took up most of their attention. Then in the evening Grimmjow would be too tired to do anything, only to be awoken at night because of a screaming child.

Ulquiorra moved over to where Grimmjow was sitting and sat down next to him. Grimmjow turned to look at him, giving Ulquiorra the perfect chance to lean in and kiss him. A hand placed at the back of Ulquiorra’s neck to keep him there as Grimmjow hungrily returned the kiss. His rut should be returning very soon, so they would have to find a way to deal with that.

“Come on,” Grimmjow complained when Ulquiorra pulled back, despite Grimmjow trying to keep him there. “I guess you have to get back to work.” He pretty much spat those words.

“Soon. Come here,” Ulquiorra said and rose to his feet and gestured for Grimmjow to follow.

“We can’t leave Cesarre alone,” Grimmjow commented when Ulquiorra had reached the door.

“He can manage five minutes without us.”

Grimmjow didn’t argue with that and walked out of the room together with Ulquiorra. The moment the door was closed behind the Alpha Ulquiorra grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the nearest wall and leaned up to kiss him. Grimmjow eagerly responded, his hands already working to undo Ulquiorra’s hakama.

Teeth and tongue and lips moving together as Ulquiorra decided to let Grimmjow take control and pretty much forced Ulquiorra into a very heated and heavy make out session. Their position switched, now Ulquiorra was pushed up against the wall, and then lifted up.

Ulquiorra let out a muffled groan as he felt Grimmjow’s cock being pushed inside of him. He hadn’t been completely ready for that, so it had been slightly uncomfortable to feel it all enter him so quickly and so harshly. He figured Grimmjow was just giving in to the need he had been feeling lately.

Each thrust was hard and deep, the knot entering him each time. The sounds coming from Grimmjow were unusually animalistic, and the grip he had on Ulquiorra’s thighs were so hard that had his hierro been any weaker then he was sure he would have caused some serious bruising.

He moved faster, thrusting even harder than before and now Ulquiorra was very sure that he was going to be sore afterwards. Thankfully it didn’t last for too long as Grimmjow suddenly stopped, his cock and knot buried inside of Ulquiorra and he could feel the knot expand.

“Feeling better now?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Why did you let me do that?”

That question confused Ulquiorra. Do what exactly?

Grimmjow let out a growl and lifted his head from Ulquiorra’s shoulder. The look in his eyes was just as confusing. “I was too fucking rough…”

“If you think so, then why didn’t you slow down?”

“Lost control…”

Ulquiorra was placed back down on the ground now that the knot was back to its usual size and Grimmjow had pulled out.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind,” Ulquiorra replied as he put his hakama back on, but when he looked back at Grimmjow he could tell that this still bothered him. In all honesty, Ulquiorra was surprised it had taken him this long to lose control, considering how common it was among other Alphas. “Truly, you did no harm, and I do not understand why you are dwelling on this.”

Grimmjow scoffed and walked back into the room, and Ulquiorra followed. Cesarre looked up and smiled at them when they returned. He had apparently not had any problem with them being gone for a bit.

“Get some rest, I will take Cesarre with me,” Ulquiorra said and walked over to the baby and picked him up, together with some toys. He had done this a couple of times now, just to give Grimmjow some hours to relax and do whatever he wanted without having to think about their son.

Grimmjow didn’t say anything, he was apparently still sulking. Instead he curled up in bed. Well, he would have hours to get out of that funk. He himself had not had an issue with what Grimmjow had done, after all, Grimmjow wasn’t strong enough to force Ulquiorra to do nothing, the power Grimmjow had in this relationship was just an illusion.

Ulquiorra let out a low sigh and walked out of there and headed to the main building. Like always, Cesarre was very excited whenever he got outside, and he was reaching out for the artificial sun.

“It’s too far away for you to touch it,” Ulquiorra commented, and the baby answered by babbling. He wondered when he was going to be able to talk properly, but he didn’t expect that to happen yet. Probably in half a year’s time or something.

They spent some time moving around in Las Noches. Ulquiorra picking up a few things, holding short conversations with some, and the whole time he was holding a very energetic baby in his arms. Whenever they met someone Cesarre would smile at them and try to reach for them. He was a very social child, and very curious. Not an introvert at all this one.

Eventually Cesarre fell asleep against Ulquiorra’s chest. Too much had been happening the past hour so it had exhausted him. And it was nap time anyway. So to prevent him from waking up he headed to the library and sat down among all the pillows that were still there. He was leaned back so that Cesarre could continue to sleep on his chest as he read through some documents.

He was half way through all these papers when he sensed Harribel’s presence. She did usually appear when Ulquiorra was here with Cesarre. The Alpha entered the library and walked over to them.

“You have taken a very active part in parenting role,” she commented.

“I have grown used to him, and Grimmjow needs a break.”

Harribel frowned a bit. “Does the two of you manage to get any time for one another? It’s important for an Alpha and an Omega to maintain their bond even with a child to take care of.”

Ulquiorra hummed and looked down at the sleeping baby. “No, we do not. Grimmjow has been a bit agitated because of it, and even managed to lose control. He was quite upset about that.”

“Are you okay?”

Ulquiorra sent her a blank stare. “Had I been against it then I would have stopped him.”

“I suppose that is the benefit of being with an Alpha who is weaker than you,” Harribel hummed and folded her arms under her chest. “I could babysit Cesarre for a couple of hours now and then to give the two of you some time alone. I could take my youngest ones with me over to your place so that Cesarre gets to meet someone his age.”

Ulquiorra let out a low hum. “I will take you up on that offer if I see the need for it.” Grimmjow was going to go into a rut soon, according to him, so then it might be for the best of Harribel watched over Cesarre for a couple of hours so that Ulquiorra had some time to take care of him.

She stayed for a while longer to talk, mostly about children, answering some questions and giving some tips and tricks here and there. It was rather useful, and these conversations were mainly why he wasn’t bothered by her appearing to interrupt his work.

Eventually he returned to his own place and put Cesarre in bed before figuring out where Grimmjow was. He was here, he could smell him, and soon enough found him in the kitchen area. A place Ulquiorra pretty much only used to make tea since he didn’t eat.

“Feeling better?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Sure.”

Ulquiorra just looked at him. Didn’t sound like he was fine. So he was still brooding.

“It just pisses me off that I lost control.”

“I noticed, but you did not harm me, or do anything I was not okay with,” Ulquiorra repeated. He knew this bothered Grimmjow, he could be very focused on Ulquiorra’s needs and comfort. That was the price of caring for someone.

“Yeah, yeah… thank fuck for that, but what if this happens again while I’m in rut?”

“Harribel suggested she watch Cesarre now and then. I figured that would be helpful during that time of the month,” Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow’s eyes widened a bit.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

A grin spread across Grimmjow’s face. Oh look at that, problem solved.


	35. Letting a predator hunt

Ulquiorra let out a long sigh. The rut had hit Grimmjow hard, and even though he was trying to act like nothing, it was not easy for him. Because of this Ulquiorra had decided to ask Harribel to take Cesarre for a couple of hours. It was the first time he had asked someone else to watch over the baby, and at first a part of him had felt slightly anxious. He suppose it was those parental instincts fighting against this decision he had made.

“Grimmjow, Cesarre is being watched by-” Ulquiorra was stopped a pair of lips pressed against his own as Grimmjow had been quick to walk over to him and pull him close. But Ulquiorra had decided to not make everything this easy for him, so he pushed him away. “No.”

Grimmjow growled in frustrated, but he didn’t try again. What a good boy he could be. “Then what is it you want? You made Harribel watch him, for what reason if not to fuck?”

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. This was going to be very interesting. “Oh you’re going to get to have your way with me, but first you will have to hunt me down.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened in shock. He was a predator after all, so this could be interesting. During rut the Alpha was closer to their instincts than usual, so why not let Grimmjow go all out? He couldn’t harm Ulquiorra after all.

“You serious?” Grimmjow asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Yes. I suggest you use your release form for this, as I am no planning to make this easy for you. I will only promise you that I am not leaving my castle.” He was not going to have to hunt all over Las Noches for him, that would draw too much attention. “Enjoy the hunt,” Ulquiorra added and left the room and was quick to get to the other side of his castle and then up a few floors.

Now, Grimmjow would get to be the predator he truly was for a while. For now Ulquiorra was just going to casually walk around, now and then stop to see if he could sense Grimmjow, and made sure to look over his shoulder every now and then. He never saw Grimmjow, or felt his reiatsu, but he did feel watched, and the scent of rut was everywhere, but that didn’t really tell him where the Sexta was.

Now and then he would enter one of the many rooms here, and then leave again. He continued to move around, suddenly moving faster, sometimes pausing and looking around. Grimmjow was good at this, he was going to give him that.

Eventually he got to the kitchen and decided he might as well make himself a cup of tea. In here he knew he was at a much bigger risk. With the amount of furniture he had here it would be a lot easier for Grimmjow to hide. The feeling of being watched just intensified, but he didn’t see anyone. Had he not been aware that it was just Grimmjow then this would have been rather unsettling.

Ulquiorra had been about to step over to where he kept the tea when arms suddenly wrapped around him and he was held close to a solid body that had managed to sneak up behind him. Even if he had allowed his guard to be slightly lowered he was still surprised that Grimmjow had managed to sneak up on him this smoothly and just catch him in a hug, rather than jump on him like he had expected.

“Mine now,” Grimmjow growled, and the sound that followed reminded Ulquiorra of a deeper version of the purring a cat would do. He was clearly pleased with himself.

“You did catch me after all, so I suppose that is fair,” Ulquiorra replied and before he knew it he had been lifted up and found himself on his back on the table that was there, Grimmjow had quickly removed his hakama, and placed himself between Ulquiorra’s legs. Sharp claws digging into his hips, and he was sure that at any moment now those claws would break through his skin.

No warning was given before Grimmjow entered him. It was a hard and rough thrust, but Ulquiorra didn’t mind. There was something about this feral side of his mate that he enjoyed. It was not something he wanted to deal with every single day, but every now and then, it was a interesting change, especially during sex.

With Grimmjow being a bit girthier in this form Ulquiorra couldn’t help the low groan coming from him. Especially when that knot entered, it was larger than it was in his usual form, and he could really feel that.

Deep growls coming from Grimmjow as he started to thrust hard and fast, going at whatever pace suited himself, and Ulquiorra knew he wasn’t thinking much of him right now, but that was fine. It wasn’t as though he got no pleasure out of this. With each thrust he felt the knot enter and exit him, stretch him open, and it was a good feeling, alongside the soft barbs and ridges Grimmjow’s cock now had that was brushing against his inside. It did feel incredibly good, but sadly it didn’t last for as long as he would have liked.

Grimmjow pushed himself as deep as he could into Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra felt the already large knot swell, locking them together for a short period of time.

“Feeling better?” Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow didn’t answer at first, instead he leaned over Ulquiorra and rested his head against his chest as he worked on catching his breath. The scent of rut was slowly fading away, for now.

“So much fucking better,” Grimmjow managed. “Fuck. It really feels like I’ll manage to stay unbothered by the rut for maybe the rest of the day now.”

“I suppose it was rather effective to let you simply follow your instincts to the fullest then,” Ulquiorra commented and lifted a hand to run it through Grimmjow’s long blue hair.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow sighed. Then he let out a low chuckle, which confused Ulquiorra a bit. What was so funny about this. “And the others said you would be an awful mate. Fuck, you’re just proving everyone wrong over and over again.”

“Hmmm. I cannot say I care what they think, and I am not trying to be the perfect mate either,” Ulquiorra replied. It was all a mix of the genuine care he felt for Grimmjow, and what would make things most convenient for himself. He knew rut made Alphas very uncomfortable, so he wished to rid Grimmjow of that discomfort, and doing so would also make him a lot easier to deal with. Then there was a bonus of the pleasure he himself gained by helping him.

“Didn’t manage to make you cum,” Grimmjow mumbled, clearly a bit annoyed.

“It’s fine,” Ulquiorra replied. This had been about Grimmjow, not him. He got a low growl in reply, clearly what he had said had been the wrong answer.

Grimmjow lifted his upper body off of Ulquiorra, and slowly pulled out of him before gripping the front of his jacket and forced him to sit up. The hand stayed there as Grimmjow closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a rough kiss, mainly because of that much rougher tongue and the sharp teeth, but it was far from unpleasant. A muffled sound came from the Omega as he felt Grimmjow’s free hand grip his still hard cock and started to stroke. At least he had the sense to keep those claws away.

“We’re not done here until you’ve cum,” Grimmjow growled against his lips.

He was stroking faster now, and his mouth had moved to Ulquiorra’s neck. Shivers ran through his body at the sensation of that rough tongue against the sensitive skin. It didn’t take him long before he came, and with that Grimmjow let out a pleased purr and pulled back, and within a second he was back to his usual form.

“Think you’ll let me hunt you down like this again?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Grimmjow beamed at that response.


	36. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a 2 weeks vacation, and then I moved across the country. So I just got got to my new place and has started to settle down.

“Is he trying to crawl?” Grimmjow asked as he watched their child try to move around on the mat they had on the floor.

“I believe so,” Ulquiorra replied and placed the book he had been reading aside.

Cesarre heard them talking, so he decided to babble on, all while smiling up at Grimmjow who was sitting nearby.

“You know… we’ve been parents for half a year now,” Grimmjow suddenly said and looked over at his mate.

“Time flies.”

“And when do you think you’ll go into heat again?”

Ulquiorra sent him a deadpan look. “I don’t know, and for now I believe one child is enough for us to manage.”

Grimmjow growled slightly and looked over at the only child they currently had. “He has grown a lot… it’s fucking insane to think that he was inside of you not that long ago.”

“It is very strange to think about now, yes,” Ulquiorra agreed and walked over to Grimmjow to sit down next to him.

“We’ve been together for a really long time now… how many years?”

Ulquiorra hummed. “I don’t know. I never kept track.” Time was such a strange phenomenon. Now and then it would move by at a snail’s pace, while other times it flew by and before you knew it you had a half year old child to take care of.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, causing Ulquiorra to lean against him . He felt a kiss being pressed onto his cheek. The whole time he kept looking at their child who was trying to figure out how crawling worked.

A hand was placed on his cheek, and his head turned towards Grimmjow who leaned in to kiss him softly. The kiss lingered for a while, just a soft sensation against his lips before Grimmjow pulled back.

“So fucking glad I figure out you were an Omega,” Grimmjow purred and nuzzled against Ulquiorra’s clothed neck.

“I have realized that my company makes you happy,” Ulquiorra replied. It had been established a while ago that Grimmjow had started to fall for him, a very strange thing for a hollow to do, but he supposed it could happen.

“What about you? Do you… feel anything?”

Ulquiorra hummed. He knew he cared for Grimmjow, but he couldn’t exactly say how much he did care for him, or their child. Emotions were complicated, and he usually just let them stay at the back of his mind, never truly analyzing them or trying to figure out just what he felt.

“I don’t know how to answer that question,” Ulquiorra said as he reached out to pick up the baby who was now making annoyed noises. He should be getting tired soon.

Grimmjow sat up properly and looked at the two of them. “What would you do if someone tried to take us away from you?”

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at the question. “I doubt anyone would be able to do something like that. You would not leave my side without a fight, and if someone was to try to take our child I would kill them with no hesitation.”

Grimmjow made a sound. Apparently this was not the response he was looking for. “What if Aizen ordered you to stay away from us?”

Ulquiorra froze. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. There was a strange sensation going through him, something along the lines of anxiety, and he found himself hugging Cesarre a bit tighter. “I would do as I was told.”

“Yeah, I know you would.”

“Does that-”

“Nah, I’m not upset at you, since I know you would not like following that order. You hesitated before answering, and the look on your face,” Grimmjow replied with a slight smile. “You almost looked scared… like the thought of us being taken away from you distressed you.”

“I suppose it does.”

“I’m willing to bet that you care a lot more about us than you think you do.” Grimmjow looked very proud of himself right now as his little psychology experiment had turned out just the way he had wanted it to.


	37. Time together

Ulquiorra slowly sat up in bed. Silence. Everything was silent around them. It was one of those rare days where he would wake up before Cesarre had decided that it was time for his parents to get up. Those days had only started to really happen the last few weeks now. The baby was taking fewer naps, and sleeping for a longer period of time during the night.

He turned his head a bit to the side as he heard Grimmjow groan. Ulquiorra could tell he was awake now.

“It’s fine, go to work, I’ll deal with Cesarre when he wakes,” Grimmjow mumbled.

That’s usually what happened. The first hours of the day Ulquiorra would just be doing work, and now and then Grimmjow and Cesarre appeared, but usually he didn’t really see them until it was evening, or whenever he decided he was done working.

He continued to look at the other, watching Grimmjow shift to get comfortable and probably try to get a few more hours of sleep if he could. Was this… guilt he felt? It was something at least, something that made it very hard for him to go anywhere, and it was causing his mind to make excuses.

He could stay, couldn’t he? After all, he was far ahead of schedule, and didn’t have something vitally important to do today. He could stay here with Grimmjow and only leave to go to the meeting that was later today.

He could do that, and there would be no harm to it.

Ulquiorra lay down again and moved close to Grimmjow who opened his eyes and gave Ulquiorra a confused look.

“Aren’t you supposed to… go to work?” Grimmjow asked.

“Not today,” Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow just stared at him for another moment and then pulled him closer. A deep content sigh came from him.

“Good. You need to take breaks. I still don’t get how you’re able to find as much work as you do,” Grimmjow mumbled.

Ulquiorra had a feeling that the main reason Grimmjow was pleased with his decision was because he got to spend time with him.

“This is a large place, with many, many people, and very few of them are doing actual work. That is how.”

Grimmjow growled in annoyance. “Maybe that’s because some of the work you do is unnecessary.”

“Might seem unnecessary to those around me, but not to me.”

Grimmjow moved, now he was on all four on top of Ulquiorra who had rolled onto his back when the Alpha moved. “You sure about that? Clearly it isn’t important enough for you to go to work today.”

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. “In a sense, you are correct. But, had I not been working as much as I had then I would not have felt comfortable taking a day off like this.”

Grimmjow hummed, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his mate. “I still think you should take more days off,” he growled and leaned down to nuzzle Ulquiorra’s neck.

“I will keep that in mind,” Ulquiorra whispered and placed a hand at the back of Grimmjow’s neck, silently encouraging him to continue. He felt teeth against the soft skin, then a rough tongue. And then to ruin it all, there was the sounds of a child crying.

“Oh come on,” Grimmjow hissed and sat up.

“We can continue later.”

“Good. I’ve fucking missed this,” Grimmjow said as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Ulquiorra watched him for a bit. That’s what happened when you became a parent, at times you forgot to be a partner. To Grimmjow it might be a bit easier to be both, but Ulquiorra knew he had still a few struggled to overcome, but deciding to prioritize his family over work for one day was certainly a step in the right direction. Or so he hoped.

Ulquiorra got out of bed just as Grimmjow headed out of their bedroom and towards their son’s. He got dressed and followed along. When he looked into the bedroom he saw Grimmjow holding the baby to his chest. Cesarre had calmed down, he had just wanted to get attention, and now that he had that he was pleased and had calmed down. When Cesarre noticed Ulquiorra he smiled and started to babble in baby speech.

“I have no fucking idea what you’re trying to say, buddy,” Grimmjow huffed and turned to look over at Ulquiorra. “When do you think he’ll learn to actually talk?”

“It’ll take years.”

“For fuck sake. Why does everything that has to do with babies take so fucking long?”

Ulquiorra shrugged. “Development is a slow process.”

Another annoyed sound came from Grimmjow and he walked over to Ulquiorra. Cesarre had been babbling the whole time, like he had had been trying to be part of the conversation. It was curious. It was as though he now understood that the sounds they made was how they communicated and he was trying to mimic that. Grimmjow might be very focus on how slow the progress was, while Ulquiorra was more interested in the new developments that were happening, even if they were slow, he did notice them. He did notice the tiny changes happening.

Ulquiorra reached out and the baby had been quick to take hold of his fingers and started to play with them. Cesarre’s hand eye coordination was much better now too. He was really getting the hang of how his hands worked.

A kiss was placed on his cheek and he turned his head towards his mate and a pair of lips were pressed against his own. Looks like Grimmjow was seeking a bit of attention now. Slowly he broke away, and they walked to another room. Their main focus was on their son. Keeping him somewhat entertained, even though now and then they would let him entertain himself. And that point Grimmjow took the opportunity to cuddle up with Ulquiorra who was seated on a couch with a book.

Arms wrapped around him as he was held close and he could feel Grimmjow nuzzle his neck. He was a very happy Alpha right now, that was very obvious.

Ulquiorra’s focus still on their child though. He watched as the baby rolled over onto his stomach with ease and lifted his upper body up, resting his weight on his elbows, and with the way he was moving his legs it looked like he was trying to get them under his body too.

“It’s only a matter of time before he starts crawling around,” Ulquiorra said.

“Really?” Grimmjow asked and lifted his head to look over at their son. “Guess you’re right.”

They continued to keep an eye on their son until he made sounds that indicated that was tired, and he apparently did not want to sleep here. Ulquiorra got up first and walked over to the baby and picked him up. More noises were made, like the baby was just making sure that his parents understood that he was still tired and wanted to sleep.

“I will be back in just a moment,” Ulquiorra said as he left.

He walked to the child’s bedroom and placed him down in his crib. When he had been about to straighten up to leave the baby had decided to reach up for him and made a low sound. He didn’t want to be alone?

“I’ll stay here for a bit then,” Ulquiorra said quietly and reached down into the crib to carefully stroke Cesarre’s cheek, trying to help sooth the baby until he decided to fall asleep.

Cesarre giggled tiredly, eyes closed now, but Ulquiorra could tell that he wasn’t asleep just yet. So… he found himself humming. He had heard Grimmjow do that before, and it appeared to have worked for him.

It did work too. Within minutes the baby was sleep and Ulquiorra slowly straightened up and when he turned to leave he saw Grimmjow standing in the door opening. His arms were folded in front of his chest and a small smile on his lips as he looked at the Omega. Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow slightly at him and walked past him and out of the room. Grimmjow in turn stepped back and closed the door.

“I know how to put him in bed,” Ulquiorra commented.

“Yeah, I know, I just wanted to watch.”

That shouldn’t surprise him. He knew Grimmjow enjoyed watching him care for their son.

“So, want to continue what we started this morning?” Grimmjow grinned and wrapped an arm around him.

“I don’t see why not.”

Grimmjow’s grin only grew and he pulled Ulquiorra closer, the arm wrapped around him moved down to grope his ass.

“Perhaps we could go somewhere else to do this?” Ulquiorra suggested. They were likely to wake up their child if they were right in front of the door. It wasn’t exactly soundproof.

“MMM. You’re right.”

Grimmjow pulled back and started to head down the hallway, he had grabbed Ulquiorra’s wrist just as he had started to walk so he was now dragging Ulquiorra along. They walked past their bedroom, so clearly he wished to do this elsewhere. Interesting. They got to what was Ulquiorra’s reading room. It was also where they had been earlier. Grimmjow sat down on the couch and dragged Ulquiorra down onto his lap.

“You wish for me to ride you?” Ulquiorra asked. This position certainly made it seem that way.

Grimmjow smirked widely at that. “Yes.”

Ulquiorra was pulled into a kiss following that answer, and he could feel that Grimmjow was still smiling. Fingers were quickly undoing his jacket and then immediately moving to his hakama, letting it hang loose around his hips as it couldn’t come off until he got to his feet.

A low moan came from Ulquiorra when Grimmjow decided to playfully bit his bottom lip. Grimmjow took that as the perfect opportunity to add tongue. Hands were slowly moving over his body, making sure to push his hakama as far down as it was possible without having Ulquiorra move.

Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow was only taking all this time to make sure Ulquiorra was properly aroused before they continued, and he knew that sometimes that took some time. It was appreciated that he cared to do this, that he value Ulquiorra’s comfort to this degree.

The hands moved to grope his ass, and then he felt fingers by his entrance. Yes, his body was very ready to take Grimmjow’s cock right now, and he would certainly feel just how slick he was. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and leaned back.

“Think you’re wearing too much clothes right now,” Grimmjow said slowly as his gaze slowly moved over Ulquiorra. Hunger clear in his eyes.

“So are you,” Ulquiorra replied as he got to his feet and allowed his hakama to fall to the floor and pool around his feet. He stood there, watching as Grimmjow quickly discarded his own clothes.

Ulquiorra got back to straddling Grimmjow’s lap before Grimmjow could reach out to grab hold of him. He knew his mate had reached his limit when it came to patience right now. So eager, and so incredibly aroused. Body language, and the erection leaking precum, and the scent, was all telling him how very ready Grimmjow was for this.

Usually they would only have sex right before going to bed, since that was usually the only time they were both in the same room and their son asleep. It had been a while since they had done something like this, so he could understand Grimmjow’s enthusiasm.

Ulquiorra let out a shaky sigh when he felt Grimmjow against his slick and ready entrance. Slowly he lowered himself down, letting his mate’s erection enter him. It was such a good feeling, having Grimmjow inside of him. Another low sound came from him when he reached the knot and made sure to take it too.

He stayed still for a bit, simply enjoying the feeling for Grimmjow’s whole length being inside of him, filling him up. Then he started to move, up and down over the length. Slow at first, then he started to pick up the pace, riding Grimmjow faster and harder. Low groans and growls were coming from his mate, and he could feel that he wanted to use his hands to adjust the pace Ulquiorra was going at just with the way the grip he had on the Omega’s hips would tighten now and then.

They were both breathing heavily, gasp and moans being the only sounds made, now and then mixed in with each other’s name. Grimmjow managed to pull Ulquiorra into a desperate kiss. Was he close? Yes, it looks like his assumption was right. He had been with Grimmjow for long enough to notice the signs.

“Think you can last a bit longer?” Ulquiorra whispered against Grimmjow’s lips when he managed to pull back slightly.

“Yeah.”

Ulquiorra closed the gap between their lips once more, kissing him hard. A muffled sound came from Grimmjow. His hands groping Ulquiorra’s ass now, but not as roughly as he usually would have as it would prevent Ulquiorra from moving up and down along his length. He kept moving, kept riding Grimmjow at the pace he preferred. Feeling the whole length enter him, the knot too, and then exit until it was just an inch or two left inside. The cock was rubbing against just the right places, in just the right way, and the way the knot gave him a feeling of being full, and also stretching him each time it went in and out of him. It was so incredibly good.

Ulquiorra could tell that Grimmjow was struggling to keep himself from reaching his climax right now.

“Close,” Ulquiorra whispered against Grimmjow’s lips.

“Good,” was the response he got.

He rested his forehead against Grimmjow’s, his eyes closed as his full focus was on the desperation within him to reach that edge. Fingers in his hair pulling his head back slightly. It only added to the pleasure.

“I want to see you properly,” Grimmjow managed to growl.

He kept that hard grip on Ulquiorra’s hair, and with that it only took a few more seconds before he came, and even if he could feel his muscles lock up slightly as it washed over him he kept moving, aiming to get Grimmjow off next, and his own climax wasn’t fully over when he felt Grimmjow cum, his knot expanding inside of Ulquiorra to lock them in place for a while.

“Fucking hell. I barely managed to last at all,” Grimmjow groaned and leaned his head back against the couch.

“I noticed.”

“Thanks,” Grimmjow huffed, clearly annoyed by that.

“If you believe I am judging you for it, then I am not.” Ulquiorra paused to give Grimmjow time to respond, but he didn’t. “I assumed you had been worked up for a while. It happens. Your performance cannot be perfect each and every time.” Still no response from Grimmjow. “I am not disappointed, and this is not likely to affect sex in the future, unless you are planning to let this affect you.”

“I’ll make up for it later today,” Grimmjow decided. That’s the spirit.


	38. Hide and Seek

Cesarre had just started to crawl. It was something the two of them had known would happen at any moment now, BUT they had not been ready for the consequences of that. Now the baby could get around on his own, which meant that they could not leave the room he was in for even a second. They had to keep a very close eye on him as Cesarre was dead set on exploring everything! It had been difficult, but for now they had managed just fine.

Ulquiorra returned to his tower and the first thing he saw was Edrad running by, only to pause for a second when he saw Ulquiorra and a mortified look flashed across his face and he immediately turned and ran back the way he had come. Something was going on.

Ulquiorra could sense Grimmjow walking around very quickly too. So he headed in his direction as the Sexta should know what was going on. It didn’t take him long to find him, and on the way there he passed the kitchen and saw Di Roy crawling around on all four in there.

“Grimmjow,” he called out and Grimmjow froze. The way he reacted was the same time he would react when Aizen said his name. “What is going on?”

“Yeah… so,” Grimmjow said while he slowly turned and grit his teeth. “Cesarre has disappeared.”

Ulquiorra just stared at him for a second and then he sighed. “How did you manage to lose him?” This was unbelievable.

“I… just had to talk to Di Roy for a second, and when I turned around he wasn’t in the room anymore. I checked fucking everywhere in that room and he was not there!”

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly. Well. Then it was time to search for that child. “You had one job,” Ulquiorra mumbled as he walked by Grimmjow.

“I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T THINK HE WAS GOING TO PULL A FUCKING VANISHING ACT LIKE THAT! BASTARD DOESN’T HAVE REIATSU TO TRACK EITHER!”

“Do not yell at me for mistakes you have made,” Ulquiorra said and sent Grimmjow a sharp look. Grimmjow didn’t respond, instead he just let out a low growl and went back to searching.

Ulquiorra slowly walked down the hallway, listening for any sound, and trying to see if he could smell if anyone had been here. He knew this place better than Grimmjow did, and right now Grimmjow and his minions were in a frenzy, so they might be overlooking something. He ignored the doors that were closed. Cesarre would not have been able to open them, and yet Grimmjow and the others were checking every room. Oh well.

He reached his private library and the door was slightly open. Oh? Well, this door was usually not closed properly since he walked in and out of it so often. So he walked inside and immediately there was the sound of a book hitting the floor. Someone was here and that was for sure.

“Cesarre?” he said as he walked inside and looked around. He could see that several of the books on the lowest shelf of the closest shelf were on the floor. That was curious. For Cesarre to be able to reach that he would have had to be standing.

He continued on and walked by two more rows when he saw his son. Yes, that boy was standing, while holding on to the bookshelf. A wide smile spread across the baby’s lips when he saw Ulquiorra and he took a few awkward steps towards him, still while holding on to the bookshelf. When had he started doing this!?

Ulquiorra let out a small reiatsu spike just to let Grimmjow know to get over here, he had to see this. In the meantime Ulquiorra knelt down on the floor and watched as Cesarre tried to get over to him without having to crawl.

Grimmjow ran into the library and over to Ulquiorra. He had been about to say something when he froze and stared at Cesarre. Apparently Grimmjow’s expression was funny since Cesarre started to giggle, and then took a few more steps forward.

“Has he done that before?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Fuck no,” Grimmjow whispered in response.

“He might be walking on his own soon too then,” Ulquiorra hummed and reached out to pick their son up as he was close enough now.

“He just started crawling! It’s it a bit soon for him to suddenly fucking walk?!”

“We saw the same thing, so no. Some babies never crawl, some just start walking, so this is not strange.”

“MMm. If you say so.”

Cesarre babbled away, trying to imitate their parents talking. Yet, no real words could be understood, but maybe in a few months he would be able to say some actual words. It was unbelievable to think just how quick this development was going now.

“Would you mind taking him while I clean up here?” Ulquiorra asked. “And do keep an eye on him this time.”

“Yeah… sorry,” Grimmjow said and took the baby out of Ulquiorra’s arms. Cesarre didn’t seem to mind, he just kept on talking, if you could call it that.

With his arms now free Ulquiorra started to place the books back where they belonged, while Grimmjow walked into another room to keep out of Ulquiorra’s way. Hopefully the Alpha had learned, and was going to keep a much better eye on the baby from now on.


	39. Love

“How do you know if you love someone?”

Ulquiorra turned to look at Grimmjow when he asked that. What a incredibly strange question to ask. Especially to him. Out of all people he should know that this was not something Ulquiorra could help him with.

“I don’t know.”

“Figures.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Grimmjow shrugged and turned his attention to the moon above them. They were on the rooftop of Las Noches now. Cesarre was with them too, and was crawling around on the rooftop as quickly as he could. Now and then the baby would pause and get to his feet, with a little bit of difficulty, and then sit back down again. He couldn’t walk without holding on to anything, yet, but it would happen soon enough. Talking was still something he couldn’t do, and he was pretty much still just babbling. Grimmjow had spent some time trying to make sense of the baby talk, but he got nowhere with that.

“I just…” Grimmjow shrugged, letting the sentence die off.

Ulquiorra gave him a long look, the other just kept staring up at the moon. Was Grimmjow checking to see how strong Ulquiorra’s feelings were? Or was he starting to think he might love Ulquiorra and was testing his reaction? Or was he just letting his thoughts go to strange corners as they had been sitting there in silence for quite some time.

Once again silence settled, except for the sound of their son crawling around. Ulquiorra turned his head in Cesarre’s direction for a moment as the baby had decided to grab hold of one of the tails on his jacket and pull at it while giggling.

“What does your release form look like?” Grimmjow suddenly asked.

“Not very different from what I look like right now. Just add wings.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened a bit as he looked over at the other. “You have wings? Let me see!”

Now this was a turn he had not expected. Why the sudden interest? “I would rather not. The reiatsu is very heavy, and I doubt that even if I held back it would be safe for Cesarre to be near me.”

“Fine. Another time then,” Grimmjow huffed and scratched the back of his head. “What were you doing before you joined Aizen?”

Okay, more strange questions. Ulquiorra just stared at Grimmjow for a while, trying to deduce what all of this was about, but he really could not figure it out. “Why all these questions?” It was best to just ask directly.

“We have a child that is almost one year old, and I just realized that I barely know anything about you.”

“There is not much to know.”

“Of course there is!”

Ulquiorra tilted his head a bit to the side and turned to fully face Grimmjow. Now Cesarre decided that he was going to climb onto Ulquiorra’s lap, which was fine.

“Before Lord Aizen found me I walked Hueco Mundo alone… my Vasto Lord form prevented me from talking, hearing, or smell anything. All I could do was see, and to some degree touch, but even the sense of touch was muted.”

Grimmjow frowned a bit. “Sounds fucking dull… no wonder you’re the way you are.”

“I can’t tell if that is an insult or not.”

“Just… an observation, facts… whatever you wanna call it.”

“I see.”

He wasn’t offended, but Grimmjow had almost looked a bit upset there, like he felt sorry for Ulquiorra. That was pointless. Not only had he himself not suffered, but that time of his life was over, and had been over for a long time now.

“Why did you never pick up a fraccion?”

“Because I could do a better job than them on my own. I do not need anyone working for me, and I never desired that sort of position I would be in. It was easier for me to be on my own.” With that answered Ulquiorra decided to ask a question of his own before Grimmjow could continue with this interrogation. “For how long have you been wondering about these things?”

Grimmjow shrugged slightly and sent Ulquiorra a short look. “I don’t know. A while, I just never found a good moment to ask.”

“And why do you want to know these things?”

“Just… want to get to know you… I know your personality, and can usually figure out what’s going on inside that head of yours, but I don’t know anything about your powers or where you come from,” Grimmjow replied. “Don’t you ever wonder those things about me?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t care where you come from. My interest is in who you are right now, not who you once was.”

“Yeah… I should have guessed that was your answer.”

“Does it upset you?”

“Nah.”

Silence settled between the two of them once more. The only sounds being Cesarre who kept babbling. After a while Grimmjow decided to speak up again.

“What do you think it’s like to love someone?”

“I don’t know.”

Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra again. His gaze lingering for a long time. “No fucking clue what so ever?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Quiet again. Why was he bringing that topic up again?


	40. Discussion

“So, you and Grimmjow planning to have more children?” Szayel hissed, and both Harribel and Ulquiorra sent him a look.

“Yes. Grimmjow has plans to impregnate me as often as he possibly can,” Ulquiorra replied.

“I hope you have consented with that idea,” Harribel said.

“Yes, I have. I’m fine with it. At least it means I don’t have to deal with heat as often. I have almost forgotten what it feels like now.”

“Is pregnancy really any better than dealing with heat now and then?” Szayel scoffed.

Ulquiorra found himself pausing. “I… really didn’t mind the pregnancy.” He supposed his omega instincts had really liked it since a shiver went through him at the thought, and that might also be why he really had no issue with Grimmjow planning to give him another child as soon as possible.

“You enjoyed it?” Szayel asked.

“I think so.”

“So you’ll be used for breeding then. Wow.”

Ulquiorra, and Harribel, looked over at him. “You sound jealous,” Harribel commented. Szayel rolled his eyes and stepped into another part of the library.

“If I was to only be used for breeding I am certain someone would have had you produce something that would cause me to go into heat much quicker. Cesarre is almost a year old now, isn’t a year a bit long to wait for the next pregnancy if that’s all you are to be used for?”

Szayel peaked around the bookshelf he was behind so he could glare daggers into Ulquiorra for a moment before disappearing and leaving the library, making sure to slam the door shut unnecessarily hard.

“He is very jealous,” Harribel sighed.

“Why would he be jealous?”

“You got a mate before him, and though he has tried he has not managed to get himself an Alpha.”

“I suppose they fear him.” Which was understandable. Though Szayel was of a lower rank, he was incredibly dangerous. Szayel might not have the physical strength as most, but he had so many other means of dealing damage, not to forget that according to what Ulquiorra had heard, Szayel was pretty much unkillable. And of course, he was a rather unstable individual.

Harribel nodded, and there was silence for a while before she spoke up again. “You know Grimmjow has been listening the whole time?”

“I’m fully aware of his presence,” Ulquiorra sighed. Now and then it was obvious that Grimmjow didn’t have enough to do, despite the fact that they had a child, but this time it looked like he had decided to give himself a few child free hours since he had been following Ulquiorra around.

“And when did you notice that I was watching you?” Grimmjow asked as he stepped forth.

“Your scent is incredibly easy for me to pick up, so I knew it from the moment you decided to do so.”

“But when I hunt you down during my rut you don’t appear to know where I am.”

“Because your scent is everywhere, and so heavy it clouds my mind.”

Grimmjow let out a low purr, clearly pleased with the sort of effect his rut had on Ulquiorra, and he decided to wrap his arms around his Omega and held him close, causing him to be unable to get anything done right now.

Ulquiorra sighed. “This is why I prefer that you stay away when I work.”

“You two are very sweet together,” Harribel commented.

Grimmjow only grinned at her when she said that. “Fucking know we are.”

“Hm…” was the only response Ulquiorra gave.

With that Harribel decided to walk away, and Ulquiorra knew she wasn’t entirely done here, but she apparently wanted the two of them to be alone for a while.

“So, you’re looking forward to your next pregnancy already?” Grimmjow purred.

“I’m not sure. I think I am.” There was a pause. Grimmjow didn’t reply as he could tell there was something more on Ulquiorra’s mind. “It’s not because I wish to have as many children as possible. I know I care about Cesarre, but… a big part of why I care about him, and why I would want another child, is because of you.”

The grin on Grimmjow’s face turned soft and Ulquiorra could feel the other hug him just a little bit tighter and buried his face against Ulquiorra’s neck.

“Fuck…” Grimmjow mumbled.

“What is it?”

“I just feel so fucking happy.”

“Oh…” Ulquiorra wasn’t sure exactly what to say to that. “I suppose that is a good thing.”

“Yeah. It’s just so fucking strong, I don’t have the right words for it.”

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. “Love?” Grimmjow had brought that up not long ago, so he wondered if it might have something to do with that.

“Maybe,” Grimmjow sighed.

Well, neither of them knew what the answer was, but Ulquiorra was sure that the answer would be found in the near future.


	41. First Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I really haven't felt like writing, and has been more focusing on drawing. On top of that I'm having some incredibly annoying issues with my keyboard, which makes writing even harder. I'm working on building a new computer, but it'll take time, so until then, just please deal with how slow I am. Then there's work and social life that has kept me busy too. Sometimes I'm away from my computer for days. I actually had this chapter finished several days ago, but I had to leave for a while before I could publish it.

“If he could stay in one place for more than a couple of minutes it would be grand,” Grimmjow growled as he had to get up and follow along to see where the baby was going now. The little one had become better at walking, but unassisted he could only walk for a little while before he went back to crawling.

“At least he sleeps for the whole night,” Ulquiorra replied as he watched the baby from a slight distance. There was a huge smile on the little one’s face as he was clearly planning to head out on an adventure.

“Thank fuck for that,” Grimmjow huffed and followed along as Cesarre decided to walk out into the hallway. Ulquiorra stayed for a second, then decided to join them to see where the little one was planning to go this time. “You don’t have any work you need to get done?”

“No. Nothing that could be considered necessary. I am waiting for Szayel to finish something, and I don’t know how long that might take,” Ulquiorra responded. He was working less these days, a lot less. In a sense he now noticed just how much work he had created for himself in the past.

He had always preferred to be occupied, busy, but for the past months he hadn’t wanted work to be as all consuming as it had been… the desire to spend more time with Grimmjow and their child had been growing. Aizen had made no comment about this, neither had Gin, so he supposed it wasn’t an issue. Others had commented however, noticing that he wasn’t as busy as usual.

“You know what. It’s fucking tempting to just pick him up and go to a random area in Las Noches and just let him down to see where he goes,” Grimmjow commented as he watched their soon one year old son crawl at an impressive pace. The baby was clearly on a mission, going straight ahead until he reached the door to the kitchen. Then he tried to nudge it open, but he couldn’t, so Grimmjow opened it for him, and got a giggle in response. “I hate that sound.”

“Why?” Ulquiorra asked as they followed their child into the kitchen.

“Because it’s fucking cute,” Grimmjow mumbled in response and made sure that Ulquiorra couldn’t see his face. Oh it must have been hard for him to admit to that.

“Affectionate feelings towards your own child is not strange, it’s a good sign,” Ulquiorra replied.

“Do you feel anything like that?”

“Hard to say. I know I feel for him, I know I care, but I don’t know to what degree.”

“Yeah, at least you’ve got parental instincts. Fuck it was hard when you didn’t.”

“My apologies for that. These things are rather diffi-”

“Fuck!”

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both turned towards their son, who was standing again, with the help of a chair. Cesarre had the biggest smile on his face.

“What did you just say?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Fuck!” Cesarre said again.

“Um…” was the only sounds Grimmjow made as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit… didn’t think he would pick that as his first word.”

“I’m not surprised,” Ulquiorra replied with a sigh. He knew that this was supposed to be a big thing, not just that they had just heard their son speak, but also because the first word had been… this. “You use that word almost every sentence, I would have been surprised if he didn’t pick up on it.”

“Fuck,” Grimmjow mumbled, clearly not knowing what else to say, and Ulquiorra let out a low huff. “Don’t laugh… or actually do.”

“This situation is rather humorous.”

“Fuck!” Cesarre said again, still smiling. So very proud of himself.


End file.
